


2051

by Anngej



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blade Runner AU, F/M, M/M, no me odiéis, no va a ser un caminito de rosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anngej/pseuds/Anngej
Summary: Era la primera vez que modelos Nexus-9 se rebelaban y se daban a la fuga. Hasta ahora, eran ellos  los que cumplían el rol de Blade Runners, pero ante esta nueva situación, se decidió volver a contar con Blade Runners humanos, evitando que se corriera la voz entre los propios Nexus-9 por temor a que les empujara a actuar de manera similar a sus compañeros.





	1. Blade Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar, quería aclarar un par de cosas. Como habrás podido observar, este AU tiene lugar en el universo de Blade Runner, por lo que aparecerán elementos de ese universo. Esto no quiere decir que si no has visto las películas y los cortos, no vas a entender nada (aunque te recomiendo que las veas, porque son maravillosas). Os tengo en cuenta y voy a ir explicando todo según se vaya desarrollando la historia. Como sabéis, todo esto es ficción y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Y ahora sí, sin más dilación, enjoy!

                                                       

Llovía. Como lo había hecho cada día durante las últimas dos semanas. Variaba en intensidad, pero desde que había llegado a la Tierra, no había pasado un solo día sin que al menos cayera una fina llovizna del cielo encapotado. No es que en las colonias no lloviera, pero jamás había presenciado una lluvia tan insistente. Una bruma constante, mezcla de polución y fenómeno atmosférico, dotaba a la ciudad de ese aire lúgubre del que tanto había oído hablar desde pequeño. Colores difuminados, figuras borrosas, un cuadro impresionista de una ciudad fantasma que no era más que una sombra de lo que una vez fue.

 

Al contrario que sus padres, él jamás había pisado el planeta de sus ancestros. Queriendo continuar con las tradiciones familiares en su nueva aventura interestelar, decidieron darle a su hijo un nombre típico de su tierra, llevándosela así consigo. Agoney. El nombre de un guerrero. Y en cierto modo, en eso se había convertido.

 

Tras los eventos acontecidos en el año 2049, el Movimiento por la Libertad Replicante había tomado fuerza. Su lucha por la igualdad entre estos seres diseñados genéticamente y los humanos seguía llevándose a cabo en la sombra, pero cada vez era conocida por más gente. Era la primera vez que modelos Nexus-9 se rebelaban y se daban a la fuga. 

 

Los Nexus-9, creados porel científico Niance Wallace en 2036, y más adelante comprados por la Tinet Co. para su comercialización en Europa, estaban diseñados para obedecer, con una esperanza de vida elegida a la carta por el comprador. Replicantes que antepondrían la vida de su dueño a la suya propia sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Dándoles así la seguridad de que jamás se volverían en su contra. 

 

Sin embargo, en los últimos dos años se conocían al menos el caso de diez desertores en todo el mundo. Tres de ellos en Barcelona. Habían hecho desaparecer todo rastro, incluyendo data que pudiera ayudar a reconocerlos o a encontrar su paradero. Solo se conocían sus números de serie.

 

Hasta ahora, eran los propios Nexus-9 los que cumplían el rol de Blade Runners –miembros de la División de Jubilación de la Policía Nacional, encargada de eliminar a los replicantes que, por diversos motivos, ya no eran útiles– ya que eran los modelos más antiguos los que causaban problemas. Ante esta nueva situación, se decidió volver a contar con Blade Runners humanos, evitando que se corriera la voz entre los propios Nexus-9 por temor a que les empujara a actuar de manera similar a sus compañeros. 

 

El jefe de la división había pedido personalmente que Agoney se trasladase a la ciudad para liderar la investigación. Era el mejor de su promoción. Aun siendo uno de los oficiales más jóvenes, había conseguido progresar rápido gracias a sus méritos. Ahora estaba al mando del equipo encargado de supervisar y monitorizar a los replicantes del cuerpo. Evaluándolos después de cada misión, usando el test Voight-Kampff para determinar si estaban desarrollando empatía u otras respuestas emocionales, y si por lo tanto, era hora de jubilarlos. Agoney era profesional, eficaz, metódico, frío. Muchos decían que se asemejaba más a los replicantes con los que trabajaba diariamente que a sus compañeros humanos. Cualidades imprescindibles, según él, para ser el mejor en su trabajo.

 

Aún quedaban un par de horas antes de su primer turno en la nueva comisaría. Era temprano, el destartalado apartamento se alumbraba únicamente por la tenue luz azulada que se intentaba abrir paso por el contaminado ambiente, entrando a duras penas por la ventana del dormitorio.Llevaba horas despierto. La bola de nervios en su estómago se había asegurado de que no durmiera más de dos horas seguidas. Confiaba plenamente en su capacidad para resolver el caso, pero por primera vez en su carrera, dudaba de la moralidad de su trabajo. La investigación que tenía entre manos había hecho que se preguntara cuáles eran las diferencias reales entre los replicantes y los humanos. Mientras apuraba el tercer cigarrillo de la mañana, observaba el reflejo de su cuerpo semidesnudo en el espejo. Ambas especies estaban hechas de células. Tenían los mismos órganos, apariencia casi idéntica. Sin la necesidad de utilizar el test Voight-Kampff, había dos maneras claves de diferenciarlos: el número de serie en el ojo derecho de los replicantes, y La Marca en el costado izquierdo de los humanos. 

 

Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron su torso lentamente, parándose allí donde dos palabras en latín marcaban su destino. Dos palabras que llegado el momento, si es que llegaba, serían las primeras pronunciadas por su alma gemela. Aquella persona con la que estaba predestinado a pasar el resto de su vida. Alguien que lo complementaría a la perfección y del que se enamoraría profundamente al reconocerse. 

 

Todas las personas nacían con La Marca, aunque algunas nunca llegaban a conocer al autor que les daría vida. Al ser fabricados en un laboratorio, los replicantes carecían de ella. Eran seres creados para servir, no para amar.

 

Un dolor de cabeza incipiente hizo que Agoney apartara aquellos pensamientos de su mente.Recogió una camiseta blanca cualquiera del suelo, se colocó el abrigo, y tras encenderse otro cigarro, se marchó hacia la comisaría. Al bajar las escaleras, una melodía antigua se coló en sus pensamientos. Incapaz de contenerla, comenzó a tararear. Supuso que su madre se la habría cantando en algún momento. Le era familiar, pero no conseguía ubicarla.

 

A kilómetros de distancia, alguien cantaba esa misma canción al piano.

 

 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

 

 

Colocó sus manos sobre las teclas sin emitir ningún sonido, dejando que su mente divagara libremente. Regocijándose en la calidez que sentía en su pecho al cobijarse en su recuerdo preferido. Aquel al que regresaba una y otra vez. Su madre sentada al piano con una jovencísima versión de sí mismo en su regazo, sus pequeñas manos sobre las de ella, tocando a la par aquella misma canción. Sabía que no era real. Que aquello no había ocurrido nunca. No era más que uno de los muchos recuerdos implantados durante su creación para que les sirvieran como colchón emocional, y así poder relacionarse con los humanos desde el momento de su nacimiento. Y sin embargo, a él le gustaba fantasear con la idea de que había sucedido. Que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, fue un niño querido, abrazado y besado por su madre, con un lugar al que llamar hogar.

 

– ¡Buah! Qué bien tocas, R –Amaia, una chica de mirada dulce y limpia, lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta–. Venía a decirte que el desayuno está listo, pero tócame algo antes, anda –el chico soltó una carcajada ante la elección de palabras– ¡De música! ¡Madre mía! Aunque de lo otro si quieres, también –propuso moviendo las cejas. Acto seguido se llevó las manos a la boca y negó con la cabeza entre risas– Perdón, perdón. Buah, qué horror.

 

R rió con aún más fuerza. Si había algo que le encantaba de Amaia, era su espontaneidad. Se conocieron el día en el que el chico llegó al Hotel, y desde ese momento supo que se iba a convertir en alguien importante en su vida. 

 

Fue la primera Nexus-9 con nombre a la que conoció. A la mayoría, como a él, se les llamaba por la letra inicial de sus números de serie, puesto que sus dueños no pensaban que un nombre de pila fuera necesario. Había dueños, desde luego, que opinaban diferente, y aun tratándoles como sirvientes prácticamente esclavizados, les reconfortaba pretender que sus replicantes eran humanos. R se había planteado la idea de bautizarse tras su liberación, al igual que Mimi, su compañera de trabajo y aventuras, pero acabó desechando la idea. Un nombre no iba a cambiar quien era.

 

– Anda, vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre –le dijo a Amaia levantándose del taburete–. Después, si quieres, te canto algo.

 

– ¡Vale! –contestó la chica eufórica, trotando hacia la salida.

 

R acarició el piano de manera casi inconsciente, agradeciéndole el haber compartido sus recuerdos en silencio. Tras cerrar la tapa con cuidado, abandonó el gran salón. 

 

Su refugio durante los últimos meses exudaba clase e historia. En sus paredes agrietadas y desconchadas, se adivinaba el tipo de huéspedes que habían dormido allí en una época donde el cielo era visible, los jardines rebosaban verde y las fuentes derrochaban agua limpia. Ahora no era más que un triste edificio en ruinas. Abandonado y olvidado. Perfecto para esconderse a plena vista en una de las ciudades con mayor población del país.

 

De camino a la cocina, un sabor intenso a café le inundó la boca. Era tan real que casi podía sentir el líquido bajando por el esófago, calentándole a su paso.

 

Agoney terminó su café tan rápido como pudo antes de entrar al despacho de su superior. Éste se levantó a recibirlo sonriente nada más entrar a la habitación. 

 

– Hombre, Hernández, pasa. Ya tenía ganas de conocerte –el sargento Guix le estrechó la mano con efusividad–. Siéntate.

 

Agoney obedeció al instante. 

 

– Señor. 

 

– ¿Cómo llevas tu llegada a la Tierra?

 

Agoney odiaba las cordialidades. Estaba allí para trabajar, aprender más sobre el caso y empezar a investigar lo antes posible, no para hacerse amigo de nadie.

 

– Bien, acostumbrándome –respondió a media voz– ¿Cómo va la investigación?

 

– Veo que no quieres perder el tiempo –sonrió. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa de caoba sintética, entrelazando los dedos–. Bien. Como sabes, la mayoría de los datos de los tres replicantes huidos han sido borrados. Solo sabemos sus números de serie y una descripcióngenérica que nos proporcionaron los dueños. Dos de ellos trabajaban en el mismo hotel del centro de la ciudad. Y la tercera, la primera en desertar, era una enfermera. Desaparecieron de un día para otro, sin constancia de que se les hubiera jubilado. La investigación se complica al no poder entrevistar a sus compañeros, ya que no queremos que otros Nexus-9 sepan de la situación. Así que te pido la mayor discreción posible.

 

– Por supuesto –asintió Agoney con semblante serio–. Necesito toda la documentación del caso. Cualquier contacto y el último lugar en el que fueron vistos.

 

Guix abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y le entregó un pequeño USB.

 

– Aquí tienes toda la información que hemos podido reunir de los Nexus-9 A1115, MM1333 y R1083.

 

– Gracias. Empezaré enseguida.

 

– Claro, claro –Guix se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta–. Pero antes, deja que te presente al resto del equipo.

 

Agoney sonrío lo más honestamente que pudo. Quería empezar con buen pie, así que no le quedaba otra que aceptar la invitación. Se limitó a seguir al sargento, saludando y olvidando los nombres de sus compañeros al momento. 

 

Suspiró cuando por fin pudo sentarse en su escritorio. Estaba completamente vacío a excepción del ordenador. Sabia que se iría impregnando de su personalidad a medida que pasaran los días, pero por ahora, el silencio y el orden de su despacho le servían para calmar su mente. Introdujo el USB en el puerto correspondiente y se dispuso a aprender todo lo posible sobre los tres sujetos.

 

– Vamos a ver dónde se esconden.

 

La caza acababa de comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias! Tenía muchas ganas de empezar a publicar esta historia. No sé aún cuántos capítulos va a tener. Lo que sí sé es que voy a publicar todos los martes. Por si no lo sabes, en tw soy @Anngejj y mis DMs están abiertos.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo. Nos leemos!! <3
> 
> PD. La escena del piano fue escrita varios días antes del directo de Raoul, así que creo firmemente que es culpa mía que cantara esa canción. De nada :P


	2. La apuesta

 

El bar era pequeño, a penas media docena de mesas grises alrededor de una barra con cientos de botellas en diferentes idiomas en las estanterías. No había ventanas, tan solo el escaparate al frente del establecimiento, donde un par de carteles mostraban las buenas críticas recibidas. Las paredes eran metálicas con luces de neón anunciando los platos estrella. La mayoría eran algún tipo de fusión hispano-asiática. Y, por supuesto, la especialidad. El plato favorito del dueño. El que le daba el nombre al local. El que R no iba a olvidar en la vida por culpa de una maldita apuesta. Ravioli. Zanahoria, mascarpone y tomillo; remolacha, queso de oveja, ricotta y menta o ricotta y espinacas eran algunos de los rellenos más populares. Los quesos eran sintéticos, por supuesto. Las únicas vacas que quedaban eran demasiado caras como para que alguien como su jefe –un aliado de la causa que no dudaba ni un segundo en ayudar a replicantes necesitados– tuviese acceso a ellas. La mayoría de los productos alimenticios se producían en laboratorios y se racionaban antes de la venta al público. Solo unos cuantos privilegiados podían decir que habían probado algo _de verdad._

 

R era uno de ellos. Antes de huir, trabajaba de botones en un hotel bastante exclusivo, donde políticos y empresarios se hospedaban y reunían cada día. Fiestas imposibles se celebraban todos los meses. El alcohol y la comida nunca faltaban. En aquellas ocasiones, los empleados se agolpaban en las cocinas intentando si quiera probar las sobras. Deleitándose con los sabores llenos de color, con las texturas imposibles y con aquellos aromas que parecían provenir de otros mundos. En cierto modo, así era. Pues eran sabores del pasado. De alimentos que crecían de la tierra. La mayoría de los habitantes del planeta, y sus colonias espaciales, jamás conocerían el sabor original de los alimentos que estaban hartos de ver reproducidos en libros o películas.

 

El hotel contaba con su propio invernadero donde cultivaban algunas verduras y hortalizas, así como las especias que se utilizaban en las diversas recetas del restaurante. Cuando R supo de su existencia, se quedó maravillado. No era muy grande, pero lo suficiente para albergar al menos una veintena de especies. Estaba construido enteramente con metal blanco y cristal, lo que le daba un aire clásico, a tiempos mejores a donde R se permitía viajar cada vez que lo visitaba. 

 

En los dos años que trabajó en el hotel, no había descanso que no pasara allí. Entre las plantas podía disfrutar de la quietud y paz de la que carecía el resto de su día. Acabó aprendiendo los cuidados y trucos de cada una de ellas. Apreciándolas y agradeciéndoles su labor. Respirando su aire purificado que tanto bien le hacían. 

 

El día que supo que se escapaba, se escabulló al invernadero, cogiendo tantas semillas y esquejes como pudo, con la idea de intentar replicar aquel oasis en cuanto tuviese ocasión. Y así hizo. Poco a poco, a lo largo de los meses, las plantas fueron creciendo, y los primeros frutos aparecieron. Ahora suministraba a Ravioli’s con sus especias y alguna que otra hortaliza.

 

Comenzó a prepararse para el servicio del día. Como siempre, empezó cortando algunos ingredientes, dejándolos listos para el cocinero. Después se trasladó al bar, reponiendo las bebidas agotadas. Y por último, se cercioró de que las superficies estuviesen limpias. Sabía que la polución y el humo de los cigarros y la cocina, haría que el lugar volviese a su aspecto descuidado, pero quería que al menos los primeros clientes pudieran disfrutar de un ambiente más apetecible. 

 

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, sin embargo, una sensación extraña se le había instalado en el pecho desde que había entrado al local. Una especie de zumbido que le hacía permanecer alerta. No lo entendía, pero estaba seguro de que no auguraba nada bueno.

 

Agoney llevaba media hora fuera del bar de su sospechoso. Había abierto hacía un par de horas. Y aunque estaba tranquilo, poco a poco se empezaba a llenar de clientes. Podía ver al chico moviéndose libremente de una mesa a otra. Agoney volvió a mirar la pantalla de su tablet, asegurándose de que tenía a la persona adecuada. Una vez corroborado, entró al local en busca de respuestas.

 

Hacía menos de una semana que se había hecho cargo del caso de los tres replicantes huidos. Tras un par de llamadas, y otras tantas interrogaciones, creía estar cerca de dar con uno de ellos. No entendía cómo sus compañeros podían llevar meses intentando avanzar en el caso sin resultado. Aunque pensándolo bien, viendo a la gente con la que compartía oficina, tampoco le sorprendía. Agradecía cada día que el Sargento Guix le permitiera llevar la investigación en solitario. 

 

La replicante A1115 trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital Clínic. El último día del que había constancia de que fuese a trabajar, se les dio el alta a cinco pacientes. Dos de ellos llevaban en el hospital un poco más de un mes. Pero solo uno era de una edad similar, al menos en apariencia, a la replicante. Agoney pensó que si A1115 había desarrollado emociones que la habían llevado a desertar, probablemente había una persona responsable de ese cambio. Y muy posiblemente, esa persona le hubiese ayudado a escapar el día en el que le dieran el alta médica. 

 

El paciente se llamaba Alfred. Un joven risueño y soñador, según los amigos a los que Agoney había entrevistado. Éstos le contaron que era dueño de un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad, y que cuando no estaba trabajando, se pasaba las horas escribiendo a la antigua usanza; con lápiz y papel. Era un enamorado del pasado. Un romántico empedernido. Durante su ingreso había conocido a una chica de la que se había enamorado perdidamente y con la que estaba saliendo en la actualidad. Una tal Amaia. Agoney tenía todas las piezas encima de la mesa, y había llegado el momento de ver si encajaban.

 

Tomó asiento cerca de la puerta, en una mesa donde podía observar todo el local. Parecía que Alfred era el único encargado en servir a los clientes. El chico no tardó en acercarse a tomar nota. Agoney desplegó todos sus encantos y pronto se encontraron hablando de la historia del lugar y compartiendo anécdotas de bares. El blade runner se dejó aconsejar, y aunque estaba de servicio, acabó compartiendo una cerveza japonesa con el dueño y pidiendo el plato estrella.

 

Agoney sentía que había preparado el terreno, que el sospechoso estaba lo suficientemente cómodo como para compartir datos personales, como el nombre de su novia o cómo y dónde se conocieron. Cuando iba a comenzar con el interrogatorio, la puerta del fondo se abrió de par en par y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

 

Un chico rubio de rostro perfecto y angelical salió de la cocina con un plato en la mano. Sus latidos se aceleraron. Y un escalofrío le sacudió de pies a cabeza. Un suave zumbido se le instaló en el pecho. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando sosegarse. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, el chico le devolvía la mirada con una expresión inescrutable. Agoney estaba intentando ser racional y lógico, pero su cerebro no parecía querer colaborar. No podía dejar de fijarse en todos los detalles del camarero. Cómo le caía el flequillo rubio sobre la cara, y cómo él se lo intentaba apartar a soplidos cada dos pasos sin éxito; cómo sus ojos marrones se iban aclarando según se iba acercando; su nariz perfecta; sus labios y ese lunar en el que quería perderse para siempre; y la mandíbula que enmarcaba todo, con la que podría cortar lo que quisiera. Agoney se humedeció los labios inconscientemente, y el chico le imitó. Era demasiado perfecto para ser humano.

 

Alfred captó el cambio en el rostro de Agoney. Al seguir su mirada y ver a qué se debía, esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

 

– Es R, nuestro pinche y ayudante en general. Nuestro chico para todo.

 

R. Definitivamente no era un nombre humano. Debía haber sospechado que se trataba de un replicante con esa cara. No quería pensar en cuánto habrían pagado sus compradores para conseguir ese físico, ni para qué propósito.

Realmente había venido esperando encontrar la prueba definitiva que le llevase hasta la enfermera, y parecía que iba a poder tachar dos números de la lista. Por la edad que aparentaba el chicho rubio, tenía que ser uno de los Nexus-9; los Nexus-8 que quedaban eran mucho más mayores. La mera idea de la posibilidad de jubilarlo hizo que se mareara ligeramente. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos para estabilizarse.

 

– ¿R?

 

– Sí, es un mote –respondió Alfred con una sonrisa–. Odia su nombre real, así que prefiere la inicial.

 

– ¿Y cuál es su nombre real? –preguntó con curiosidad real, quizás se había precipitado juzgándole– R puede llevar a confusiones.

 

–No tengo ni idea –rió–. Creo que es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba.

 

R llegó donde se encontraban los otros, dejando el plato con delicadeza frente a Agoney. Antes de que pudiera presentar el plato, Alfred se le adelantó. 

 

– Ravioli de zanahoria, mascarpone y tomillo, mi preferido.

 

R asintió con su sonrisa perfecta antes de irse.

 

– R –llamó Alfred, haciendo que el chico se diera la vuelta–, que dice… –miró hacia Agoney al darse cuenta que no conocía su nombre.

 

– Agoney.

 

El dueño hizo un gesto de sorpresa al oír el nombre, pero no comentó nada.

 

– Dice Agoney que no deberías llamarte R –volvió a dirigirse al otro chico–. Que es un nombre que puede llevar a confusiones –añadió con media sonrisa.

 

R miró a los dos extrañado intentando entender algo que se le escapa. Le sostuvo la mirada a Agoney unos segundos de más, queriendo descifrar el misterio de aquellos ojos oscuros. Decidió rendirse, por el momento. Volvió a darle su atención a Alfred antes de responder.

 

– Que me llame como quiera –dijo con un suspiro que no pretendía dejar escapar– Cualquier nombre me vale.

 

Agoney esbozó una sonrisa, sin entender porqué aquel chico hacía que se sintiera de aquella manera. Normalmente le estaría acribillando a preguntas intentando determinar si se trataba del replicante de su lista. Bajó la mirada un segundo buscando inspiración. Y ahí estaba, delante de sus ojos. Oliendo de maravilla.

 

– ¿Ravioli? –preguntó sonriendo de lado.

 

Era obviamente una broma. Esperaba que se rieran, que le siguieran el juego. Algo. Pero de pronto se hizo el silencio. Espeso e incomodo. Alfred lo miró un segundo al escuchar su respuesta, pero toda su atención estaba en el chico rubio. R miraba a Agoney de una forma imposible de descifrar. Parecía confundido, enfadado, a punto de llorar e inmensamente feliz. Cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que la había abierto inconscientemente. Tras una última mirada desconcertada a los otros dos chicos, se marchó a paso ligero hacia la cocina, tropezándose con varias mesas de camino.

 

Agoney se giró perplejo hacia Alfred.

 

– Era una broma –aclaró.

 

– Lo sé, lo sé… –le intentó tranquilizar el chico, apretándole el hombro con la mano levemente– Discúlpame un segundo.

 

Acto seguido se alejó siguiendo los pasos de R hacia la cocina. Al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, abrió la puerta trasera con cuidado y se asomó al callejón repleto de contenedores de basura. Dejó la puerta abierta y se dirigió al hueco entre dos de ellos, donde se adivinaban unas botas negras con suela de goma.

 

R levantó la cabeza al oír los pasos.

 

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó más preocupado que otra cosa– Has dejado el bar sin nadie que lo vigile.

 

– Me importa una mierda el bar ahora mismo –respondió con honestidad, agachándose–. Como si se lo quieren llevar todo. Lo que importa es que estés bien.

 

R le cogió de las manos con desesperación.

 

– Tú lo has oído.

 

– Sí –no se lo podía creer, pero no había duda alguna de cuál había sido la primera palabra que Agoney le había dirigido al rubio.

 

– No tiene sentido.

 

– Pero lo ha dicho.

 

– No puede ser, Alfred –se sentía a punto del llanto–. Fue una broma, una apuesta… ¡Es un puto monigote con cara, por Dios!

 

Se levantó la camiseta blanca, dejando ver el tatuaje en su costado izquierdo. En el mismo lugar en el que los humanos portaban su Marca, él tenía un pequeño dibujo de finas lineas negras. Un ravioli con carita sonriente. 

 

Un par de meses atrás, en una de sus sesiones filosóficas, como les gustaba llamarlas, entre copas y risas comenzaron a hablar de amor y de almas gemelas. Ninguno creía en ellas. Uno porque carecía de Marca, y el otro, porque creía haber encontrado al amor de su vida, aun sin ser su alma gemela. R no recordaba cómo llegaron a decidir el reto y sus consecuencias. Pero acabaron corriendo por todo el Hotel a las tantas de la madrugada, con más alcohol que sangre bombeando en sus cuerpos. R acabó perdiendo, y aceptando el precio a pagar. Tentar al destino y crearse una Marca falsa. Queriendo hacer las cosas a su manera, decidió que un dibujo sería menos serio que la palabra en si. Aunque parecía no haber servido de mucho.

 

– Nadie explicó las reglas, R –Alfred parecía sereno. Intentando encontrar el sentido a toda la situación– Es la primera palabra que tu alma gemela te dirige. No se especifica si todas las Marcas son escritas o hay algunas dibujadas, como la tuya. 

 

– Pero yo no nací con ella –insistió R, sin comprender cómo Alfred no estaba tan histérico como él– No puede ser reciproco. Tiene que ser una estúpida coincidencia. Nosotros no tenemos La Marca. No nacemos con un alma gemela.

 

Todas las posibles opciones le aterraban de igual manera. Las Marcas podrían no coincidir. Era muy extraño, pero se habían dado casos. Cabía la posibilidad de que sí que fuesen almas gemelas. Pero el rechazo o el odio que los humanos podían llegar a tener hacia los replicantes le horrorizaba. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar el otro chico al enterarse de lo que era. La última opción, y la más probable, era que fuese todo una paranoia suya. No más que una coincidencia. Pero había sentido cosas que no había sentido antes. Jamás. Y para eso no tenía explicación.

 

– También creíamos al principio de los tiempo que no podíais empatizar –insistió Alfred–. Y más adelante, que no podíais procrear. Y ha quedado demostrado que ambas eran ideas falsas ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser diferente?

 

– No, Alfred. Tiene que ser otra cosa –no podía aceptarlo–. Cuando llegue al Hotel hablaré con Mamen. Si hay algo escrito sobre el tema, lo sabrá. 

 

– Eso seguro –admitió el chico con una sonrisa.

 

– Vete dentro –apretó sus manos haciéndole ver que estaba bien–. Yo voy enseguida 

 

– Vale –se levantó con cuidado y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente–. No tardes.

 

Agoney llevaba observando la puerta de la cocina desde que Alfred había desaparecido tras ella, debatiéndose entre quedarse sentado y esperar a que alguno de los dos volviese a aparecer o levantarse e ir en su busca. No se sentía él mismo. Era como si todas las facultades que tan buen profesional le hacían, le hubiesen abandonado. Estaba perdido. En un momento de lucidez, sin pensárselo demasiado, se levantó prácticamente de un salto y se fue tras ellos. 

 

Abrió la puerta con demasiado ímpetu, haciendo que chocara con algo. Agoney la cerró con cuidado tras él, descubriendo que lo que había parado la puerta era una pequeña maceta cerámica con lo que parecía un árbol joven creciendo en ella. Era extraño, por decir algo, ver un árbol de apariencia natural en la actualidad. Y más aún, encontrárselo en un bar del centro de la ciudad. No le dio más importancia, pero entonces, vio las hojas y sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

 

Las conocía. Las había visto miles de veces. En libros, en pantallas de ordenador y diferentes aparatos. Pero jamás las había tocado. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la planta. Alargó su mano y acarició una de sus hojas con delicadeza. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse totalmente en el tacto de las agujas contra la piel; del aroma a verde que le estaba embriagando por segundos. Era una especie extinta, como casi todas. Había leído su historia miles de veces. Su procedencia, sus usos. Tradiciones e historias donde aparecía. Todo para intentar encontrar al menos una pista que le ayudara a adivinar porqué ésta, y no otra, era la Marca con la que había nacido. El nombre en latín de una planta desaparecida de la faz de la Tierra.

 

– CupressusSempervirens.

 

Al principio creyó que había sido él. Que sin darse cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta. Pero al instante comprendió que no. Que una voz tras él le estaba hablando. Estaba a su espalda, pero al mismo tiempo la sentía dentro, como si le hablase directamente al cerebro. Sin palabras. Un calor intenso le invadió por completo. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Apoyándose en la pared consiguió levantarse y darse la vuelta. Y ahí esta él, serio, pero inofensivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer! 


	3. El hacedor de ojos

 

– No puede ser –dijo en apenas un susurro. Le temblaban las piernas. Realmente nunca tuvo esperanza de encontrar a su alma gemela, y mucho menos de aquella manera; acariciando un ciprés en la cocina de un bar.

 

– Al amigo del amigo de un amigo le gustan las plantar tanto como a mí y consiguió esta preciosidad. Es un regalo de cumpleaños, me lo trajo esta mañana – no sabía porqué sentía la necesidad de darle explicaciones. Lo único que quería era saber si realmente se estaba volviendo loco o la conexión con el chico era real. Pero verlo tan interesado con algo que a él le apasionaba, le emocionada más de lo que podía expresar.

 

Agoney no entendía cómo el chico podía estar aparentemente tan tranquilo cuando él no podía prácticamente mantenerse en pie. Le ardía el costado. El corazón. Las entrañas. Quería avanzar y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, pero, al mismo tiempo, quería frenar sus impulsos y comportarse como un ser humano civilizado. Aquel desconocido se acababa de convertir en un pilar fundamental de su existencia. Pero Agoney era un profesional, y estaba de servicio.

 

– ¿Tu cumpleaños? –preguntó extrañado. Aún en su estado, no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de descubrir si realmente era un replicante.

 

– Sí, fue ayer diecinueve –explicó con una sonrisa. Lo notaba nervioso, pero no quería aventurarse a preguntar si era por la misma razón que él.

 

– Felicidades, ¿cuántos cumpliste?

 

– Tr… Veinte –podía sentir como se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos. Odiaba a quien lo hubiese diseñado por permitir que su piel se coloreara de aquella manera.

 

Agoney lo miró curioso.

 

– Entiendo que sea una edad nueva y no estés acostumbrado, pero o me equivoco o te ibas a quitar diecisiete años de encima.

 

R rió nervioso. 

 

– No se me dan bien los números –bajó la mirada, sintiéndose ridículo por lo que acababa de decir.

 

Agoney tenia cada vez más claro que aquel chico era R1083 y no sabía cómo sentirse. Le sonrío con complicidad, mientras decidía su próximo movimiento.

 

– Ya…

 

– Se me traba la lengua cuando me pongo nervioso –se excusó, llevándose la mano al flequillo, evitando su mirada.

 

– Eres R1083, ¿verdad? –necesitaba saberlo de una vez, para bien o para mal. La manera en la que se le descompuso la cara al oír aquel número de serie, fue respuesta suficiente.

 

Lo tenía acorralado. Solo le quedaba sacar su identificación y detenerlo, para después llevarlo a comisaría. Allí le interrogarían, para comprender qué le había llevado a desertar y cómo lo había hecho. Acto seguido, sin juicio de por medio, se le jubilaría; una manera de decir que iba a ser ejecutado sin humanizarlo demasiado. 

 

Tenía ganas de llorar al ver –al sentir– el terror en aquellos ojos color miel. No había nada en ellos que le dijeran que no era humano. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Tenia que actuar rápido. Era objetivo, de cabeza fría y eficaz. O al menos siempre lo había sido, hasta ese momento. Estaba a punto de atentar contra su profesionalidad. Sabía que si llegaba a oídos de su jefe, sería el fin de su carrera.

 

– Tienes cinco minutos, después iré a por ti –le penetraba con la mirada, intentado que entendiese la urgencia de sus palabras y que se largara de allí YA.

 

– Pero…

 

Agoney sacó su identificación del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, enseñándole su fotoy su placa.

 

– Eres un blade runner –afirmó R con un hilo de voz. 

 

Un blade runner le estaba dejando escapar, o al menos le estaba dando ventaja. Su alma gemela se dedicaba a cazar y matar replicantes. Aun consumido por el miedo y la rabia, tenía más claro que nunca que aquel desconocido era la persona con la que el destino, en un juego macabro, había decidido unirlo para siempre. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Y sabía que Agoney estaba igual que él.

 

– Vete –urgió.

 

No se lo pensó más. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la salida trasera, perdiéndose entre los callejones.

 

Agoney se agachó nada más cerrarse la puerta. Con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, ahogó un grito contra sus piernas. Se mantuvo en aquella postura un par de minutos más, intentando tranquilizarse. Se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose en la maceta. Volvió a fijarse en el joven ciprés, y sin pensárselo demasiado, lo recogió y se lo llevó con él. Salió de la cocina con paso decidido hacia la puerta principal.

 

– ¡Eh, amigo! –llamó Alfred a sus espaldas– Se te olvida la cuenta.

 

Agoney lo miró de soslayo. No quería problemas. Se acercó a la mesa y tocó con su reloj la pequeña pantalla en una de las esquinas de la mesa donde había estado sentado.

 

– Ahí tienes –contestó con media sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta–. Que tengas un buen día.

 

Alfred se percató del árbol en aquel instante.

 

– Eso no es tuyo. Dudo que R te lo haya regalado. Es mejor que lo dejes donde lo encontraste.

 

– Ahora forma parte de una investigación –le respondió con tranquilidad, enseñándole su identificación.

 

– Joder…

 

Agoney estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Recordó el motivo por el que había ido al bar en primer lugar. Colocó la maceta en la mesa con delicadeza y se acercó al camarero.

 

– R1083 huyó por la puerta de atrás –los ojos de Alfred se abrieron como platos al oír el número de serie de su amigo– Necesito saber dónde se esconde.

 

Alfred comenzó a balbucear un montón de excusas inconexas mirándose el delantal.

– Alfred –llamó, dando un paso al frente– ¿dónde?

 

– No sé nada. No sé dónde están.

 

Bingo.

 

– Están todos juntos, ¿verdad?

 

– Eh… yo… 

 

Agoney podía percibir cómo el cerebro del otro chico estaba trabajando tan rápido como podía, intentando encontrar la excusa adecuada; cómo escabullirse de la situación en la que se veía envuelto. 

 

Al principio de la investigación llegó a contemplar la posibilidad de que los tres desertores estuviesen juntos, aunque no hubiese ningún indicio que lo sugiriera. Alfred acababa de darle la información que le faltaba. Si los nexus-9 se habían encontrado, solo podía significar una cosa.

 

– Están con los rebeldes –no era una pregunta. No necesitaba una respuesta afirmativa. La única forma que tres replicantes huidos en diferentes fechas y desde diferentes puntos de la ciudad, se hubiesen encontrado, era si una organización como el Movimiento por la Libertad Replicante se hubiese preocupado de ayudarles a escapar para así poder tener nuevos reclutas por la causa. 

 

Alfred guardó silencio unos segundos. Gotas de sudor le bañaban la frente.

 

– No… no sé –consiguió decir.

 

– Tienes suerte que esté de buen humor.

 

Dicho esto, volvió a coger el ciprés y abandonó el bar camino de su coche. Tenía claro dónde buscar la siguiente pista. Lo que no tenía tan claro era qué iba a hacer una vez la encontrase.

 

El mercado negro genético era algo de lo que todo el mundo conocía su existencia, pero que todos decidían ignorar. Muchas de las pequeñas tiendas del mercado no eran más que tapaderas con laboratorios en sus trastiendas. Agoney buscaba a J. F. Gómez López, el mejor diseñador genético que había trabajado jamás para la Tinet co. Había desaparecido hacía unos de años, y se rumoreaba que ahora trabajaba para los rebeldes. 

 

Agoney se había paseado entre los puestos de comida callejera y las entradas de los establecimientos durante la última hora, haciendo comentarios aquí y allí, intentando entablar conversación con los dueños de los puestos, sin suerte. No quería empezar a preguntar sin más y acabar espantando a posibles testigos. Cuando estaba a punto de dar el día de búsqueda por finalizado, un saludo le hizo girarse sobre sí.

 

– ¡Buenas tardes, Jota! –la dueña de uno de los puestos se dirigía a un hombre de mediana edad de pelo pajizo. Éste respondió al saludo con un leve movimiento de mano y se perdió en la tienda de antigüedades de la esquina.

 

Decidió seguirlo al interior del establecimiento. Aunque el cartel de cerrado iluminaba la puerta, no tenía la llave echada. 

 

Parecía que J. F., si es que realmente era él, era un gran coleccionista. Fragmentos de vidas pasadas adornaban sus estantes. Imágenes de jóvenes sonrientes ajenos a lo que les deparara el futuro. Artilugios de otras épocas. Reliquias, tesoros mimados y cuidados con esmero. Agoney pasó por el estrecho pasillo con sumo cuidado, intentando no tropezarse con nada. Al abrir la puerta hacia la trastienda, un aire helado le golpeó de lleno. Definitivamente lo había encontrado.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio. Al final de éstas se encontraba una puerta blindada. Agoney se puso uno de los trajes protectores que colgaban de la pared, giró la manivela con cuidado y por fin entró en el laboratorio.

 

No era muy grande. Una pequeña nave insonorizada. La escarcha cubría las paredes. Estaba seguro que, sin el traje, no duraría más de diez minutos en la habitación. El zumbido constante que emanaba la maquinaria, le tranquilizaba de alguna manera. J. F. se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, y parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Estaba inmerso en su trabajo, analizando ojos que sacaba de un contenedor sobre la mesa.

 

– J. F. Gómez –llamó Agoney, haciendo que el científico diera un respingo, dándose la vuelta de un salto.

 

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

 

Agoney dio un par de pasos al frente.

 

– Llevamos buscándote mucho tiempo –dijo pausadamente–. Soy el agente Hernández. Te enseñaría mi placa, pero no la saqué antes de ponerme el traje.

 

– Un blade runner –susurró– ¿Qué quieres? No estoy haciendo nada malo. Hago mi trabajo y me pagan por ello.

 

– Haces tu trabajo para los rebeldes que quieren acabar con el sistema. Y lo haces a escondidas en la trastienda de tu tapadera. Nada ilegal.

 

– No entiendes nada –dijo con un toque de desprecio en la voz.

 

– Explícamelo –y por una milésima de segundo bajó la guardia. Quería saber, quería entender porqué los buenos no eran tan buenos, ni los malos tan malos. Necesitaba comprenderlo para aceptar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. No tardó en volverse a poner la máscara para seguir interrogando, ante el silencio del contrario–. Haces ojos sin marca, sin número de serie. Lo único que tienen para diferenciarse, haciendo así imposible que se les detecte.

 

– No son menos humanos que tú o yo –contestó J. F. señalándolo–. La única diferencia es que nosotros crecimos en el útero de nuestras madres, y ellos en un laboratorio. Sienten y sufren tanto o más que nosotros. Que no se te olvide.

 

– Necesito saber dónde se esconden –prosiguió, ignorando lo que el científico acababa de decir.

 

– No sé dónde se esconden. Yo solo vendo ojos a quien me paga. No pregunto.

 

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y se arrepentía por segundos de haber dejado a R escapar. Debería haberlo interrogado. Lejos de la comisaría, quizás, pero permitió que se le nublara el juicio, y no lo podía volver a permitir.

 

Con un movimiento rápido, y con una rabia de la que no era consciente que escondía, estampó a J. F. contra la pared más cercana, agarrándolo de cuello.

 

– No me hagas preguntártelo otra vez.

 

– De verdad que no lo sé –dijo con la voz entrecortada. Con el miedo exudando de todos sus poros.

 

Agoney volvió a golpearlo contra la pared con un gruñido.

 

– Podría arrancarte el traje y encerrarte aquí –amenazó en un susurro–. Ellos perderían a su hacedor de ojos, pero tú perderías mucho más ¿De verdad te merece la pena?

 

– Que no…

 

– ¿DÓNDE?

 

– ¡En el Ritz! ¡En el hotel Ritz! Lleva abandonado décadas, nadie los buscaría allí, es una zona muy contaminada.

 

Lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo, llevándose las manos al cuello. Musitó un simple gracias y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, cambio de opinión. Tenía una pregunta más quemándole en la punta de la lengua.

 

– ¿Podrías hacer lo contrario?

 

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

 

– Crear un ojo con un número de serie que reaccionara al escanearlo –explicó Agoney con la mirada fija en él.

 

– Si tienes el número, no lo dudes.

 

Agoney asintió antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola tras él.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el personaje de J. F. Gómez López, en la película original hay un personaje (también diseñador genético) llamado J. F. Sebastian. Me pareció demasiada casualidad como para no incluirlo!
> 
> Siento que me repito, pero gracias por leer, de corazón :)))))  
>  Nos vemos la semana que viene


	4. 122

 

 

Verde. Allá a donde mirara, no había otro color. Cientos de tonalidades diferentes dentro del mismo espectro. Y de vez en cuando, un brochazo de marrón, o algún color más vibrante en forma de flor.

Corría colina abajo, rodeado de risas infantiles que se entremezclaban con la suya propia. Su hermano. Su primo. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía adivinar sus nombres. Rozaba las hojas que quedaban a su altura con las manos, llevándose el rocío de la mañana a su paso. Más risas, hasta caer al suelo agotado, sujetándose el abdomen. Tumbado entre las raíces se perdía en el tupido dosel verde sobre su cabeza, recreándose en el juego de luces provocado por los rayos de sol al atravesar las hojas. Y allí, completamente relajado, se dejaba llevar hasta quedarse dormido.

No había excepción, cada vez que cruzaba el umbral de aquella habitación, el olor y la humedad que desprendía le transportaba inevitablemente a aquel lugar de su imaginación. Un lugar creado especialmente en un laboratorio, pero que aún así lo sentía propio. Lo había analizado mil veces, pero seguía sin comprender su propósito. No era un lugar real, o al menos no en la actualidad. Por lo tanto no era un recuerdo con el que poder sentirse identificado. Quizás pretendía ser un sueño placentero; uno en el que deseas volver a perderte una y otra vez. Fuera como fuese, lo agradecía. Estaba seguro que su amor por las plantas nacía en aquel lugar imaginario. En aquella mañana de invierno en el bosque con una familia que jamás llegaría a existir.

En su origen, no era más que otra habitación de hotel, justo al lado de la suya. Con las paredes agrietadas y los azulejos del baño desconchados. Ahora se había convertido en su invernadero particular. Su colección de plantas iba creciendo a un ritmo vertiginoso, y pronto tuvo claro que su habitación se le iba a quedar pequeña. Poco a poco fue habilitando el espacio. Añadió luces ultra violeta; incluso fabricó su propio sistema de riego con ayuda de otro de los inquilinos. El último paso fue crear un acceso directo desde su habitación. Una puerta que lo llevase a su paraíso. Se podía pasar horas allí. Cuidando las plantas, o sentado entre ellas, con algún libro en las manos. O simplemente tumbado en el suelo, dejando que sus pulmones se llenasen de un aire purificado del que rara vez disfrutaban.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el suelo cuando un golpe en la puerta le hizo volver en sí. Probablemente horas. Había tardado el triple en llegar al Hotel, pues había callejeado, cambiando el rumbo varias veces, intentando despistar al blade runner. Llegó sin aliento, y sin mediar palabra, subió las escaleras y se refugió en el invernadero, intentando tranquilizarse. Llevaba allí desde entonces, así que supuso que alguno de sus compañeros había venido en su busca para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

No pudo esconder la sorpresa de su rostro, cuando se encontró con una de las líderes del movimiento devolviéndole la mirada.

– Mamen, ¿pasa algo?

– Eso me lo tendrás que contestar tú a mí –respondió alzando las cejas–. Sal de ahí anda, que te va a dar algo con tanto calor. Vamos a tu habitación.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy bien –contestó acompañándola a la estancia contigua, con la vista fija en el suelo.

– Errecito, que te conozco como si te hubiese  _parío_  –cuando usaba ese tono con él, sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Mamen se había convertido en alguien fundamental en su vida. Algo parecido a la madre que nunca tuvo.

Era uno de los modelos nexus-8 de combate creados en el año 2020 para luchar y servir en el espacio. Tras el apagón de 2022, donde por culpa de un pulso electromagnético inducido por la resistencia replicante de la época, el mundo se sumió en dos semanas de completa oscuridad, toda información digital se perdió o se vio gravemente deteriorada. Como consecuencia, los replicantes se liberaron, pues cualquier registro que existiera hasta entonces, había desaparecido. Solo les quedaba el número de serie en sus ojos. Por eso algunos replicantes, como era el caso de Mamen, optaron por prescindir de él. Ahora lucía con orgullo su herida de guerra, aunque en el exterior siempre llevaba sus gafas de sol puestas para pasar desapercibida. Poco después de huir con éxito a la Tierra, los replicantes empezaron a organizarse. Mamen fue una de las primeras líderes del movimiento en España.

R no podía ver nada de aquella figura de poder en aquel instante, pues la mujer lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación.

– Has llegado al Hotel antes de que tu turno acabase –continuó hablando la replicante–. Subiste a tu cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo y te has encerrado hasta ahora. No me vengas con que no te pasa  _ná_.

El chico se quedó unos segundos mirando un lugar indeterminado en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se debatía en qué decir y cómo hacerlo.

– Un blade runner vino al bar de Alfred –dijo sin rodeos. Estaba seguro de que no le había seguido, pero si había ido a por él, podría estar investigando el paradero del grupo. Tenían que estar en alerta y preparados. Mamen no parecía entender la gravedad de la situación, así que añadió–. Era humano y sabía quien era.

La replicante se levantó de un salto al oír aquello. Si dirigió a la puerta y tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca, volvió a sentarse. R seguía de pie junto a ella.

– ¿Cómo que sabía quien eras? –preguntó casi en un susurro– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es un humano? No hay constancia de ninguno desde hace años –lo observó unos segundos, buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos del contrario– ¿Cómo has escapado?

R suspiró. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que explicar todo lo vivido aquella mañana, pero apenas había empezado a procesarlo él mismo. No sabía por dónde empezar, así que decidió responder las preguntas una a una.

– Me preguntó directamente si era R1083 –volviendo a bajar la mirada mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo.

– ¿Cómo? –Mamen parecía sorprendida y asustada por aquella declaración, aunque intentó controlar sus emociones antes de volver a hablar– Borramos vuestros datos antes de rescataros, es imposible.

– Pues lo sabía –musitó R–. No sé qué más sabrá.

– Tiene sentido que sea humano –comentó la mujer, más para ella que otra cosa–. No querrán que los nexus-9 piensen demasiado… –volvió a darle la atención al chico– Pero, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que lo es? ¿Qué te dio esa sensación?

– Me dejó escapar –Mamen no esperaba aquella respuesta–. Estoy bastante seguro de que es mi alma gemela.

La replicante emitió un sonido a medio camino entre una carcajada y un bufido incrédulo. Al ver la mirada seria del muchacho, Mamen se dio cuenta de que R creía firmemente esa afirmación. Y que eso le aterraba.

– Pero, niño… ¿Tienes la Marca?

Entonces R le contó su historia. La apuesta con Alfred; la visita a aquel antro que olía a sudor y a tinta, con el martilleo constante de las máquinas como único hilo musical; la decisión de tatuarse un dibujo en lugar de palabras. Todo los detalles en los que podía pensar hasta llegar a los sucesos de aquella mañana. La sensación en el pecho, y cómo su mundo se volvió del revés al abrir la puerta de la cocina y conectar sus ojos con los de color azabache del chico moreno sentado junto Alfred. El burbujeo en el estómago al oír su voz por primera vez, pronunciando su propio nombre – _Agoney–_ y la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía al darle vida a la Marca en su costado. Cómo calor y frío se fundieron en un mar de sensaciones a las que no sabía ponerles nombre, y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Cómo no quiso aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y finalmente, cómo Agoney había reaccionado a las primeras palabras que R le había dirigido.

Mamen escuchaba muy atenta. A medida que avanzaba, su boca se iba abriendo más y más, hasta que se llevó una mano hasta ella, apoyando la otra mano en su pecho.

– Pero, cariño, eres un milagro –le dijo visiblemente emocionada. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él, atrayéndolo con fuerza y fundiéndose en un abrazo–. Eres la prueba definitiva de que los replicantes tenemos alma.

R no lo había pensado de aquella manera. Aún estaba demasiado alterado por todo lo que le acababa de pasar. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, era el primer replicante del que hubiera constancia que hubiese encontrado a su alma gemela. Aunque su Marca se hubiese generado artificialmente después de su nacimiento, le había llevado hasta la persona indicada. Por muy complicada que fuera su situación.

– No tiene sentido, Mamen –porqué él. Porqué ahora. Porqué de aquella manera.

– Va a haber veces en las que vivamos situaciones que no entendamos –dijo con suavidad–, así que no nos quedará más que experimentarlas.

– Pero, aunque seamos almas gemelas, no cambia nada. Sigo siendo un replicante desertor, y él sigue siendo un blade runner. Y además, un humano. No va a… No voy a dejarlo todo solo porque ha dicho la palabra adecuada. Hay muchas más cosas a tener en cuenta.

R sentía como si estuviese vomitando pensamientos en voz alta sin filtro ninguno. Estaba perdido. Muerto de miedo. Pero en el fondo, muy fondo, un atisbo de esperanza e ilusión le calentaban el pecho.

Mamen le pasó una mano por la espalda, intentando tranquilizarle con sus caricias.

– Todo esto que estás sintiendo, cariño –le dijo con una sonrisa–, también lo siente él.

– ¡Mamen! –se escuchó desde el pasillo. Había urgencia en su voz. La replicante abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a un hombre de cabello oscuro, con un parche cubriéndole el ojo derecho, aún intentando recuperar el aire– Viene alguien. Está casi en la puerta. Tenemos todos los dispositivos activados, pero pensé en notificarte inmediatamente.

R solo podía pensar en una persona. Pero no podía ser, estaba seguro de que no lo había seguido. Además había llegado a casa hacía horas. No tenía sentido que fuese Agoney. Y sin embargo… Mamen pareció leerle el pensamiento. Le dirigió una última mirada antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

– Quédate aquí, yo me encargo.

Agoney tuvo que cubrirse la boca y la nariz con el cuello de la camiseta. No estaba acostumbrado a un ambiente tan contaminado. Las personas que tenían que cruzar la zona diariamente, lo hacían con máscaras, y a veces, incluso ropa protectora. El blade runner dio gracias a que el hotel no se encontrara lejos.

Al llegar, se paró un segundo ante la fachada, disfrutando de la arquitectura. Estaba prácticamente intacta, y realmente imponía. Alguna ventana rota, carteles torcidos, pero aún así, retenía la majestuosidad de antaño. Acomodó el ciprés a su costado, y continuó avanzando.

Se encontró con la entrada principal abierta, y sin nadie a la vista. No esperaba que la casa franca de la resistencia estuviese tan poco vigilada. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en el interior, percibió el reflejo de alguna luz en un cable frente a él, a la altura de su espinilla. Sonrío para sí,  _así que les gusta jugar con trampitas._ Levantó el pie esquivando el cable con agilidad. Se acercó con sigilo al recibidor, aunque no parecía que hubiese más obstáculos por el camino.

– Agoney –llamó una voz tras él.

Al girarse una mujer castaña con gafas de sol le pedía que se acercara con la mano. Instintivamente llevó su mano libre a la empuñadura de su pistola. Avanzó hacia ella con más precaución que nunca.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Mamen sonrío ante la pregunta.

– Me lo dijo un pajarito. Te está esperando en la habitación 122. Por aquí –le indicó las escaleras que tenía a su lado.

Agoney no sabía qué pensar ¿Iban a asaltarlo mientras subía las escaleras? ¿Le atacarían por detrás?

– Dame tu arma y nadie te hará daño –explicó la replicante–. Supongo que el ciprés pesa y querrás devolverlo lo antes posible –añadió mordiéndose una sonrisa.

El chico intentó acallar la voz que le gritaba sin cesar que se comportara como lo que era. Que siguiese con la investigación. Que no cediese a las peticiones de una replicante. La otra voz ganó más fuerza. Aquella que visualizaba la puerta. La que había decidido que a partir de ahora el 122 iba a ser su número. La que no paraba de imaginarse las posibles reacciones de R al verle allí.

Desenfundó su arma y le ofreció la empuñadura a la mujer, mirándola directamente a sus ojos cubiertos.

– Gracias. Vía libre –acto seguido se hizo a un lado dejando al chico subir al primer piso.

Agoney comenzó a subir sin mediar palabra, esquivando los peldaños rotos, pero sin perder el ritmo.

No tardó en encontrar la puerta. Tomo aire, dejándolo escapar poco a poco por la boca, intentando, sin mucho éxito, calmar al pulpo que parecía haberse instalado en su estomago. Dio dos suaves toques con los nudillos. Silencio. Esperó lo que pareció una eternidad, y volvió a probar suerte. Pasos. Y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Unos ojos miel le recibieron con nerviosismo. Llenos de preguntas. Al fijarse en la planta que portaba el contrario, una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus labios, apenas perceptible. Abrió la puerta un poco más y lo invitó a entrar con un movimiento de cabeza. Agoney no tardó en aceptar la invitación, impregnándose de los olores y sensaciones de la estancia. Quería registrarlos todos, crear un archivo en su memoria con su nombre, donde poder guardar todo lo relacionado con él. Cuando acabó de recorrer la habitación con los ojos, volvió a centrarse en el chico.

R lo miraba expectante. Agoney no sabía por dónde empezar. Así que decidió ser lo más honesto posible.

– No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber más sobre los sucesos de 2022 que se mencionan en el capítulo, os recomiendo este corto:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6ueqd8hKNI
> 
> Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer! Podéis encontrarme en twitter en @anngejj   
> Nos leemos :))


	5. Mitos y leyendas

Todas las noches, desde que Agoney tenía uso de razón, en la casa de los Hernández se repetía la misma rutina. Al ser el benjamín, él era el primero en acostarse, así que antes de dormir, se lavaba los dientes, sonriéndose en el espejo con la boca llena de espuma; después se dirigía a su dormitorio lleno de dinosaurios y estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, y se metía en la cama, tapándose solo hasta la cintura. Entonces llamaba a su padre, que no tardaba en aparecer por la puerta, y se sentaba junto a él en una silla blanca con el asiento de mimbre. Una vez arropaba a su hijo y dejaba un suave beso en su frente, compartía con él una de las mil historias que conocía de memoria. 

 

Había una en concreto que el pequeño Agoney no se cansaba de escuchar. Una que pedía noche tras noche. A veces su padre, cansado de repetir las mismas palabras todos los días, lograba convencerlo para contar algo diferente. Pero como buen guerrero, el niño no se rendía, y la mayoría de las noches, Agoney disfrutaba de su historia preferida. No era famosa; no había batallas; no era épica. Pero era una historia que siempre le tocaba el corazón. La única historia que le hacía esconderse entre las mantas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con el pecho caliente y mariposas en el estómago. La historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres. De cómo encendieron sus Marcas al hablarse por primera vez. De cómo sus vidas se unieron, y juntos decidieron comerse el mundo, reconociéndose como almas gemelas. La historia de cómo un intercambio tan insignificante como _“¿No sabes lo que es un chicle?” “¿A caso te pregunté a ti?”_ volvió la vida de los autores de aquellas frases del revés. 

 

A Agoney le encantaba fantasear con la idea de encontrar a su alma gemela, creando escenarios y conversaciones. Imaginando en qué contexto alguien le hablaría en latín. 

 

Con los años llegó a saber que sus padres eran la única pareja de almas gemelas de su entorno. Cada vez era algo más extraño, por lo que mucha gente había dejado de creer en ellas. Y él fue perdiendo la esperanza. Poco a poco, Agoney empezó a pedir otros relatos, hasta que la historia de amor de su padre no volvió a oírse en aquel dormitorio. Le dolía pensar que quizás sus padres habían sido las últimas almas en encontrarse. Sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a su alma gemela, en un hotel ocupado por replicantes rebeldes.

 

Cuando salió del laboratorio, Agoney no tenía ningún plan en mente. Sabía que era una locura presentarse en el lugar donde, supuestamente, se escondía la resistencia, en solitario. Sin refuerzosy sin notificarlo a nadie. Solo él y su arma. Estaba dispuesto a defenderse si fuese necesario, pero no tenía intención de atacar. 

 

No reconocía a la persona tras el volante, pisando el acelerador a fondo para llegar cuanto antes al hotel. Notaba como si una fuerza invisible le impulsara hacia su destino. No entendía nada.No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Pero, por una vez en su vida, había decidido dejarse llevar.

 

Llevaban al menos cinco minutos mirándose en silencio. Conectando sus ojos sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Sincronizando sus respiraciones sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello. Agoney fue el primero en romper el contacto, al querer recolocar la maceta que aún seguía bajo su brazo, para estar más cómodo. R reaccionó ante el movimiento del contrario.

 

– La puedes dejar en el suelo, que te vas a fundir con el ciprés –sugirió con media sonrisa. Agoney soltó una risita.

 

– Entonces podrás llamarme Cipariso –bromeó mientras dejaba la planta a un lado.

 

– ¿Eso me convertiría en Apolo?

 

Agoney se sorprendió ante la respuesta. Él conocía el mito debido a la minuciosa investigación que había hecho sobre el ciprés y su simbolismo en diferentes culturas a través de los tiempos. Pero ignoraba la razón por la que un replicante supiese de mitología. Decidió obviar lo que realmente implicaba su pregunta, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

– ¿Te gusta la mitología griega?

 

– ¡Me encanta! Hay toda una sección en la biblioteca –respondió sonriendo.

 

Era extraño lo cómodo que se sentía junto a Agoney, teniendo en cuenta que había estado a punto de arrestarle a penas unas horas atrás. Había un sentimiento latente de confianza ciega entre ellos. Una sensación de familiaridad que no correspondía con su situación. De alguna manera parecía que se conocían de hacía mucho. Dos amigos de la infancia reencontrándose y retomando la relación donde la habían dejado. No sabía sus intenciones, pero no tenía miedo.

 

– Alfred es algo así como un experto en la materia –continuó el replicante–. Cuando llegué aquí, tenía muchas horas muertas, y Alfred me recomendó echarle un vistazo a la biblioteca. Me habló de sus libros preferidos y ahora estoy enganchado. Además me encanta el olor de los libros. 

 

Agoney sonrío ante el último comentario, pues a él le sucedía lo mismo. Aun con toda la tecnología a su disposición, siempre elegía la copia física ante la digital. Si es que estaba disponible, pues ya no se fabricaban, y a veces era imposible dar con ejemplares concretos. A menos que estuvieses dispuesto a rebuscar en las estanterías de los anticuarios y tiendas de segunda mano. R percibió el brillo en los ojos ajenos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 

– ¿Qué?

 

– Es uno de mis olores preferidos –confesó Agoney.

 

– ¿En serio? –preguntó con la sonrisa más amplia y sincera que Agoney le había visto desde que le conoció– Bueno, te va a encantar nuestra biblioteca. Está aquí al lado. Ven, que te la enseño.

 

El blade runner no tenía muy claro cómo reaccionar ante la efusividad del otro chico. Aunque quería seguirlo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

 

– R, pero… yo…

 

R no pareció escucharle. Se adelantó con decisión, agarrando la mano de Agoney para guiarlo a la puerta, haciendo que le siguiera. Pero en el momento en el que los dos cuerpos entraron en contacto, una descarga eléctrica les azotó por igual, haciendo que despegaran sus manos de golpe, maldiciendo. Ambos se quedaron observando el punto exacto donde se habían tocado, en silencio. Acariciándolo, intentando ahuyentar la sensación cuanto antes. Pero al mismo tiempo, ambos tenían la necesidad de volverse a tocar. De experimentar. De descubrir si aquello se volvería a repetir. Como si lo hubiesen decidido juntos, los dos chicos se acercaron a la vez. Probando primero a juntar las puntas de sus dedos. Se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose mil cosas, yninguna a la vez. Juntaron sus manos, palma con palma. Para luego acariciar los brazos, siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido ascendente de sus manos. Había electricidad, sin duda, pero esta vez se asemejaba más a las cosquillas que a la primera descarga. Sentían como si nuevas terminaciones nerviosas se fuesen creando tras el paso de los dedos ajenos. Provocándose sensaciones desconocidas hasta entonces. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentían como si una parte de su ser se estuviese despertando de su letargo. Recuperando la memoria celular que reconocía el tacto de esa piel, y quería más. R fue el primero en escuchar a esa necesidad. Dio un paso al frente. Y luego otro más. Hasta cobijarse en los brazos de Agoney. Apoyando su mejilla en su pecho. Escuchando a su corazón palpitar al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Sintió los brazos del moreno rodeándolo con delicadeza. Un suspiro, dejando que sus músculos se relajasen. Dejándose llevar por la situación. Dejando a sus cuerpos y a sus almas sentirse completos. Se quedaron así, sin hablar. Sin moverse. En un abrazo eterno. Hasta que R levanto la cabeza, consciente de su posición. Le sonrió y se deshizo del agarre lentamente. Recuperando un poco el espacio. No entendía qué les estaba pasando. Bajo la mirada mordiéndose la sonrisa, algo avergonzado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

 

– Perdona, no sé qué me ha pasado –confesó en apenas un susurro.

 

Agoney tampoco entendía nada. Solo sabía que jamás se había sentido tan en paz como lo había hecho segundos atrás, abrazando a un completo desconocido.

 

– No me pidas perdón. Nada de esto tiene sentido, y sin embargo…

 

– Ya –R entendía perfectamente lo que intentaba decir. Encajaban, se entendían. Y no podía esperar a conocer más de él–. Deja que te enseñe eso, anda –volvió a cogerle de la mano. Esta ves sin descarga. Aunque Agoney le regalo un par de caricias con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano. Abrió la puerta y les condujo hacia el pasillo.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, Agoney pudo ver cómo dos guardias salieron de las sombras donde se escondían y los siguieron en silencio. Aunque le dieron vía libre para entrar en el hotel, aquello no quería decir que confiasen en él o en sus intenciones.

 

La biblioteca se encontraba en la planta baja, más allá del gran salón. R abrió las grandes puertas de roble, que de alguna manera habían sobrevivido intactas todos esos años, y se apartó para dejar pasar a Agoney.

 

El chico no podía creer a sus ojos. Hileras e hileras de libros ocupaban la habitación circular. La estancia contaba con tres niveles. Dos pasillos abalconados en los pisos superiores rodeaban el espacio principal, donde se encontraban varias mesas y sillones de estudio. Grandes ventanales, que en su día sirvieron para dotar a la habitación de luz natural, ocupaban en su totalidad la pared opuesta a la entrada. Como el resto del hotel, la biblioteca había sufrido las consecuencias típicas del abandono y el paso del tiempo. Pero Agoney solo podía pensar en la cantidad de conocimiento que albergaba la sala, y en cuántos antes que él, habrían estudiado y leído aquellos tomos. 

 

– Lo sé –dijo R observando la expresión en su rostro–. Es precioso.

 

Sin esperar respuesta, se adentró en la sala, dirigiéndose hacia las estanterías de la izquierda, donde descansaba la escalera de madera. A Agoney no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

 

– Sube –le indicó R, enfatizando la petición con un movimiento de cabeza. Agoney asintió y subió un par de peldaños. La escalera estaba conectada a un raíl, que junto con las pequeñas ruedas en las patas, permitía explorar los estantes a mayor velocidad. R comenzó a empujar la escalera, hasta alcanzar el área que buscaba.

 

– Hemos llegado a la sección de mitología griega, caballero –Agoney no puedo contener la carcajada–. Explore cuanto quiera. Yo le sujeto.

 

– Muchas gracias, señor –contestó sonriendo, antes de subir un par de peldaños más decidido. Podría pasarse allí horas, o el resto de su vida.

 

R lo estudiaba en silencio a sus pies, sujetando la escalera con firmeza para que no se moviera. Sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en cada detalle. Su rostro, esculpido por uno de los dioses sobre los que estaba a punto de leer; sus ojos oscuros, concentrados en los títulos de los tomos; sus cejas perfectamente perfiladas; el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido a causa de la concentración; la peca al lado del ojo izquierdo; sus labios entreabiertos, y la lengua que se adivinaba tras ellos; su pelo rizado, cayéndole en la frente desordenado; su cuello, y todos los lugares en los que se imaginaba enterrando su cara y aspirando su aroma; sus manos, explorando los libros con delicadeza; la anchura de su espalda, y la curva de su culo, enfatizada por la perspectiva desde la que le miraba. No pudo reprimir un suspiro que llenó toda la estancia.

 

– Agoney –llamó. Éste bajó la mirada expectante–, ¿cuál es tu plan?

 

Ahora fue el blade runner el que suspiró.

 

– No tengo ni idea –confesó, dejando caer su frente contra la estantería.

 

– Quizás ahí yo pueda ayudaros.

 

Los chicos se giraron hacia la procedencia de aquella voz. En una de las puertas laterales, se encontraba Mamen, mirándoles sonriente.

 

– He convocado una reunión urgente –explicó de forma pausada–. Creo que esto es la señal que estábamos esperando.


	6. El plan

 

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, dejando que Mamen guiara el camino. Sus pasos se habían sincronizado inconscientemente al ir avanzando por el corredor. Habían dejado la distancia justa entre sus cuerpos para que ocasionalmente, y de forma totalmente involuntaria, sus manos se rozasen. Ninguno lo evitaba, y ambos se decían que era pura casualidad. Pero los dos chicos respiraban con mayor facilidad cuando sus pieles entraban en contacto, por poco que durase. Esas milésimas de segundo les hacía sentir vivos. Apenas habían intercambiado media docena de frases, pero sentían que se conocían. Y estaban aprendiendo a entenderse en silencio, con el sonido de sus pasos sobre el frío suelo de mármol marcando el ritmo. 

 

La sala de reuniones estaba presidida por una gran mesa caoba ovalada en el centro de la habitación repleta de ordenadores portátiles, tablets y otros dispositivos. Las paredes eran totalmente blancas, aunque la luz azulada del exterior las teñía de un tono aún más frío. Fueron los últimos en llegar. Agoney contó al menos veinte personas. De ellas, solo tres –sin contar a R que seguía a su lado– eran aparentemente de su edad. El resto debían rondar los cuarenta, por lo que el blade runner supuso que se trataban de más nexus-8, que al igual que Mamen, habían conseguido evitar ser capturados. La mayoría conservaban sus dos ojos, pero había varios que portaban un parche cubriendo sus ojos derechos, los que en algún momento los identificaron como replicantes. Seguramente estaban a la espera de que J. F. les creara uno de repuesto. O quizás habían decidido lucir suherida con honra. 

 

De los tres más jóvenes, conocía a Alfred. Y según sus observaciones, era el único humano en la sala, a parte de él mismo. A su lado se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado, ojos marrones y un chubasquero transparente. Por su actitud hacia Alfred, Agoney estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de su novia Amaia. O como él la conocía, A1115. Justo en frente de la chica, se encontraba otra joven. Era todo un espectáculo; irradiaba personalidad solo por cómo observaba a los recién llegados. Llevaba su larga melena rubia echada hacia un lado. Sus labios rojo carmín se curvaron en una sonrisa curiosa cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Agoney. Era una explosión de color en una habitación bastante monocroma. Su abrigo parecía un pompón gigante fabricado con tela de todos los colores y texturas. Lo llevaba abierto y medio caído, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Sobre su hombro derecho se podía apreciar dos emes entrelazadas. No parecía tener miedo a que se le pudiera relacionar con su número de serie. Pero Agoney acababa de hacerlo. Acaba de reconocer al último número de su lista, MM1333. Tenía a los tres replicantes desertores en una misma habitación. Los tres replicantes por los que había dejado su hogar. Y estaban acompañados de más de una docena de integrantes de la resistencia. Todos en busca y captura. El blade runner estaba seguro de no haber vivido una situación más surrealista en toda su existencia. 

 

– Este es Agoney –anunció Mamen mientras tomaba asiento, invitando a todos los presentes a imitarla–. Y es en buena parte por su culpa, y la de R, por lo que estamos teniendo esta reunión extraordinaria.

 

– ¿Agoney? Ya podrías haber elegido un nombre más normal –comentó Mimi con una risita, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran todos.

 

– Es el que me dieron mis padres –respondió el aludido con semblante serio.

 

– ¿Eres humano? –preguntó Amaia sorprendida– Pero, eres perfecto.

 

Una carcajada general consiguió relajar un poco el ambiente. Agoney no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

 

– Si, es humano y trabaja para el gobierno –explicó Mamen, intentando tomar las riendas de la conversación.

 

– Es un blade runner –añadió Alfred, mirando a Agoney desafiante. 

 

Agoney le sostuvo la mirada, aunque podía sentir todos los ojos fijos en él en ese instante. La sala se había sumido en un silencio denso e incómodo, solo roto por el sonoro suspiro de Mamen, quien se levantó de su asiento para tomar la palabra. 

 

– Mamen, ¿qué…? –comenzó a preguntar uno de los nexus-8. Un hombre calvo, con barba canosa y mirada afable tras sus gafas graduadas. No parecía enfadado, al contrario que la mayoría de los presentes, sino más bien decepcionado.

 

– Sí, Capde. Sí, Alfred, Agoney es un blade runner, pero esa no es la razón por la que está aquí con nosotros –dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Agoney antes de continuar, pues no quería que su invitado estrella se sintiera incómodo ni amenazado–. Agoney puede ayudarnos en nuestra causa, aunque aún no sea consciente de ello.

 

El chico no entendía nada, y la última frase de la líder de los rebeldes le había descolocado por completo. No llegaba a comprender cómo podía serles útil. Ni siquiera había decidido qué iba a hacer con su situación.

 

– R y él son almas gemelas –anunció Mamen con voz solemne.

 

_Ah, eso._

 

R se giró rápidamente hacia él, intentando leer su reacción. Estaba claro que el replicante confiaba en Mamen hasta el punto de haber compartido su historia con ella. A Agoney no le incomodaba, pero no estaba seguro de hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo aquella reunión. 

 

Risas nerviosas, gritos de asombro y un murmullo generalizado invadió la sala. 

 

– Pero, eso es imposible –comentó Mimi, aunque parecía que hablaba por casi todos los presentes, pues la mayoría asentía ante sus palabras–. Nosotros no tenemos almas gemelas. Algunos dirán que ni siquiera tenemos alma.

 

– Exactamente –contestó Mamen con una sonrisa–. Y es por eso que este hallazgo es tan importante. R y Agoney son la primera pareja de almas gemelas compuesta por un replicante y un humano. Un hecho histórico. Algo que marcará un antes y un después en cómo somos percibidos por la sociedad ¿No os dais cuenta?

 

– Pero, ¿cómo estás tan segura de que es real? –preguntó Capde– No es que dude de vosotros, chicos –se apresuró a aclarar–. Pero admitiréis que es, cuanto menos, una situación extraña. Los replicantes no nacemos con la Marca.

 

R sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago. No sabía si estaba preparado para exponer su historia ante todo el grupo, especialmente Agoney. Aún no habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre sus Marcas ni lo que aquello significaba. Pero suponía que, preparado o no, no tenía escapatoria.

 

– Me tatué –confesó.

 

– ¿Cómo? –Agoney preguntó antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Aquellas palabras le habían pillado desprevenido.

 

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Agoney –deseaba agarrar la mano del chico moreno que le miraba confundido, y salir corriendo de allí. Poder hablar con tranquilidad, lejos de todos. Pero podía sentir la mirada de Mamen penetrándole. Al mirarla, le instó a que siguiera–. Solo sé que me tatué un dibujo tras perder una apuesta y que un par de meses después apareciste tú para activarlo.

– Mamen, si esto es verdad –volvió a intervenir Capde–, nadie va a creernos. Esto no cambia nada, es un caso entre un millón. No sé qué pretendes.

 

– Capde… –comenzó Mamen con voz pausada– Tendrán que dejar de tratarnos como a esclavos. No podrán jubilarnos cuando dejemos de serles útiles. Tendremos derechos. Esto nos convierte en iguales.

 

– Pero –se atrevió a comentar Amaia–, es nuestra palabra contra la suya. Si nadie ha sido testigo, ¿como vais a probar que realmente son lo que dicen ser?

 

– Esa es una buenísima pregunta –contestó dando una pequeña palmada, pues era la pregunta que había esta esperando–. Y tiene una solución mucho más sencilla de la que puedas imaginar. La conexión entre almas gemelas va mucho más allá de decir la frase correcta en el momento adecuado. Una vez que dos almas se reconocen y empiezan a entenderse, establecen una conexión más profunda, donde sus sentidos, sus memorias, incluso sus pensamientos se entremezclan. Un humano puede sentir cuando su alma gemela está sufriendo o está en peligro. Si ellos realmente lo son, ambos deberían ser capaces de sentirlo. Ya que dudarán de ellos, más del replicante que del humano, os voy a demostrar que esta conexión ya existe aunque se acaben de conocer. R, ven.

 

El chico se levantó en silencio. Confiaba en la líder del movimiento. Ésta le tendió la mano y lo acompañó hasta el fondo de la sala, lejos de Agoney. 

 

– Voy a taparte los ojos, ¿vale? –R asintió nervioso– Es solo para que los demás vean que es imposible que tu reacción sea causa de haber visto lo que estaba pasando. 

 

– ¿Que pretendes, Mamen? –preguntó Mimi intrigada.

 

– Lo verás en seguida –volvió a girarse hacia R–. Errecito, voy a ponerte de cara a la pared. Voy a volver junto a Agoney y allí voy a explicar lo que está sucediendo. No tienes que hacer nada, solo quedarte aquí. Y estate tranquilo, nadie va a tocarte.

 

Al volver a su asiento, sacó un pequeño estuche y lo colocó encima de la mesa.

 

– Voy a probar un par de cosas en el cuerpo de Agoney –éste se sobresaltó al oír la explicación–. Nada demasiado agresivo. Pero quiero que seáis testigos de la reacción de R. Agoney, ¿me permites?

 

Mamen sacó una pequeña navaja del estuche, y extendió su mano, pidiendo al humano que le diera la suya. Agoney dudó unos segundos.

 

– Voy a hacerte un pequeño corte en la palma. Nada más.

 

– Prefiero hacerlo yo –contestó con seriedad. Tenía curiosidad por comprobar cómo sus almas habían conectado, pero aún no era capaz de fiarse de sus acompañantes. Quería hacerlo, su percepción de los replicantes, y la sociedad en general, había dado un giro de 180 grados en las últimas horas; pero ignoraba si los replicantes le veían a él de la misma manera. Si iba a colaborar con los rebeldes de alguna forma, prefería hacerlo a su manera, para sentirse más seguro.

 

Mamen accedió a su petición, ofreciéndole el mango de la navaja. Agoney acercó la hoja a su palma izquierda, punzando la piel con la punta sin llegar a cortar. Antes de seguir, levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el fondo de la sala, hacia R. Respiró profundamente, preguntándose qué estaría sintiendo o pensando el chico rubio. Soltando el aire lentamente, empezó a hundir el metal en su carne, deslizando la hoja hacia abajo, dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre a su paso. R ahogó un grito, agarrándose la mano instintivamente, acariciando justo el lugar donde Agoney se había cortado. El humano apartó la navaja rápidamente al ver la reacción del otro chico.

Los espectadores estaban sumidos en el más absoluto de los silencios, observando con detenimiento lo que estaba ocurriendo ante ellos. Agoney se volvió hacia Mamen, preguntándole con la mirada qué debía hacer.

 

– Vuelve a repetirlo, pero en otra parte –le ordenó–. Al fin y al cabo, esto ha podido ser mera casualidad.

 

Agoney asintió en silencio. Sentía que no era dueño de la situación en absoluto y aquello le incomodaba, pero su mente le repetía que R confiaba en ellos, y él debía hacerlo también. Con ese pensamiento se remangó el pantalón y se hizo un pequeño corte, esta vez más rápido, a la altura del tobillo. De nuevo, R se quejó al sentir el dolor de la herida, aunque no había ninguna marca física en su cuerpo.

 

– Hazlo una última vez, Agoney. Eso acallará todas las dudas.

 

R respiraba entrecortado. Agoney podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo. Al contrario que el blade runner, el replicante no tenía idea de dónde iba a sentir dolor, y eso le inquietaba. Agoney dejó la navaja sobre la mesa. No pensaba afligirse ni afligirle a su alma gemela más dolor innecesario.

 

– No tiene porqué ser dolor, ¿verdad? –preguntó a la líder– Probaríamos lo mismo si R reacciona a mis cosquillas.

 

Mamen le concedió una pequeña sonrisa, comprendiendo la posición del humano.

 

– Supongo que sí –concedió– ¿Dónde quieres que te las haga? 

 

– En los costados es donde más sensible soy.

 

La replicante se acercó al respaldo del asiento, e inclinándose hacia delante, comenzó a estimularle justo debajo de las costillas. Al fondo de la sala, R se retorcía de risa, mientras intentaba apartar manos imaginarias de su cuerpo. Cuando Mamen consideró que se había probado lo necesario, cesó las cosquillas. Volvió al lado de R, ayudándole a quitarse la venda y con una mano en su espalda, le acompañó a su asiento con un simple _gracias._

 

Al ocupar su asiento, R buscó la mirada de Agoney, necesitaba ver en sus ojos que lo que había sentido era real, que realmente estaban viviendo aquello juntos. Agoney posó su mano en la pierna del chico, con la palma hacia arriba. R no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos, reconfortándose mutuamente.

 

_–_ Como habéis podido comprobar con vuestros propios ojos, no cabe duda de que R y Agoney son almas gemelas.

 

Parecía que todos los presentes estaban en shock, nadie parecía capaz de articular palabra. Algunas personas se secaban las lágrimas con disimulo; otros, miraban fijamente a la pareja.

 

– Realmente sois almas gemelas –susurró Alfred, mirando a su amigo. R no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

– ¿Y cuál es el plan? –se atrevió a preguntar Capde– ¿Cómo vas a hacer que te escuchen?

 

– Tengo un contacto, nos puede llevar hasta el mismo Tinet y sus científicos. Llevar a cabo la prueba en sus laboratorios y llevar los resultados al ministerio.

 

Agoney no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Parecía que Mamen había olvidado de quiénes estaba hablando y del estatus que los replicantes tenían en la sociedad actual.

 

– Pero, ¿no entienden el riesgo? –preguntó exasperado. No entendía cómo no podía ver el gran fallo en su plan– R es un replicante, pero además, es un desertor. No dudarán en aniquilarlo en cuanto se den cuenta de quién es. Y lo harán nada más comprueben su número de serie. No se van a parar a escucharles. No interesa que sean iguales. Eso crearía problemas. Y nadie va a mover un dedo para impedir la jubilación de un desertor.

 

Un frío helado comenzó a ascender por las piernas de R, paralizándolo. Sentía como si el aire se hubiese solidificado a su alrededor y le estuviera aprisionando los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Sabía que lo que Agoney estaba exponiendo era verdad. Sabía que a ojos de la sociedad su vida no valía igual que la de un humano. Eran un artículo de lujo. No más que una máquina para la mayoría. Pero lo que realmente le afectó, fue añadir una capa más al chico que acababa de conocer y del que se había propuesto saber más a pasos agigantados. Comprendió de pronto el abismo existente entre ellos. Agoney era un humano y un blade runner.Y aunque ya conocía ese dato, algo encajó en su cabeza. Entendió que aquel chico estaba acostumbrado a matar sin piedad a sus iguales. Y aunque estaba en una reunión intentando ayudar a la resistencia, R no pudo evitar verlo como una potencial amenaza. 

 

Agoney pareció percibir la angustia que iba creciendo en el interior de R. Apretó su agarre y comenzó a acariciar su mano. Aquel pequeño gesto pareció ayudar a que R volviera a la habitación y se relajara un poco, decidiendo enterrar aquellos pensamientos por el momento.

 

– Agoney tiene razón –comentó Capde–. Es un plan muy bonito. Una idea romántica de lo que podría llegar a ser, pero queda mucho para que la sociedad esté preparada para este tipo de cambio. Los más mayores hemos sido testigos de la matanza de replicantes antes del Apagón. Hay gente que parece haberlo olvidado, y eso hace que nos estemos acercando peligrosamente a repetir la historia. No vamos a cambiar a la sociedad por mucho que probemos que los replicantes tienen alma. Deberíamos ceñirnos a nuestro plan original.

 

– ¿Y cuál es el plan original? –preguntó Agoney con curiosidad.

 

– Provocar un segundo apagón –Mamen clavó su mirada en él, expectante.

 

– Pero, ¿saben las consecuencias…?

 

– Mejor que tú, chiquillo. Nosotros lo vivimos. Lo estamos organizando bien. Almacenando víveres. Agrupándonos y planeando los próximos meses, incluso años minuciosamente. Pero desde luego, probar que tenemos alma ayudaría a cambiar leyes. Y es menos violento.

 

Algunos de los presentes asintieron ante aquella declaración. Estaba claro que habían encontrado una nueva esperanza. Una posibilidad de ser aceptados para siempre. Agoney buscó los ojos de R, pues necesitaba saber lo que sentía. Vio confusión y miedo. Quería abrazarlo, reconfortarlo, hablar y comprender su punto de vista. Pero quería hacerlo lejos de aquel lugar. R pareció percibir la necesidad de Agoney de salir de allí. Se levantó de la silla y se giró hacia Mamen.

 

– Agoney y yo deberíamos hablar en privado. Tenemos que decidir esto de manera conjunta.

 

Mamen pareció dudar unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió a dejarlos ir. 

 

– Por supuesto. Pero, necesitamos vuestra respuesta mañana como muy tarde.

 

– Gracias –volvió hasta su asiento, agarró a Agoney de la mano, e ignorando la descarga eléctrica, tiró de él ligeramente, poniendo rumbo a su habitación–. Vamos.

 

 

 

– Me estoy volviendo loco –confesó R al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Su cabeza no paraba de trabajar, y su cuerpo necesitaba moverse para darle forma a lo que fuera que estuviese pasando en su interior. No podía estarse quieto. Tras un par de minutos en silencio y más vueltas a la habitación de las que podía llevar la cuenta, Agoney volvió a agarrar su mano, atrayéndolo hacia él, dejándolo a apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

 

– Tienes que relajarte –le dijo en voz baja, calmando todos sus impulsos.

 

– ¿De verdad crees que me matarían si me presento en el laboratorio? –tenía miedo de no poder ayudar a la causa de la manera en la que esperaban. Miedo de lo que le pudiera suceder a él. Pero en ese instante, su mayor miedo era que le robasen el tiempo que pudiera tener junto a Agoney. No sabía en qué momento sus prioridades se habían jodido de aquella manera.

 

– Tú eres lo que eres –respondió Agoney a media voz. Inconscientemente, sus manos viajaron a los brazos contrarios, trazando pequeñas lineas verticales con sus dedos. Con la mínima fuerza, atrajo a R un poco más hacia él–. Y ellos son lo que son. No van a perder una oportunidad de oro de demostrar su superioridad como especie. Harán un ejemplo de ti. Entregarte no es una opción.

 

– Pero el apagón… –su miedo se había apaciguado considerablemente con el contacto de su piel con la de Agoney. 

 

– Nos afectará a todos –afirmó el blade runner–. Pero si hace veintinueve años lo superaron, no veo porqué esta vez va a ser diferente. Aunque me gustaría echarle un vistazo a su plan.

 

– ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a ayudarnos? Nos acabas de conocer y, bueno…

 

– Soy humano –concluyó con una sonrisa, que R imitó, pues había comprendido lo que quería decir. Agoney llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas, acunando y acariciándole el rostro–. R, hoy viviste lo mismo que yo. Nos cambió la vida. Tengo que ir a la comisaría a dar parte de la investigación y no tengo ni idea de qué voy a decir. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que lo que sea que nos está pasando, es real. Deberíamos vivir en un mundo donde todo el mundo tuviera las misma posibilidades de vivirlo. Donde nosotros podamos vivir libres. No quiero seguir siendo parte del problema.

 

R sintió que sus palabras eran sinceras. En aquel momento, sus ojos no escondían nada. El humano le miraba sin miedo, siendo solo él, sin más. Con él. Algo se revolvió en su interior. Sentía las caricias en su cara, y la respiración contraria en su piel. De repente, le inundó una sensación de paz que no había experimentado jamás. Sus manos se apoyaron con naturalidad en la cintura de Agoney. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero todo era natural. Las piezas parecían encajar. Las caricias cesaron en aquel instante. R volvió a conectar su mirada a la del humano, pues inconscientemente, había bajado hasta sus labios, recreándose en ellos. La mirada penetrante con la que se encontró le cortó la respiración. Agoney atrajo sus manos hacia sí, acercando su cabeza a la vez. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, se detuvo.

 

– R…

 

No le dio tiempo a decir más, el replicante cerró los ojos y acabó con la distancia que los separaba. Uniendo sus labios y sellando su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre digo, gracias por leer, por comentar y por los kudos! Nos leemos <3


	7. El bautizo

 

 

 

La llama prendió al instante, mezclando el olor de papel quemado con el del tabaco. Un fulgor anaranjado que iluminaba el callejón antes de que cualquier otra luz pudiera colarse por la estrechez de sus esquinas. El cigarro brilló con más fuerza durante un segundo a causa de la profunda calada. La presión de los labios alrededor del cigarrillo transportó a Agoney a kilómetros de allí al instante. Apenas unas horas antes, era el labio superior de R el que tenía atrapado entre los suyos, sin ejercer prácticamente fuerza. Fue un beso dulce, tímido. Una toma de contacto donde sus cuerpos sintieron que respiraban por primera vez. Tenían una conexión casi inexplicable, y se atraían mutuamente, eso era un hecho. Pero al mismo tiempo, se acababan de conocer. Necesitaban saber más, entender más, sentir más; pero no querían precipitarse. 

 

El chico cerró los ojos unos segundos, recreándose en el recuerdo del roce de los dedos ajenos sobre sus mejillas, bajando por su barba hasta encontrar su sitio en la curva de su cuello. En el contacto de sus frentes tras compartir algo tan íntimo y delicado. En la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de R y que acabó contagiándole a él. Sonrisa que volvió a emerger desde su vientre, extendiéndose hasta llegar a sus ojos, y explotando en sus labios. Expulsó el humo por la nariz lentamente, retirándose el cigarro de la boca sin dejar de sonreír, sacudiendo la ceniza que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento. Aquel simple gesto le devolvió al presente. Estaba parado junto a su coche, alargando el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad.

 

Había repasado su historia durante todo el trayecto, preparándose para posibles preguntas y tener un plan listo para compartir con su superior sin que éste dudase ni un solo segundo en la veracidad de sus palabras. No sería la primera vez que mentía sobre la evolución de una investigación, pero esta vez había demasiado en juego.

 

Comenzó a caminar hacia la comisaría. A su alrededor, todo era silencio. A pesar de que estaba a punto de amanecer, olía a noche. Y a lluvia. Después de casi un mes en la ciudad –y en el planeta– se había acostumbrado a la constante llovizna. Le agradaba. Suaves gotas que contribuían a que sus rizos se volvieran aún más indomables, pero que conseguían despertarlo después de una noche difícil. Y ésta lo había sido. Demasiados datos, demasiadas ideas nuevas. El miedo se agarró a sus pulmones por un instante, recordándole en el lío en el que se había metido él solito y la decisión que había tomado. Por R, y por él. Por los replicantes, y por el futuro.

 

– ¡Hombre, mira a quién tenemos aquí! –el sargento Guix ya se encontraba en la máquina de café de la comisaría, esperándolo. Cuando Agoney llegó a su altura, le ofreció uno de los vasos de papel que sujetaba–. Toma, supuse que estarías al llegar. 

 

– Gracias –respondió seguido de un pequeño carraspeo, intentando controlar sus nervios.

 

– Ayer me quedé esperando tu llamada –comentó Guix emprendiendo el camino a la oficina–. Creí que habíamos quedado en que me mantendrías informado de todo.

 

– Siento no haberle llamado, pero no había nada que reportar –guardó silencio hasta que cerraron la puerta del despacho. No quería que todo mundo supiese los detalles de su falsa investigación–. La pista no me llevó a ningún sitio y no encontré lo que pensé que iba a estar allí.

 

– Ya veo, ¿y cuál es el plan? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, haciéndole un gesto a Agoney para que le imitara.

 

– Tengo otros dos posibles objetivos –respiro profundamente, intentando no ser demasiado obvio. Se obligó a mirarle a los ojos, como habría hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia. No podía notar que mentía–. Como le comenté, estaba investigando a los pacientes a los que le dieron el alta sobre la fecha en la que A1115 desertó. Tengo un par de sospechosos más. Y pensaba pasarme por el hotel donde trabajaban los otros dos replicantes en busca de algún dato que se nos haya podido escapar.

 

– Estupendo –dijo simplemente–. Quiero que Cepeda vaya contigo.

 

Se encendió un cigarro y se recostó en su asiento, observando a Agoney con divertida curiosidad.

 

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó con voz más aguda de lo que pretendía– Con todo el respeto, señor, trabajo mejor solo. Tener un compañero ralentizaría todo el proceso. Siempre he trabajado solo y nunca he tenido ninguna queja.

 

_Además, un compañero destaparía toda la trama que estoy ocultando, y no queremos eso._ Le hubiese gustado añadir.

 

El sargento Guix se lo pensó durante unos minutos. Finalmente asintió.

 

– Está bien, pero quiero que me llames al final de cada jornada. Da igual la hora y da igual si no se adelanta nada –se inclinó hacia delante, adoptando un tono de confidencia–. Tengo a los de arriba exigiendo respuestas a todas horas y a Tinet y a su junta directiva presionando por detrás. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más riesgo hay de que se corra la voz. De que haya nuevos desertores. De que la resistencia los encuentre.

 

Agoney guardó silencio. Solo tenía que abrir la boca, decir el paradero de la resistencia y los nexus-9, y pondría fin a todo. Era su trabajo al fin y al cabo. Y eso era algo que él respetaba por encima de todo. O eso pensaba. No podía dejar de imaginarse lo que significaría ser descubierto falsificando pruebas y ocultando información. Pero al mismo tiempo, su mente decidió centrarse en las consecuencias de que gracias a él –o por su culpa– descubrieran en qué hotel se escondían. Cada posible escenario que tomaba forma en su mente era peor que el anterior. Apretó los ojos intentando ahuyentar las imágenes. La voz de su superior lo devolvió a la habitación.

 

– ¿Estás bien, Hernández? Te noto distraído.

 

– Sí, sí, señor –contestó atropelladamente, intentando serenarse–. No descansé demasiado, solo eso.

 

– ¿Noche movidita? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

 

– Algo así –concedió el blade runner.

 

– ¿Y quien es la afortunada? –rió.

 

– ¿Cómo? –Agoney no daba crédito al descaro de su superior– No, no es…

 

– Vamos, Hernández, que no soy nuevo. Que se te nota en la cara.

 

¿Se le notaba? La situación era lo suficientemente incómoda en sí, pero le desconcertaba aún más que aquellas preguntas le pusieran tan nervioso. Lo que tenía claro, era que no iba a dejar que aquel hombre asumiera su sexualidad de aquella manera.

 

– Es un chico.

 

Su superior abrió los ojos con sorpresa, expulsando todo el humo por la nariz de golpe.

 

– Oh, estupendo. Y, ¿cómo se llama?

 

_Mierda._

 

Sin pensar demasiado, soltó el primer nombre con erre que le vino a la mente.

 

– R-Raúl.

 

El sargento se quedó en silencio, decidiendo cómo continuar con la conversación.

 

– Bueno, pues que os vaya muy bien.

 

– Gracias, señor –respondió notando cómo se sonrojaba. Esbozó una sonrisa y se impulsó en los reposabrazos, amagando con levantarse–. Si me permite.

 

– Claro, claro –Guix se levantó de un golpe, moviendo las manos con exageración–. Manos a la obra.

 

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, se dirigió a la puerta tan rápido como pudo. La abrió de un tirón, pero se quedó clavado en el sitio. Uno de sus compañeros se encontraba en el umbral, taladrándole con la mirada.

 

– Hernández –saludó de forma monótona.

 

– Cepeda.

 

No es que su compañero fuese muy expresivo normalmente, pero no entendía porqué se había quedado plantado mirándolo fijamente, dejándole apenas espacio para salir del despacho.

 

– Nos vemos mañana –se despidió intentando ser cordial. Cepeda se limitó a observar en silencio cómo se alejaba por el pasillo. 

 

Agoney salió de la comisaría tan rápido como pudo. No quería estar en aquel edificio ni un segundo más. Una vez en la calle, se dirigió hacia su coche con paso ligero, masajeándose el pecho, intentando deshacer el nudo que le apretaba más fuerte por momentos.

 

R dejó de colocar las últimas sillas del bar al notar que no podía respirar con normalidad. Se sentó con la mano en el pecho, dibujando círculos con los nudillos en el centro del mismo. Cerró los ojos e intentó normalizar su respiración. Poco a poco fue sintiéndose mejor, pero el fantasma de aquel dolor se le quedó incrustado en el sitio. Alfred entró en aquel instante con gafas de sol y cara de pocos amigos.

 

– Buenos días, Alfredo –saludó el rubio, intentando animar a su amigo al percibir su humor, ignorando su propio malestar.

 

– Hmm –gruñó Alfred sin más.

 

– ¿Aún no te has tomado el café?

 

– Sabes que odio madrugar –explicó masajeándose las sienes y sentándose junto a él–. Seré persona en un rato ¿Tú qué tal?

 

– Bien.

 

R odiaba preocupar a la gente por cosas sin importancia. Sabía que ese dolor no era suyo, aunque no entendía porqué lo había adivinado tan rápido. Al igual que tampoco entendía del todo cómo funcionaba su conexión con Agoney. Ni cómo se suponía que tenía que hablar de ella con el resto del mundo. O si debía hacerlo. Luego recordó que se trataba de Alfred, el único humano que se había parado a escuchar su historia; que lo había tratado como un igual, o al menos el único hasta que Agoney apareció en su vida. Alfred era uno de sus mejores amigos. Alguien que no había dudado ni un segundo en contratarle solo porque necesitaba trabajo, sin tener en cuenta su experiencia o procedencia. Decidió que si necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien, ese sería Alfred. 

 

– Creo que Agoney está nervioso. O preocupado. O las dos cosas.

 

Alfred le miró con curiosidad.

 

– ¿Cosas de almas gemelas?

 

R soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

– Cosas de almas gemelas –concedió–. Desde que se marchó ayer después de la reunión, sus emociones, sus pensamientos y sus sensaciones se entremezclan con las mías. No pasa todo el tiempo, y a veces no estoy seguro qué es mío y qué no. Espero que se pueda controlar de alguna manera.

 

– Seguro que te acostumbras –le dijo, alargando el brazo hasta el otro lado de la mesa, posando su mano sobre la de su amigo–. Podemos mirar algún libro en la bibliotecas más tarde, si quieres. Seguro que encontramos algo sobre el tema.

 

– Vale –sonrió agradecido.

 

– ¿Habéis hablado con Mamen? –preguntó Alfred levantándose de la mesa mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de vinilo negro– ¿Habéis tomado una decisión?

 

R se sorprendió de que Mamen no hubiese comunicado nada al resto del grupo. Era cierto que R y Agoney le explicaron su decisión algo tarde. Y que hoy había abandonado el hotel bastante temprano junto a Alfred, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que casi con total seguridad, se lo contaría al resto a lo largo del día.

 

– Nos hemos negado a entregarnos a los laboratorios –Alfred torció el gesto ante su confesión, por lo que R se vio obligado a explicarse–. Hay bastante posibilidades de que me ejecuten antes siquiera de sentarse a escucharnos. Y lo sabes. Antes de saber que yo conocería a mi alma gemela, ya teníamos un plan. Un plan que ya se llevó a cabo hace años y funcionó. 

 

El humano volvió a sentarse frente a él, esta vez aún más serio que la primera vez.

 

– ¿Sabes lo que realmente conllevaría un apagón para la sociedad?

 

– Me lo explicaron el día que me rescataron –asintió R–. Sería un borrón y cuenta nueva de la sociedad. Donde no habría ningún archivo de los replicantes y todos seríamos iguales.

 

– R –suspiró el humano–, se perdería el archivo de los replicantes, sí. Pero también se perdería todo lo demás. Toda información digital desaparecerá o quedará seriamente dañada. 

 

– Lo sé. 

 

– No lo sabes –rebatió Alfred–. Lo estudiamos en el colegio, ¿sabes? Es parte de nuestra historia. El apagón de 2022 marcó un antes y un después. La economía mundial colapsó completamente. Todo fue caos durante años, hasta que por fin la sociedad se empezó a estabilizar.

 

El replicante escuchaba atento, completamente en silencio. Nunca había oído esta versión de los sucesos.

 

– También murió mucha gente –continuó Alfred–. Todos los coches que nos sobrevuelan caerían en picado en el momento del apagón, al eliminarse la fuente de su energía. Las máquinas de los hospitales dejarían de funcionar. Lo mismo ocurriría con las granjas de proteína. Perderíamos cosechas enteras. La última vez se tardó dos semanas en conseguir restablecer la energía. Nadie nos asegura cuánto durará esta vez ¿Por qué arriesgarse a todo esto cuando tenemos una solución mucho más pacífica y capaz de cambiar la sociedad para siempre?

 

R entendía el punto de vista de su amigo. Y quizás, si fuese a la inversa, pensaría de la misma manera. Pero no podía hacerlo.

 

– Pero, tú estabas de acuerdo con el apagón sabiendo todo esto.

 

– Porque era la única solución.

 

– Pero, que Agoney y yo nos entreguemos a los laboratorios no es garantía de nada –todo tenía tanto sentido en su cabeza, que no sabía cómo explicárselo para que Alfred lo viera–. Imaginemos que me matan, ¿vale? 

 

– Pero…

 

– No, Alfred –cortó R–, vamos a ponernos en lo peor. Voy al laboratorio y me ejecutan al descubrir quién soy. Pero, saben de parte de quien vengo. Y dudo que nos dejen entrar sin ninguno de los líderes de la resistencia con nosotros. Ir hacia ellos, les conduciría directamente a nosotros. 

 

Alfred se quedó en silencio, digiriendo todo lo que su amigo había expuesto ante él. Boqueó un par de veces, pensando en cómo decir lo que quería. 

 

– Pero, ¿y si os escuchan?

 

El suspiro frustrado de R retumbó en las paredes metálicas.

 

– ¿Qué harías si fueseis Amaia y tú, sabiendo las posibilidades?

 

Antes de que Alfred pudiese responder, el sonido de un claxon hizo que ambos se giraran hacia la entrada del bar. Aparcado al otro lado del cristal, se encontraba Agoney dedicándoles una sonrisa cálida. R no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Miró a Alfred sin saber muy bien qué decir.

 

– Vete con él.

 

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

 

– Sí, vete –repitió–. Hoy va a ser un día tranquilo. Además, Amaia viene luego a echarme una mano. 

 

R se abrazó a Alfred, agradeciéndole en silencio su compresión. Entendiendo algo que a él mismo aún le costaba entender. Se separó, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

 

– Nos vemos más tarde –dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

 

– R –llamó Alfred. Éste se giró dubitativo–. Te entiendo.

 

El replicante se limitó a sonreír como respuesta.

 

Sus pulsaciones empezaron a acelerarse a medida que se acercaba al vehículo, aunque no tenía claro si era solo su corazón retumbando en su pecho, o también se había colado el de Agoney. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando el humano sacó el codo por la ventanilla y se inclinó hacia fuera para poder saludarle mejor. Sus rizos le caían salvajes por la frente. Estaba más guapo que nunca.

 

– Hola –saludó con voz aguda, haciendo que R se derritiera un poquito más.

 

– Hola –respondió R con una sonrisa– ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

– Recogerte –contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

– ¿Recogerme?

 

– Me apetece pasar el día contigo, ¿quieres? 

 

R podía notar los nervios escondidos tras la pregunta, camuflados tras su sonrisa. Claro que quería. No podría negarse. Incapaz de articular palabra, asintió un par de veces como respuesta.

 

– Monta –le pidió con una risita.

 

El replicante le obedeció sin rechistar. Una vez dentro del coche, no sabía muy bien cómo se suponía que debía comportarse tras el beso de la noche anterior. Se quedó mirando a Agoney a los ojos unos segundos, quien le sonreía en silencio, pero acabó apartando la mirada, concentrándose enabrocharse el cinturón. Al volver a erguirse en el asiento, sintió la presencia de Agoney más cerca que antes, lo que hizo que se tensara por un momento, completamente congelado en el sitio. 

 

Notando su incomodidad, Agoney ralentizó sus movimientos. Rozó con su nariz la mejilla contraria, dejando un beso fantasma antes de volverse hacia el volante. Notó una sensación de alivio apoderarse de él, y supo que R se había relajado.

 

– Se supone que estoy trabajando –comenzó a explicar, mientras ponía el motor en marcha–. Investigando el posible el paradero de unos replicantes huidos. Así que pensé que pasar el día juntos era un mejor plan.

 

– ¿Y cuál es ese plan? –quiso saber R.

 

– No debería dejarme ver demasiado por la ciudad ¿Te apetece que comamos en mi casa?

 

R volvió a ponerse nervioso. Ir a comer a su casa significaba pasar el día a solas con él. Y no sabía si estaba preparado. Lo que sí sabía era que le apetecía. Mucho.

 

– Podemos pensar en un plan alternativo –propuso Agoney ante el silencio del chico rubio.

 

– No –respondió tajante, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Se mordió el labio intentando esconder su sonrisa en vano–. Vamos a tu casa.

 

Agoney asintió sin dejar de sonreír y se puso en marcha.

 

El piso no se encontraba excesivamente lejos del bar, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Pertenecía a un bloque de apartamentos idéntico a todos los de la manzana. Una torre rectangular de color ceniza con una escalera de incendios sobresaliendo en uno de los laterales. La vivienda compartía la carencia de personalidad del exterior del edificio. 

 

El piso era oscuro y austero. Contenía lo necesario y poco más. Era la primera vez que R pisaba la casa de un humano y se sorprendió lo lejos que estaba de parecer un hogar. Agoney le hizo un tour rápido, disculpándose por el desorden. El dormitorio era pequeño, pero suficiente para una persona. Lo mismo ocurría con el salón y la cocina, que se comunicaban por una barra americana. El baño no era más que un cubículo compuesto por la ducha a presión, un lavabo y el inodoro. Pero de todo lo que observó, hubo algo que le llamó la atención sobre lo demás.

 

– No tienes plantas.

 

Agoney soltó una carcajada ante el tono de sorpresa.

 

– No, no tengo.

 

– ¿Y cómo puedes respirar bien en esta zona de la ciudad? –preguntó con preocupación real.

 

– Tengo un depurador de aire, como todo el mundo. Lo raro es tener plantas.

 

– Ya. Pero no puedes comparar. A mi me encantan.

 

El humano sonrío con ternura ante la confesión del contrario, recordando que fue su pasión por las plantas la que había hecho en parte que estuvieran donde estaban en aquel momento. Sacudiendo la cabeza, sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla, encendiéndolo con agilidad.

 

– Eso, encima fuma –se quejó R, gesticulando con los brazos–. No tienes suficiente con respirar este aire de mierda, que decides joderte los pulmones aún más de forma voluntaria.

 

– Todos vamos a morir, rubito. Qué más da cómo lo haga.

 

R lo miró con cara de pena. A Agoney le recordó a un cachorrito indefenso. No pudo evitar hacerle caso.

 

– Vale –concedió alargando las vocales, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesita junto a él–. Lo apago –se acercó a R con pasos cortos, hasta pararse a pocos centímetros– ¿Contento?

 

R tragó con dificultad. Su piel se erizó por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Era consciente de que sus miradas bailaban entre los ojos y los labios ajenos. Respiró con profundidad. Podía notar que Agoney le estaba esperando. Que tras su nerviosismo en el coche, no iba a iniciar nada hasta estar seguro que el replicante también quería. R cerró los ojos, rodeando el cuello de Agoney con sus brazos y rompiendo la última distancia.

 

Los nervios hicieron que no calculara bien y se estrellara contra sus labios de una forma brusca, lo que les arrancó una carcajada a ambos. Agoney posó sus manos en su cara, acariciándola con delicadeza. R abrió los ojos encontrándose con los contrarios, pidiendo permiso en silencio. El replicante asintió mordiéndose la sonrisa, y Agoney no necesitó más.

 

Empezó lento, tanteando. Besos cortos en las comisuras. Un roce suave de labios. Alargándolo un poco más cada vez. En algún momento R sintió la lengua de Agoney dibujando su labio inferior, y le pareció que el suelo había desaparecido bajo sus pies. Abrió la boca instintivamente, recibiendo la lengua ajena, dejando que explorara cuanto quisiera, y haciendo lo propio. Agoney rodeó su cintura, y lo atrajo hacia él, eliminado cualquier espacio que quedase entre ellos. Fundiendo sus cuerpos, y profundizando el beso con un jadeo.

 

– Ago, para –R se separó de golpe, colocando su mano contra el pecho contrario. Aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración agitada–. Para –repitió en un susurro.

 

Agoney retrocedió al instante, alarmado. Aunque, aún preocupado, no pudo ignorar el apelativo cariñoso con el que R se había referido a él.

 

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

 

– Sí –respondió aún en un susurro–. Es solo que…

 

– Oye, no pasa nada –dijo Agoney al ver que R no continuaba–. De verdad. Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el sofá –le ofreció su mano, y R acabó aceptándola tras unos segundos de indecisión.

 

– Es solo que los replicantes, pues… –comenzó a decir una vez sentados frente a frente. Notaba como se estaba sonrojando por momentos. Fijó su mirada en sus zapatos antes de continuar– No tenemos mucha vida social, y bueno, eso.

 

Agoney tuvo que morderse la sonrisa, intentando ocultar la ternura que le producía ver a R tan expuesto y preocupado por su inexperiencia.

 

– A no ser que seas un modelo de placer, claro –se sintió obligado a especificar R–. A ellos le implantan un montón de recuerdos centrados en eso –le ardía la cara, pero ya había empezado a hablar–. Ya sabes… 

 

– Sexo –contribuyó Agoney, sonriendo. R dio un respingo al escuchar su voz, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.

 

– Sí. Relaciones pasadas, amor, sexo. Les es útil para su trabajo –aclaró–. Pero, yo, pues no.

 

– R –llamó de manera dulce, retirándole el flequillo con los dedos–. No pasa nada. No hay prisa. No hay que hacer nada que no quieras. Como si no quieres hacer nada, ¿vale?

 

R lo abrazó aliviado, musitando un _gracias,_ hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

 

– ¿Sabes? –preguntó Agoney divertido, acariciándole la espalda– yo llegué a pensar que tú eras… 

 

– ¿Qué? –preguntó mirándole a la cara.

 

– Bueno, –respondió un poco avergonzado– que quizás eras de ese tipo de replicantes.

 

– ¿De placer?

 

– Sí.

 

– ¡No, no! –respondió recuperando el tono rojizo que acababa de perder– Yo estoy hecho para la atención al cliente ¿Por qué pensabas? –preguntó con curiosidad.

 

Ahora fue Agoney el que sintió que se sonrojaba.

 

– No sé. Supongo que no pensé que alguien podría poner tanto esmero en crear un replicante sin ser ese el fin. Dada la sociedad en la que vivimos.

 

– ¿Estás diciendo que estoy bien hecho? –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

 

– Bueno, te faltan unos centímetros –respondió revolviéndole el pelo.

 

– ¡Idiota! –cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo estampó en la cara, empezando una guerra que les dejó sin aire.

 

Acabaron tumbados en el sofá, con la risa tonta, intentando recuperar el aire. R buscó a ciegas la mano de Agoney, entrelazando sus dedos.

 

– Hoy hablé de ti en la oficina –llevaba tiempo queriendo mencionarlo, y esta vez no pudo retener el pensamiento. Ante la mirada de pánico de R, añadió–. Mi jefe me preguntó si estaba viendo a alguien, y dije que sí.

 

– Ah.

 

– Te puse nombre.

 

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó R incorporándose– ¿Me has bautizado? ¿Sin consultármelo?

 

– No fue planeado –se explicó Agoney–. Puedes cambiarlo si no te gusta.

 

– Pero, ya lo has usado. No te olvidas del nombre del chico al que estás viendo –replicó R–. Pero, bueno, a ver, ¿cómo me has llamado?

 

– Raúl.

 

Silencio. R no daba crédito.

 

– ¿Raúl? ¿No había un nombre más típico?

 

– Venga, Raúl no está mal.

 

– Dijo Agoney…

 

– Mira, vamos a ver lo que significa –propuso, sacando el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón–. Raúl, dos puntos. Proviene del francés Radulfo, o del latín Radulfus y Radolfus, y éstos del nombre germano Raðulfr, que en alto alemán antiguo está compuesto por el prefijo rað, rad o rat, que significa ‘aconsejar’, y del sufijo wulf o ulfr, que significa ‘lobo’. Así pues, el nombre significa en origen ‘poderoso consejero’ o ‘consejero valiente’.

 

– Hmm –gruño R. 

 

– Lobo sabio está guay –dijo Agoney en un intento de convencerle.

 

– Sí –concedió–, eso ya está mejor.

 

– ¿Qué te parece con o? –propuso al seguir leyendo la información sobre el nombre– Es la manera francesa de escribirlo. Suena más sofisticado –añadió arqueando las cejas–. Bueno, suena igual, pero ya me entiendes.

 

– ¿Raol?

 

– No –rió Agoney–, Ra-o-ul. Pero se pronuncia de la misma manera que en español; Raoul.

 

– Raoul –repitió el replicante–. Me gusta, me podría acostumbrar.

 

– Así que… ¿Raoul? 

 

– Encantado –contestó el aludido, extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa.

 

– Agoney, igualmente –respondió el humano, correspondiendo el saludo.

 

Ambos comenzaron a reír incontrolablemente. Raoul tiró de la mano de Agoney, acercándole hacia él, besando sus labios sin parar de sonreír. Agoney no tardó en corresponderle, pero dejando en todo momento que fuese el otro chico el que guiara el ritmo y la intensidad. Notó sus manos enredarse en sus rizos. Y cuando una tímida lengua rozó sus labios, los golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos saltaran en el sofá.

 

– Calla –advirtió Agoney, al ver una pregunta formarse en los labios de Raoul–. Nadie sabe que vivo aquí. Solo mis compañeros. 

 

Los golpes volvieron a repetirse. Quienquiera que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta, tenía prisa por entrar.

 

– Quédate aquí –ordenó un Agoney nervioso. 

 

Se acercó a la puerta con cuidado, mirando por su visor electrónico a la persona que se paseaba de un lado al otro del descansillo. Sorprendido, abrió la puerta, dejando a MM1333 entrar.

 

– ¿Mimi? –preguntó Raoul desde el sofá.

 

– Cierra la puerta –ordenó con urgencia–. Ya.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Refugio

 

Mimi entró en el piso como un vendaval. Miraba a todos lados buscando algo que no conseguía ubicar.

 

– Mimi, ¿qué pasa? –Raoul no entendía nada, pero una sensación de miedo irracional le invadió al ver la expresión de la replicante– ¿Qué buscas?

 

Mimi se giró entonces hacia él, mirándole con gravedad.

 

– ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?

 

– ¿Qué?

 

– Tu chaqueta –repitió a punto de perder la paciencia.

 

– En la cama…

 

– Ve a buscarla.

 

– Pero…

 

– ¿No me has oído?

 

Agoney se removió en su sitio. No iba a permitir que alguien se presentara en su casa de aquella manera sin explicaciones.

 

– O me dices qué coño está pasando o te echo de mi casa a la de ya –le amenazó, haciendo que la chica se girara a enfrentarle. La replicante suspiró con frustración, sintiendo que estaban desperdiciando un tiempo más valioso de lo que comprendían.

 

– Estáis siendo vigilados. Hay un localizador en tu chaqueta –se giró levemente hacia Raoul, para volver a conectar su mirada con Agoney– y otro en tu coche.

 

– ¿Qué? –esta vez fue el humano el que preguntó

 

– ¡Coño! –exclamó exasperada– tráeme la maldita chaqueta y os lo explico.

 

Finalmente, Agoney se dirigió a su habitación a grandes zancadas. En menos de un minuto estaba de vuelta. Le pasó la chaqueta de Raoul a la chica, expectante. Ésta rebuscó en los bolsillos, hasta que dio con el aparato en el interior de la prenda. Un disco no más grande que una moneda con una tenue luz parpadeante.

 

– ¿Quién nos vigila? –preguntó Agoney dando un paso al frente, escudriñando su rostro en busca de algún signo que pudiese delatarla– ¿Por qué has venido tú a avisarnos?

 

– Mamen.

 

– No –Raoul se quedó paralizado en el sofá. Todo color abandonó su rostro. Creía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

 

– Sí, R –Mimi se sentó a su lado, posando una mano sobre su muslo, acariciándole con ternura–. Ha perdido el juicio. Ella y unos cuantos del consejo han decidido actuar por su cuenta sin respetar vuestra decisión. Quieren secuestraros y entregaros al laboratorio contra vuestra voluntad. Creen que es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar por vuestro egoísmo.

 

– Pero, si me dijo que lo aceptaba –le rebatió con voz temblorosa y con la vista fija en el suelo. Intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que su amiga acaba de contarle, pero le era imposible–. Mamen no se comportaría así. Me aseguró que seguiríamos con el plan inicial.

 

– Esta mañana, después de que os fuerais Alfred y tú, nos ha reunido a todos los que estábamos allí para decirnos que habíais aceptado y que os ibais a entregar al laboratorio –comenzó a explicar Mimi. Raoul negó lentamente con la cabeza. Agoney se sentó entonces a su lado, agarrando una de sus manos y entrelazando los dedos, reconfortándole en silencio.

 

– Mamen no haría algo así –repitió con cabezonería.

 

– R, mírame –la autoridad en su voz hizo que Raoul obedeciera y conectará su mirada con la suya, apretando el agarre de Agoney–. Noté que algo no encajaba, ¿vale? –continuó la replicante. Si su amigo quería conocer los hechos, no podía perder tiempo en consolarle. Aunque sabía que descubrir que la que hasta ese momento había sido la única figura materna en tu vida te había traicionado, debía ser devastador–. La notaba nerviosa, pero en aquel momento no le di más importancia.

 

– ¿Puedes ir al grano? –apremió Agoney. Parecía que la chica había olvidado la urgencia de la situación. Podía sentir cómo el chico a su derecha se rompía un poco más con cada palabra. No quería alargar el momento más allá de lo necesario.

 

– Sí, perdona, que me lío –se disculpó con media sonrisa–. Hace menos de una hora volví a entrar en la sala de reuniones. El consejo se había vuelto a reunir, y Capde me pidió que les llevara café. Al entrar estaban enfrascados en una discusión. Sobre la mesa había un ordenador con un mapa en la pantalla y los dos localizares parpadeando en esta dirección. Al verme, Mamen quiso ocultar la pantalla, pero ya había memorizado la ubicación. Capde siguió con la discusión, ignorándome, pero dando detalles para que entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Mamen gritó que me fuera, y no quise llevarle la contraria, la verdad –se detuvo un segundo para recuperar aire–. No sé cuánta ventaja les saco, pero sabiendo que conozco el plan, dudo que tarden en venir. Os tenéis que marchar ya. 

 

– Tenemos que romper los localizadores –Raoul pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, le quitó el aparato de la mano e hizo el amago de estamparlo contra el suelo.

 

– ¡No! –gritó Agoney. Raoul se quedó congelado con el brazo en alto– Si los rompemos sabrán que los hemos encontrado. Quizás no se dieron cuenta que a Mimi le dio tiempo de memorizar mi dirección.

 

Agoney le quitó el localizador, devolviéndoselo a la chica.

 

– Llévatelos tú –le pidió–. Tíralos por el camino, nos dará ventaja.

 

– Mira qué listo eres –concedió la replicante alzando las cejas.

 

– Voy a meter lo necesario en una bolsa y podremos irnos. Raoul, ustedes váyanse al coche, a ver si pueden encontrar el localizador.

 

– Vale –respondió el aludido levantándose del sofá–. Vamos, Mimi.

 

Al mirarla, pudo ver cómo una pregunta se formaba en su mente, a la par que una chispa de malicia y diversión iluminaba sus ojos. Así que decidió adelantarse.

 

– Con o –aclaró con una suficiencia fingida.

 

Mimi se limitó a sonreír, rodeándole por los hombros y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

 

– Me gusta, Raoul –rió.

 

Los dos amigos se olvidaron por unos segundos de dónde estaban, refugiándose en su familiaridad, en la confianza que existía entre ellos. Ambos sabían que podía ser una de las últimas veces en la que compartieran algo así.

 

Una vez hubo recogido todo lo necesario para sobrevivir el tiempo que hiciese falta, Agoney bajó en busca de los dos replicantes. Los encontró fundidos en un abrazo al lado del coche.

 

– Te echaré de menos, pollito –le decía Mimi, secándose las lágrimas –. Cuídate mucho.

 

– Y yo a ti, Mimi –Raoul intentaba controlar su llanto. Notaba una vena palpitar en su frente y se sentía rojo brillante, a punto de estallar– ¿Cuidarás de mis plantas?

 

Aquello consiguió arrancarle una carcajada a su amiga.

 

– Tú y tus plastas –comentó revolviéndole el pelo–. Claro que sí, Raoulín, yo las cuido.

 

Agoney odiaba tener que interrumpir aquel momento, pero debían irse cuanto antes. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, intentado quitarle hierro al asunto.

 

– Venga, chicos, ni que no fueran a verse nunca más. Esto es algo temporal. De aquí a nada estará todo solucionado, ya verán.

 

Raoul le sonrió agradeciendo su intento, pero poco convencido.

 

– Toma –Mimi le alargo un cilindro metálico con pequeños sensores en las bases–. Es un detector. Con esto puedes escanear tu coche para asegurarte de que no te han puesto otro localizador.

 

– Gracias –le dijo con sinceridad recogiendo el aparato–. Por todo.

 

– Cuídalo –respondió con voz temblorosa, a punto de romperse–. Estaremos en contacto.

 

Dicho esto, se volvió a girar hacia Raoul, lanzándose a sus brazos. Murmuró un _te quiero,_ y se alejó del lugar a paso ligero. 

 

– ¿Vamos? –preguntó Agoney con tono preocupado. 

 

Raoul se limitó a asentir como respuesta, pasándose la mano por la cara y el flequillo en un intento de ahuyentar lo que sentía. Ocupó el asiento del copiloto en silencio, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad. Se quedó mirando por la ventanilla esperando a que Agoney arrancara, incapaz de mirarle sabiendo el aspecto que tenía.

 

– Creo que pasaremos más desapercibidos si vamos por tierra –Agoney sabía que estaba hablando consigo mismo, pero quería hacer partícipe de su plan al chico rubio, a la par que rompía el silencio pesado que se había instaurado en el vehículo–. Más adelante podemos probar a alzar el vuelo.

 

Raoul asintió en silencio, aún absorto en sus pensamientos. Agoney puso el coche en marcha y comenzó a conducir sin una dirección en mente. Por ahora solo quería alejarse de la que había sido su casa en la Tierra. No sentía ningún apego hacia ella, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás no volvería a poner un pie en allí.

 

– Deberíamos pensar dónde nos vamos a esconder –propuso el humano después de estar quince minutos callejeando sin sentido. Intentaba mantener la vista fija en la carretera, pero el suspiro de Raoul hizo que le dirigiera una mirada preocupada– ¿Conoces a alguien de fiar?

 

Aquella pregunta pareció despertar algo en él, haciéndole recordar algo que se había esforzado en olvidar. Por primera vez desde que se había sentado en el coche, apartó la vista de la ventanilla para dirigirse a Agoney.

 

– Conozco el sitio perfecto.

 

Ser botones en un prestigioso hotel conlleva conocer a innumerables clientes. Algunos solo están de pasada, mientras que otros se llegan a hospedar largas temporadas. Hay huéspedes de los que no vuelves a saber nada una vez salen por la puerta, y otros que no se olvidan tan fácilmente. Y ese era justamente el caso del señor Calvo.

 

El señor Calvo era un prestigioso director de cine de las colonias. Únicamente bajaba a la Tierra por cuestiones de negocio. Ya fuese para reuniones importantes o para proyectos de diversa duración. Cuando su estancia en la Tierra no se prolongaba más de un par de semanas, el hotel en el que trabajaba Raoul era su residencia predilecta. Cuando la situación requería que permaneciera en el planeta más tiempo, se trasladaba a su casa en la costa. Una mansión en primera linea de playa que hubiese hecho las delicias de cualquiera décadas atrás, pero que ahora, sin embargo, le aseguraba el aislamiento y anonimato que buscaba. Nadie en su sano juicio viviría tan cerca de un mar tan tóxico y embravecido como en el que se había convertido el Mediterráneo.

 

El empresario siempre había sido cercano con Raoul, desde el día en que el botones le subió su equipaje a la suite por primera vez. No escatimaba en propinas, que siempre iban acompañadas de roces de mano y sonrisas lascivas. Raoul no hacía más que sonreír como respuesta e irse lo antes posible de aquella incómoda situación. Con el paso de los meses, el señor Calvo iba cogiendo más confianza. Que si un beso en la mejilla –que siempre duraba más de lo estrictamente necesario– al saludarle, caricias aparentemente inconscientes mientras le daba conversación, insinuaciones cuestionables en la puerta de su habitación. Raoul sabía que no ganaba nada quejándose. El huésped había conseguido que su piel se erizara con repulsión con su mera presencia. Que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo al escuchar su voz, activando todas las alarmas. Pero no era más que un replicante, R1083, y poco valor tenía su palabra, o su vida, frente a la de un humano. Pero por una vez, podía aprovecharse de su relación.

 

En su última estancia en el hotel, Calvo había aparecido en el umbral de su habitación enfundado en una bata de satén rosa fucsia justo en el momento en el que Raoul pasaba por delante. Según él, para quejarse de los ruidos; Raoul opinaba diferente.

 

– Tengo un regalo para ti. 

 

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, le ofreció un sobre dorado. Le pidió que lo abriese a la mañana siguiente, una vez se hubiese marchado. Haciéndole prometer que lo consideraría. Se despidió con un sonoro beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios y un cachete en el trasero. 

 

Raoul no tardó en lavarse la cara con jabón al llegar a su habitación. Estuvo tentado a romper el sobre sin siquiera abrirlo, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

 

En su interior se encontraba una carta dónde el señor Calvo le confesaba su amor y deseo hacia él. Le prometía un futuro a su lado, donde podría dejar de trabajar de botones y convertirse en una estrella de cine. Le hablaba de su mansión en la playa, de cómo podrían ser felices allí. Por último, le pedía que si aceptaba, le esperase allí en su próxima visita y él le recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Para ese día faltaban tres meses, pero Raoul tenía la dirección del lugar, el código de entrada y de desactivación de la alarma, y la certeza de que la casa se encontraría completamente vacía. El escondite perfecto.

 

 

La mansión se avistaba al final de la carretera. No habían hablado demasiado en todo el trayecto. Agoney aún intentaba asimilar la información que Raoul había compartido con él. Y aunque no podía negar que les había venido genial, no podía evitar que le hirviera la sangre al pensar en la superioridad con la que los humanos trataban a los replicantes –más aún cuando él había pecado de ello–. Se le revolvía el estomago al imaginar la impotencia e incomodidad que debió sentir su compañero durante tantos meses. Intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en el presente. En la presencia de Raoul a su lado y en lo que sentía por él. Pero al mismo tiempo intentaba sintonizarse con las sensaciones y emociones de su alma gemela para comprender lo que quería y necesitaba. Raoul pareció percibir el cambio en el ambiente, pues lo miró de reojo brindándole su mejor sonrisa.

 

Entraron a la casa cogidos de la mano, con una mezcla de miedo y nervios por lo que pudiesen encontrar en su interior, pero protegiéndose el uno al otro. Cuando se cercioraron de que definitivamente estaban solos, se dedicaron a explorar el lugar. Sorprendiéndose por cada dormitorio que encontraban –llegaron a contar diez–; jugando a adivinar lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, lanzándose a los brazos del otro cuando acertaban. Acabaron picándose y corriendo por los pasillos como dos niños, hasta que al doblar una esquina, Raoul paró en seco. La puerta de cristal y lo que se adivinaba detrás le habían dejado sin respiración.

 

– Es el invernadero más grande que he visto en mi vida –suspiró maravillado. Agoney no pudo reprimir su sonrisa ante la ternura que le despertaba verlo tan ilusionado. El replicante se adelantó sin miedo, abriendo la puerta con ansia y esquivando los plásticos que colgaban del marco de un manotazo. El humano lo siguió en silencio.

 

Raoul no tardó en explicarle las diferentes especies que crecían en la habitación y los distintos tipos de riego que habían instalado. Parecía una pequeña selva. Plantas exuberantes ocupando hasta el último rincón. La humedad y el calor eran intensos, pero la magia del momento hacía que no lo tuvieran en cuenta. 

 

Una de las paredes estaba completamente cubierta por una cortina de hiedra. Raoul se acercó con curiosidad, sorprendido por su frondosidad. Antes de llegar a la pared, sus pies chocaron con algo escondido tras las hojas. Apartando algunas ramas, descubrió que se trataba de un pequeño piano. Las teclas estaban ennegrecidas y dudaba que el clima de la habitación fuese beneficioso para el instrumento.

 

– ¿Funcionará? –preguntó Raoul girándose hacia el humano.

 

– Solo hay una manera de saberlo –Agoney saco la banqueta de debajo del piano y se acomodó en ella, dando un golpe junto a él, invitando a Raoul a imitarlo, quien no tardó en sentarse a su lado. 

 

Agoney tocó un par de acordes al azar. Raoul lo miró sorprendido, achinando sus ojos un segundo después a causa de la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara.

 

– ¡No sabía que tocabas!

 

– En mis ratos libres me gusta cantar al piano. Me relaja.

 

Raoul se dio cuenta entonces de lo poco que sabía del chico sentado junto a él, y de lo mucho que le encantaría conocerlo más a fondo.

 

– Cántame algo –pidió casi en un susurro. Agoney no se podía negar. Lo observó con cuidado. Intentando elegir la canción correcta. Una que pudiese plasmar lo que sentía. Raoul ladeó la cabeza con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Agoney lo tuvo claro. Se giró hacia el piano y carraspeó un par de veces antes de empezar.

 

_The first time, ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars_

_Were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark, and the endless skies_

_My Love_

 

Raoul soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo al escuchar la última palabra. La voz de Agoney era tan delicada que le daban ganas de llorar. Un cosquilleo inexplicable le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sentía que se le ensanchaba el pecho.

 

_And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hands_

_Like the trembling heart_

_Of a captive bird_

_That was there, at my command_

_My Love_

 

Se acercó casi inconscientemente al cuerpo del pianista, buscando su calor. Queriendo oírle más cerca, sentirle dentro. Aunque su voz ya se había colado por cada recoveco de su cuerpo para formar parte de él.

 

_And the first time, ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy_

_Would fill the earth_

_And last, til the end of time_

_My Love_

 

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pues aunque aquello no había pasado aún, no le cabía duda de que acabaría sucediendo. Solo había que observar cómo se miraban el uno al otro. Estaba claro que sus ojos no mentían. Raoul sentía que la letra auguraba lo que estaba por venir. Suspiró acercándose un poco más, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico, acariciando la espalda de Agoney descuidadamente.

 

_And last, 'til the end of time_

_My love_

 

_The first time, ever I saw_

_Your face_

_Your face_

_Your fa-ace_

_Your face_

 

No hizo falta decir nada. Cuando la música murió en el vientre del instrumento, ambos chicos se miraron en silencio. Les brillaban los ojos y podían sentir la electricidad flotando a su alrededor. Acabaron besándose en aquel banco, abrazándose con todo su ser. Refugiándose en los brazos del contrario. Asegurándole al otro en silencio que se iban cuidar. Que se iban a proteger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por publicar un día después de lo que normalmente lo hago, pero he estado liada y poco inspirada. Espero que lo disfrutéis!
> 
> Gracias por seguir ahí. Nos leemos <333
> 
> PD. La canción que canta Agoney: https://www.youtube.com/embed/V0xufzISVfQ


	9. Hogar

 

Los días se sucedían sin tregua. Cada hora compartida en aquella casa, era una hora más en la que se conocían un poco mejor. Sus historias, su pasado, sus creencias, su humor. Pero también su olor, el tono de sus voces, sus risas, el tacto de sus pieles bajo sus manos, sus suspiros. Ambos atesoraban cada segundo como si fuese el último. Aún estaban descubriendo qué eran el uno para el otro, construyendo mapas con los retazos de información que iban compartiendo. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenían una diana sobre sus cabezas, y no sabían durante cuánto tiempo podrían huir de su destino.

 

Raoul se despertó desorientado en el sofá, dejando caer la manta verde con la que, hasta hace un instante, había estado cubierto. Miró hacia los lados confundido. Recordaba estar hablando con Agoney de todo y nada en concreto, mientras el humano le acariciaba el pelo distraído. Raoul se fue relajando bajo el toque del otro chico, hundiéndose más en su pecho hasta caer en un profundo y restaurador sueño. Agoney debió levantarse en algún momento sin querer interrumpir su descanso. Ya había oscurecido, pero dudaba de que se hubiese ido a la cama. Conociéndole, le hubiese llevado a su cuarto. Se desperezó estirando su cuerpo a lo largo del sofá y emitiendo pequeños ruiditos de placer. Ya más espabilado, fue en su busca.

 

No tardó en encontrarlo. Una silueta de espaldas se adivinaba en el porche trasero, hipnotizada por el movimiento de las olas. Raoul se acercó en silencio, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y depositando un suave beso en su hombro, apoyando la cabeza en el mismo punto justo después. Agoney suspiró, inclinado su cabeza levemente para poder acariciar con su mejilla el cabello del chico. Raoul aún se sorprendía cada vez que uno de los dos tenía un gesto tan cotidiano y natural con el otro. Cada vez estaban más cómodos entre ellos, y la domesticidad era palpable. 

 

– Se avecina tormenta –anunció aún con la voz ronca después de la siesta. Nubes oscuras y violáceas copaban el cielo. De vez en cuando un rayo del mismo color estriaba el paisaje, augurando un trueno que no acababa de romper. La tormenta estaba lejos, pero no tardaría en llegar–. Deberíamos ir dentro antes de que descargue.

 

– Es fascinante.

 

Raoulno estaba seguro de que le hubiese escuchado. Su mirada seguía perdida en el horizonte. En las olas violentas, del mismo color que el cielo con algún reflejo anaranjado. 

 

– En las colonias no hay nada parecido –Raoul lo miraba como podía desde su ángulo. Le brillaban los ojos y su voz estaba llena de magia–. Ojalá poder viajar en el tiempo. Me encantaría retroceder cincuenta años, o cien, y poder darme un chapuzón sin poner en riesgo mi vida.

 

No sabía porqué, pero le llamaba. Desde siempre, aunque fuera la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Aquella inmensidad líquida, viva. Le gustaría ser uno con ella.

 

– Para poder meterse en el mar hay que saber nadar.

 

– En aquella época, sabría –sonrió imaginándoselo, como tantas veces había hecho.

 

Ahora casi nadie aprendía a nadar. No era necesario. La escasez de agua había llevado a la prohibición de piscinas y estanques artificiales unas décadas atrás. Incluso las duchas estaban monitorizadas. Con los nuevos modelos diseñados para verter agua a presión durante dos minutos, un máximo de dos veces al día –dependiendo del número de inquilinos–, lo que ayudaba a optimizar el uso y reducir el malgasto. 

 

– Mi hermana trabaja con el mar –dice girándose de pronto, haciendo que Raoul diera un paso hacia atrás, para volver a recuperarlo al instante. Volvió a rodear su cintura, apoyando esta vez su barbilla en el pecho, dejándose caer, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Agoney retiró los mechones despeinados que le caían sobre la frente. 

 

– No sabía que tenías una hermana –en realidad se dio cuenta de que jamás había mencionado a su familia.

 

– Glenda –y la manera en la que lo dijo estaba llena del amor y cariño que le profesaba. De todo lo que significaba para él–. Es bióloga marina. Trabaja en Cádiz en un proyecto por la protección y recuperación de la biodiversidad marina –y la admiraba por ello. Sus ganas por salvar un planeta en el que ni siquiera había nacido. 

 

– Así que tu amor por el mar viene de familia –aventuró Raoul con media sonrisa. 

 

– Eso parece –se inclinó hacia delante, posando un beso en su frente. Rozando la punta de sus narices con languidez, disfrutando el simple contacto de sus pieles. Raoul se enderezó un poco, ganando altura y acceso a sus labios. Primero un suave roce, en el labio superior, en el inferior, en las comisuras. Para, acto seguido, perderse en ellos. Agoney colocó una mano en su nuca, enredando los dedos en el pelo, mientras la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. El beso se había vuelto más profundo, más necesitado. No existía espacio entre ellos. 

 

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero aquello no les impidió ver el relámpago que iluminó el cielo nocturno, haciéndolo parecer de día durante un segundo. El trueno le acompañó al instante, retumbando en las paredes de la fachada. Agoney se aferró a Raoul con toda su fuerza, apretando el gesto y tensando todos los músculos. La lluvia comenzó a caer sin piedad. Empapándolos en cuestión de segundos. 

 

Otro trueno, más intenso si cabía que el anterior. 

 

– Joder– Agoney dio un respingo en los brazos de Raoul, ahogando un grito de la impresión. La tormenta estaba justo encima.

 

– Vamos dentro –susurró Raoul. Y tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza que no sabía que poseía, para poder mover al humano del sitio y guarecer a ambos del agua torrencial en el interior de la vivienda. 

 

Le ayudó a secarse, aunque más bien le acompañó en silencio. Asegurándose de estar presente por si volvía a tronar; como acabó pasando, más veces de las que pudo contar.

 

– Son solo truenos. Son inofensivos –se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más pronunciarlas. En momentos así deseaba ser más humano, o al menos saber cómo ayudar a alguien paralizado por un miedo irracional.

 

– Ya.

 

– ¿En las colonias no hay tormentas? –le quitó la toalla de las manos, ayudándole a secarse el pelo.

 

– No como esta –apenas un suspiro.

 

Volvió a tronar, y parecía no acabar nunca. Agoney se lanzó hacia Raoul, rodeándolo con los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia él, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

 

– Estoy aquí, Ago –le intentó calmar acariciando su espalda–. No pasa nada, estoy aquí. 

 

Como respuesta, Agoney solo se agarró más fuerte.

 

– ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? Así te protejo de cualquier ruido –Agoney asintió contra su cuello–. Pues vamos.

 

Llevaban más de dos semana conviviendo juntos, pero el primer día decidieron que ocuparían cada uno un dormitorio. Así los dos gozarían de un espacio personal en el que refugiarse si así lo necesitaban. Y no tendrían que sentirse obligados a compartir cama y espacio solo por el hecho de que fuesen almas gemelas. 

 

Aunque lo cierto era que ambos se acostaban cada noche pensando en el otro. En lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza y si también se estaría muriendo de ganas de colarse en la habitación contraria y meterse en la cama con él, hasta quedarse dormidos entre besos y abrazos. Al final, los dos se acababan durmiendo entre suspiros y posibilidades, pensándose mutuamente.

 

– Estoy bien –le aseguró Agoney al ver el gesto preocupado de Raoul. Un nuevo trueno le había hecho sobresaltarse en la cama–. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado.

 

Raoul se acomodó en el colchón, haciendo hueco para que Agoney se pudiera recostar sobre él. 

 

– Ven –le llamó alargando el brazo–, túmbate. 

 

Agoney gateó hasta llegar a su altura, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho y rodeó la cintura del rubio, acoplándose a su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente, exhalando con un suspiro, intentando destensarse. Raoul le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda suavemente, ayudando a que el chico se relajara. Por cada nuevo estruendo, el replicante besaba su frente y le repetía _estoy aquí._

 

La tormenta se fue calmando a la par que el humano, y poco a poco, ambos fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo, acariciándose hasta el último momento. 

 

La cama estaba más fría de lo que la recordaba al acostarse. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Durante la noche se había movido hasta el borde del colchón, alejándose del calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Agoney. Se giró hacia el lado contrario y se encontró con el otro chico dándole la espalda, respirando plácidamente. No pudo contener la sonrisa que le provocó aquella visión; su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma acompasada; sus rizos despeinados que apenas se adivinaban desde aquel ángulo; su tez morena resaltada por el blando de la camiseta y las sábanas. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, reptó a su lado, colando un brazo bajo el suyo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndose hacia él. Le acarició la nuca con la punta de la nariz, para después rozar su piel con los labios. Agoney ronroneó ante el contacto, desperezándose y pegándose más a él.

 

El humano se debatía entre quedarse fundido en aquel abrazo, sintiendo la respiración de Raoul en su cuello y el tacto de su mano al final de su camiseta y darse la vuelta buscando su mirada. Prefirió comenzar el día frente a esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban.

 

– Buenos días –susurró una vez estaban frente a frente.

 

– Buenos días –respondió Raoul en el mismo tono–¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien?

 

– ¿Por qué estamos susurrando? –rió, pero no aumentó el volumen.

 

Raoul reflexionó durante un momento.

 

– Si susurramos, no nos despertaremos –contestó finalmente con una sonrisa que le ocupaba todo el rostro.

 

– Pero, ya estamos despiertos.

 

– Si hablamos más alto, puede que descubramos que esto no es más que un sueño –con los ojos brillantes, añadió–. Parece un sueño.

 

A Agoney se le ensanchó el pecho con las palabras del chico. Sintió vértigo al oírlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de besarle y se lanzó a sus labios. 

 

Raoul lo recibió con ganas, cualquiera diría que lo estaba esperando. Era un beso que sabía a buenos días, y a buenas tardes, y a buena vida. Un beso que mandaba señales eléctricas a cada parte de su cuerpo,y hacía a sus marcas palpitar.

 

Entre gruñidos y suspiros, luchaban por encontrar el ángulo perfecto. Por besarse más y mejor y _másymejorymás._ Raoul subía y bajaba sus manos por la espalda del moreno, enredando las manos en sus rizos de cuando en cuando. Agoney por su parte tenía una mano fija en el cuello ajeno, dejando caricias con el pulgar casi inconscientemente, mientras la otra vagaba libremente por la debajo de la camiseta. 

 

Mordían, para luego lamer la piel marcada, y acto seguido volvían a perderse en sus bocas, enredando sus lenguas sin descanso, susurrando sus nombres, con miedo a despertarse.

 

Las manos seguían explorando la piel ajena. Cada vez más arriba; cada vez más abajo. Uno de los dos, no importa quién, puede que ambos, embistió levemente. Puro reflejo buscando un poco más de contacto, un poco más de fricción. Un roce seco que les hizo gemir desde el fondo de la garganta. Raoul se apartó, intentando recuperar el aliento.

 

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Agoney jadeando.

 

Raoul tenía los ojos vidriosos, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Tragó en un intento por recomponerse. Estaba nervioso, sintiendo más emociones de las que había experimentado en toda su existencia, compartiendo algo que jamás había compartido con nadie. Pero, ¿bien? Estaba mejor que bien.

 

– S-sí –asintió con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta–. Sigue –añadió en un susurro–, no pares. 

 

Y no hizo falta nada más. Se abrazaron y se besaron y se comieron con la mirada el uno al otro. Las camisetas no tardaron en sobrar; piel contra piel, acariciando sus marcas –sus palabras en el cuerpo contrario– por primera vez. Conectándose a otro nivel; añadiendo otra capa a su relación, a su historia.

 

Tras las camisetas desaparecieron los pantalones y con ellos, la ropa interior. Desnudos en cuerpo y alma giraron entre las sábanas, tocándose, acariciándose, besándose hasta que no quedara un centímetro de piel por besar. Los dos explotaron en un orgasmo que les nació de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, frente con frente. Raoul con su brazo alrededor del cuello ajeno, sujetándose para no morir; aferrándose a aquel que lo estaba matando. Agoney con ambas erecciones en su mano, masturbándoles sin descanso.

 

Se dejaron caer el uno sobre el otro extasiados, repartiéndose besos cortos y caricias lentas, ya medio adormilados. 

 

Volvieron a despertarse un par de horas después. Esta vez seguían abrazados, Raoul sobre el pecho de Agoney, y éste con el brazo sobre sus hombros.

 

– Estuve pensando –comenzó el humano. Y era cierto, no se lo quitaba de la cabeza desde el día que Mimi vino a avisarles.

 

– Hmmm.

 

Agoney sonrío ante la respuesta y comenzó a acariciar su pelo rubio antes de continuar.

 

– No podemos escondernos siempre –Raoul se acabó de despertar en aquel momento, sabía que era importante. Se incorporó levemente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

 

– ¿Qué estas pensando, Ago?

 

– No te conté nunca cómo encontré el Hotel donde te escondías.

 

– No.

 

Raoul escuchaba con toda su atención. Agoney le explicó su conversación con Alfred, y cómo una corazonada le hizo ir en busca de J. F. Gómez López. Le contó su visita al laboratorio y todo lo que descubrió entonces.

 

– Yo necesito entregarte –se giró hacia la izquierda, quedando de frente a Raoul y colocó la mano en su mejilla–. En realidad, todo lo que necesito es tu ojo. Así podré borrarte del sistema, digital y físico. No quedará rastro de ti, constará como que has sido aniquilado –Raoul asintió–. Le pregunté a J. F. si podría hacer una réplica de tu ojo y así poder escanearlo sin tener que quitarte el tuyo. Pero la situación es diferente, Raoul. Tienes que ser humano.

 

– ¿Cómo? 

 

– ¿No te das cuenta? –preguntó Agoney con media sonrisa– Lo que te identifica como replicante es la marca en tu ojo; sin la marca, Mamen no puede probar que no eres humano.

 

– Pueden hacerme el test –sabía que por muy humano que se sintiese en aquel preciso momento, seguiría sin ser capaz de pasarlo.

 

– No perderían el tiempo –Agoney conocía el sistema y cómo funcionaba. No iban a malgastar su tiempo y su dinero en seguirle la corriente a una rebelde–. Además, podrías negarte; es su palabra contra la tuya.

 

– Si me diseccionan, encontrarían más códigos en mi interior –aventuró el replicante.

 

– Cierto –tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Le fascinaba lo cabezota que el chico podía llegar a ser–, descubrirían tu naturaleza, pero estarías muerto. Queda descartado. 

 

Raoul sopesó la situación en silencio. Agoney tenía razón, era la solución más sensata, pero al mismo tiempo, le aterraba la idea de dejar atrás la burbuja de protección en la que se había convertido aquella casa y enfrentarse a la realidad. Pero comprendió, bajo la mirada atenta de aquel chico que le había robado el corazón, que no había otra opción.

 

– Tengo su teléfono –Agoney lo abrazó como respuesta, comiéndoselo a besos.

 

Los días siguientes se convirtieron en una eterna espera. Agoney salía a trabajar, inventándose excusas para no tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario en comisaría, evitando ir cuando le era posible. 

 

Había adoptado el hábito de comprobar, casi compulsivamente, si habían colocado algún otro rastreador en su coche o en su chaqueta sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Cada vez que aparcaba o recogía el coche, tenía que escanearlo.

 

Raoul, por su parte, se quedaba en casa, mordiéndose las uñas y subiéndose por las paredes. Pasaba las horas muertas en el invernadero, tumbado entre las plantas o tocándoles algo de música. Aguantando la respiración hasta que Agoney entraba por la puerta sano y salvo.

 

El quinto día, Agoney llegó a la casa sonriente, canturreando para sí. Se dirigió al invernadero, donde estaba seguro que encontraría a su alma gemela. Lo levantó del banco del piano con un solo brazo, le acarició el rostro con su mano libre y le dio un beso que le dejó mareado.

 

– ¿Qué…?

 

– Tu ojo está listo.


	10. Homo Nexus

 

 

Raoul no esperaba que cuatro palabras pudieran afectarle tanto. Sabía que debía alegrarse, pues la intervención le llevaría un paso más cerca de su libertad. Lo convertiría virtualmente en humano, algo con lo que había soñado desde el momento en el que fue consciente de su origen.

 

Sin embargo, al escuchar la noticia, notó cómo su garganta se cerraba, incapaz de tragar. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y sintió cómo sus manos empezaban a sudar. Agoney debió percibir el cambio de actitud, pues sin llegar a soltarlo, dio un paso hacia atrás para poder verlo mejor y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos con delicadeza, agachándose levemente buscando su mirada.

 

– ¿Qué pasa? –Raoul negó con la cabeza como respuesta, cerrando los ojos– Raoul, estás pálido y no puedes hablar, no me digas que no ocurre nada.

 

Miedo. Nunca lo había sentido con tanta intensidad, ni por tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Miedo por la intervención en sí; una operación ilegal en un quirófano clandestino, con todos los riesgos que aquello conllevaba. Miedo a la posibilidad de que J. F. les traicionara; a que fuesen descubiertos de camino a su cita; de estar tan cerca y perderlo todo. Pero sobre todo, miedo a dejar atrás la comodidad y felicidad que hasta ese momento les había proporcionado aquella casa. Durante tres semanas habían estado completamente aislados –a excepción de las visitas de Agoney a la comisaría–, no había existido nada ni nadie aparte de ellos dos; habían podido conocerse y abrirse el uno al otro sin pensar en el exterior. Pero ahora, tocaba enfrentarse a la realidad y Raoul temía que lo que habían experimentado se quedase en aquellas cuatro paredes y no fueran capaces de revivirlo fuera; temía que finalmente, solo se tratase de un sueño. Y sabía que no era cierto, que todo había sido real; que lo que sentían era real; pero había algo en su interior que le decía que aquella tranquilidad llegaba a su fin. Si dejaban la casa, su refugio, su hogar, se rompería todo.

 

– Ven aquí –Agoney le sujetó al notar que le fallaban las rodillas, descendiendo lentamente hasta sentar a los dos en el suelo del invernadero. Lo atrajo hacia su pecho y guardó silencio, no quería agobiarlo más de lo que indudablemente estaba. Se limitó a acunarlo en sus brazos mientras Raoul se dejaba hacer, dejando pequeñas caricias en su espalda. Cuando escuchó el primer sollozo, paró cualquier movimiento sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Acto seguido, reanudó sus caricias, meciéndose levemente y susurrando –. Estoy aquí, mi niño. Estoy aquí.

 

_–_ ¿Y si sale todo mal? –hipó Raoul al cabo de un rato, correspondiendo el abrazo por primera vez. Se aferró a su camiseta con ambas manos, buscando su ancla.

 

– Todo va a estar bien –Agoney besó su frente, sin dejar de mecerle ni acariciarle–. J. F. tiene un segundo quirófano en un hospital abandonado de las afueras. Lo comparten varios ingenieros y cirujanos. Están de nuestra parte, Raoul. Además, están acostumbrados a transplantar ojos; es su pan de cada día.

 

Raoul consiguió tranquilizarse un poco concentrándose en la voz de Agoney, en el ritmo de sus latidos contra su oreja. Con la voz más clara, pero aún refugiado en su abrazo, se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta la duda que llevaba planteándose cada noche desde el día que decidieron hacer el transplante de ojo.

 

– ¿Qué pasará después de la operación, Ago?

 

– Volveremos aquí hasta que te recuperes –respondió el humano con voz pausada.

 

– ¿Y después? –insistió.

 

– No hay que pensar en eso ahora –volvió a besarle la cabeza–. Lo haremos cuando llegue el momento. Todo a su debido tiempo. 

 

– ¿Y si no hay tiempo?

 

– Lo encontraremos. Raoul –llamó y el chico abrió los ojos por primera vez, buscando los contrarios–, nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Podemos quedarnos el tiempo que haga falta. O podemos buscar otro sitio. Podemos irnos a las colonias si quieres, en cuanto cierre el caso.

 

Raoul se incorporó levemente apoyándose en los hombros del humano. No sabía cuánto necesitaba escuchar aquello.

 

– ¿Te irías de la Tierra conmigo?

 

– Me iría al fin del universo –sonrió, apartando el flequillo rubio de la frente del replicante–. Se acerca un segundo apagón y no nos conviene estar aquí cuando suceda.

 

El viaje en coche se les hizo eterno. Ambos estaban nerviosos; era la primera vez que abandonaban la casa los dos a la vez y rezaban en silencio por no ser descubiertos. Se atrevieron a despegar al cabo de un rato, cuando era obvio que nadie los seguía. Decidieron que las nubes ayudarían a camuflarlos un poco mejor.

 

Raoul despertó con el temblor de una turbulencia. No recordaba haberse dormido, pero el desgaste emocional debió pasarle más factura de la que creía.

 

– Estamos descendiendo –avisó Agoney–. El hospital está ahí abajo.

 

El replicante miró por la ventanilla, y a lo lejos, tras toda aquella bruma, se empezaba a divisar un camino de tierra que conectaba con lo que parecía un edifico blanco de varias plantas. El lugar estaba desierto a excepción de un par de vehículos aparcados en uno de los laterales. 

 

Aterrizaron sin problema y tomaron el camino hacia el hospital. Al acercarse a la puerta principal, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Uno de los coches comenzó a moverse hasta llegar a la entrada. Allí sus ocupantes abandonaron el vehículo, apoyándose contra el capó mientras esperaban su llegada.

 

– ¿Ese es… –comenzó a preguntar Agoney entornando la mirada para enfocarlo mejor– Es Alfred, verdad?

 

– Y Capde –añadió Raoul. Llevó su mano al muslo del contrario, apretando con fuerza. No estaba seguro si intentado reconfortar o ser reconfortado. 

 

Agoney frenó el coche en mitad del camino. Aquello hizo que los otros dos hombres reaccionaran. Levantaron los brazos prácticamente a la vez; enseñaban las palmas de sus manos y se acercaban lentamente. Venían en son de paz.

 

– ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Raoul con un hilo de voz. Agoney desvío la vista del camino un segundo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Sujetó la mano que aún agarraba su muslo con la suya, apretándola ligeramente.

 

– Parece que no quieren hacernos daño –dijo volviéndose a fijar en ellos–. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Vamos a escuchar los que tengan que decir y después te cambiaremos ese ojo –añadió sonriendo, intentando aliviar de algún modo la tensión que se respiraba en el interior del coche.

 

– No sé.

 

Quería confiar en Alfred con toda su fuerza, de verdad que quería. Era uno de sus mejores amigos y la última vez que habían hablado, el humano le había asegurado que comprendía su decisión derechazar el plan de Mamen. Y en cuanto a Capde, Mimi les había contado cómo él era uno de los que se oponía a la líder de la resistencia. Pero también había confiado ciegamente en Mamen, y le había traicionado.

 

– Estoy armado –Raoul lo miró fijamente. A veces olvidaba que su alma gemela era un blade runner entrenado para matar–. Si intentan algo, nos defenderé.

 

– Vale –susurró. Necesitaba el transplante para poder dejar su vida como replicante atrás. Y ahora que estaba, literalmente, a las puertas, no se iba a echar atrás.

 

Agoney apretó su mano una vez más antes de desabrocharse el cinturón y salir del coche. Raoul lo imitó al instante.

 

– Agoney, R, qué alegría veros. Me alegro de que estéis bien –Alfred se acercaba sonriente al ver que la pareja parecía confiar en ellos.

 

– Hola, Alfred –saludó Raoul con una sonrisa tímida. Puede que no entendiese la situación, pero en ese momento fue consciente de lo que había echado de menos a su amigo– ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

 

– ¿Cómo sabían que íbamos a venir hoy? –preguntó a su vez Agoney.

 

– No sois los únicos que tenéis relación con J. F. –intervino Capde–. Necesitábamos hablar con vosotros, y cuando nos dijo que ibais a aparecer hoy, supimos que era nuestra única oportunidad. 

 

– ¿Única oportunidad para qué? –Agoney sonaba ligeramente irritado. Él no los conocía como Raoul, y para el humano la presencia de los dos rebeldes suponía una amenaza. 

 

– Necesitamos vuestra ayuda –esta vez fue Alfred el que tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a su amigo. Agoney bufó ante su confesión–. Oye, estamos de vuestra parte, ¿sabes?

 

– No, no lo sé –espetó el humano dando un paso al frente–. Nos emboscaron a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, diciendo que necesitan nuestra ayuda… ¿cómo sabemos que no están con Mamen, que no es una trampa? 

 

– Estamos solos –le intentó tranquilizar Capde–. Mamen no sabe que estamos aquí y nos hemos cerciorado de que nadie nos siguiera. Las cosas son diferentes desde que os fuisteis.

 

– ¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber Raoul.

 

– Parece que Mamen ha aceptado su derrota y nos apoya. Se ha hecho a un lado y ahora soy yo el que lidera la estrategia –explicó el replicante. Se llevó la mano al mentón y se acarició su barba distraído antes de clavar sus ojos en Agoney–. En realidad, no necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

 

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó la pareja a la vez.

 

– Solo necesitamos la ayuda de Agoney.

 

– Ah –susurró Raoul mirando al humano de soslayo. 

 

Agoney se había quedado sin palabras, debatiéndose entre confiar o no en aquellos dos hombres.

 

– Necesitamos entrar en la sede de Tinet co. –explicó Capde sin rodeos. Agoney seguía observándole en silencio, esperando a que continuara explicándose–. Y no nos van a dejar entrar sin una excusa creíble.

 

– Y quieren usar mi investigación como vía para infiltrarse.

 

– Así es –aceptó el replicante–. Seguimos con el plan inicial. Si todo sale bien, podremos llevarlo a cabo en menos de un mes.

 

– ¿Tan pronto? –saltó Raoul sin poderse contener. Su mente solo podía pensar en el tiempo que le tomaría cerrar el caso a Agoney y cómo y cuándo podrían dejar el planeta atrás. Si el apagón les pillaba en la tierra, estarían atrapados.

 

– Cuanto antes mejor, R –dijo Capde con una sonrisa–. Estamos intentando captar a más nexus-9, liberándolos de su esclavitud antes de que explote todo. Pero necesitamos borrar todo rastro de nuestro origen. Comenzar una nueva sociedad desde sus cimientos ¿Por qué esperar?

 

– Pero, ¿tenéis todo listo?

 

– Ahí es donde entra tu novio –explicó Alfred alzando una ceja. Raoul se movió nervioso en el sitio. Era la primera vez que alguien usaba aquella palabra para referirse a Agoney, y aunque extraña, le gustaba como sonaba. _Mi novio._ Levantó su vista hacia el humano, quien sintiendo su nerviosismo, le miró durante un segundo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a dar su atención a los otros dos hombres–. Necesitamos saber dónde está el ordenador central y la biblioteca digital. Necesitamos conocer el edificio por dentro; prestar atención a todos los detalles y encontrar todas las posibles vías de escape. El día D tenemos que entrar sabiendo lo que buscamos.

 

– ¿Y qué necesitan que haga? 

 

– Tú trabajo, Agoney –sonrió Capde–. Usa las instalaciones como lo harías en una situación normal. Nosotros seremos tus ayudantes.

 

– No.

 

– ¿Cómo? –el tono de Capde se volvió agresivo durante un segundo.

 

– Nadie se va a creer que tres blade runners estén trabajando juntos en la misma investigación –aún no había decidido si iba a aceptar, pero en su cabeza ya se empezaba a forjar el plan–. Dos ya es extraño, pero podría pasar si uno de nosotros es nuevo en la zona, como es mi caso. Podríamos usar eso. Capde, deberías ser tú el que me acompañe. Al fin y al cabo no es ni mi revolución ni la de Alfred.

 

– ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo mientras? –increpó Alfred.

 

– Cuidar de tu amigo –respondió Agoney con voz serena.

 

– Pues también es verdad –Alfred se acercó hasta Raoul y le apretó el hombro con la mano–. Vamos a cambiarte ese ojo, R.

 

– Ahora soy Raoul –le corrigió mordiéndose la sonrisa. Alfred arqueó las cejas y soltó una carcajada. Raoul buscó la mirada de Agoney antes de decidir a moverse–. Ago.

 

El humano a su vez miraba a Capde fijamente.

 

– ¿Aceptas a ayudarnos, entonces? –preguntó el nexus-8 acercándose un poco más.

 

– Pero después de que les ayude, somos libres. No les debemos nada, ni tendremos que participar en su plan. Si desaparecemos, tenemos su palabra de que no irán a buscarnos.

 

– Una vez consigamos la información del interior del edificio, sois libres de ir y hacer lo que os de la gana –aseguró el replicante.

 

– Entones, les ayudaré –Agoney le ofreció la mano para sellar el trato. Capde no dudó en responderle el apretón.

 

Agoney se acercó entonces a Raoul. Y aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo, sabía que los nervios le estaban comiendo por dentro. Era la primera vez que se iba a someter a una operación. Su primera vez en un hospital. Y todo en la más extraña de las circunstancias.

 

– Capde –llamó Agoney girando sobre sus talones–, ¿me esperas en el coche? Quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien ahí dentro.

 

– Claro, aquí te espero.

 

Aunque era obvio que el hospital llevaba bastante tiempo abandonado y muchas de sus habitaciones mostraban las señales inevitables del desuso y el paso del tiempo, el edificio se encontraba en buen estado. 

 

Un hombre ataviado con un uniforme azul cubierto por una bata blanca se acercaba a paso ligero hacia ellos, gesticulando con las manos exageradamente.

 

– ¡Raoul! Qué bueno conocerte en persona al fin –se pasó la mano por su pelo pajizo para extenderla a continuación. Raoul la estrechó al instante–. Soy J. F. Gómez López –el diseñador genético se fijó entonces en los ojos del replicante–. Sí, sin duda es el mismo color. Es perfecto, ¡perfecto! –y sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por una de las puertas, ignorando por completo a los dos humanos.

 

– Supongo que habrá que seguirle –sugirió Alfred encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Los tres chicos entraron en la habitación tras J. F. y se lo encontraron hablando con una mujer morena vestida de forma similar.

 

– Raoul, esta es la doctora Andrés, tu cirujana –el diseñador se acercó al replicante y le pasó el brazo por los hombros–. Estás en buenas manos. Las mejores.

 

– Bueno, Jota, no es para tanto –rió la doctora–. Raoul, si te parece, vamos a hacerte unas pruebas y a prepararte para la operación.

 

– Claro –sus manos empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente. Respiró un par de veces intentando calmarse, pero no fue hasta que Agoney lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, que el replicante consiguió relajarse un poco.

 

– Todo va a ir bien, rubio –susurró con su cara apoyada en su pelo–. Y yo estaré ahí cuando despiertes –dejó un beso en su cabeza y se apartó lentamente–. Ahora vete con la doctora.

 

– Gracias, Ago –se despidió apretando sus manos y se fue con la doctora Andrés que lo esperaba en la puerta. Antes de girar al final del pasillo, volvió a mirar a su alma gemela; Agoney le guiñó un ojo, y algo en su expresión hizo que los nervios le abandonaran momentáneamente, contagiándose de la calma que emanaba el humano.

 

– Como sabes, vamos a practicarte una enucleación –comenzó a explicar la doctora Andrés una vez terminaron con todas las pruebas pertinentes–, es decir, vamos a extirpar el globo ocular en el que tienes tu número de serie y te vamos a implantar el nuevo ojo que te ha preparado J. F.

 

Raoul asintió, prestando atención a cada palabra.

 

– Para ello, vamos a hacer varias incisiones –el replicante se tensó de inmediato. La doctora percibió el cambio y se apresuró en añadir–. No es nada de lo que preocuparse, apenas te quedarán marcas. La mayor parte de la intervención se practicará por vía oftálmica. Pero para conectar el nuevo ojo con el nervio óptico, tendremos que hacer una incisión mínima en el hueso temporal. Todo lo que te quedará como recuerdo de la operación, será una pequeñísima cicatriz en la sien, ya verás. 

 

El chico no había entendido la mitad de las cosas que le había explicado, pero asintió y deseó que todo saliera bien.

 

– Vale.

 

– Túmbate en la camilla y en seguida vienen a por ti –le pidió mientras se levantaba–. Nos vemos dentro.

 

A partir de ahí, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraba en el quirófano; con una vía en el brazo y una mascarilla de oxígeno, dejándose ir; sintiendo cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban sin poder remediarlo y los párpados pesaban toneladas. Y después, la negrura más absoluta.

 

– Agoney.

 

…

 

– ¿Agoney?

 

_¿Es a mí?_

 

– ¡Agoney!

 

El último grito le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, completamente desubicado. No entendía lo que había ocurrido, solo recordaba que un sueño intenso le había atacado de golpe.

 

– ¿Estás bien, hijo? –Capde sonaba preocupado.

 

– Sí, creo –poco a poco iba sintiéndose más despierto, más él–. Me quedé dormido.

 

– Ya –contestó con una risa incrédula– ¿A qué hora operaban a R?

 

– Debe estar ya en el quirófano –y entonces lo entendió; su conexión se hacía más y más profunda cada día. Hasta el punto de sentir el efecto de la anestesia, aunque fuese momentáneamente, en su propio cuerpo, sin importar los kilometros de distancia. Capde debió percatarse de su cara de sorpresa y comprender lo que significaba, pues tras dedicarle una rápida mirada, se volvió hacia la carretera con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

– Capde, ¿de dónde viene tu nombre? –preguntó al cabo de un rato con verdadera curiosidad. Llevaban casi una hora en el coche y se acababa de dar cuenta de que su compañero de viaje era un completo desconocido.

 

– Me apellido Capdevilla –explicó con una sonrisa.

 

– ¿Tienes apellido? –era la primera vez que conocía a un replicante que lo tuviera. Normalmente solo tenían el nombre de pila, si acaso.

 

– Eran otros tiempos –su rostros se ensombreció al recordarlo–. O te camuflabas entre ellos, o corrías el riesgo de que te mataran a palos en medio de la calle.

 

Agoney no sabía qué decir. Conocía aquella parte de la historia, pero siempre se la habían contando desde el otro lado. El lado de los que veían a los replicantes como una amenaza; seres inferiores que harían cualquier cosa por sobrevivir y que acabarían robando sus puestos de trabajo, entre otras cosas.

 

Siendo blade runner, Agoney era consciente de que aquel odio no se había extinguido, sino que estaba aletargado como consecuencia del apagón. Pero con la llegada de los nexus-9, y ahora, con la noticia de los primeros desertores, la rabia y el desprecio hacia ellos se estaban avivando. Se oían cosas; cada vez más.

 

 

– Estamos a tiempo de pararlo –Capde pareció leer sus pensamientos–. Se sufrirá al principio. Los primeros meses, incluso años, después de un apagón son duros, no te voy a engañar. Solo espero que no intentemos reconstruir todo igual una vez más. Que elijamos prohibir la creación de nuevos nexus o que les demos los mismos derechos y privilegios. 

 

– ¿Y si les odian aún más por ser los causantes del desastre?

 

– El plan es llevarlo a cabo desde el anonimato –explicó el replicante–. Y aunque puedan sospechar de nosotros, no podrán probarlo. Estamos llegando –anunció. 

 

Y era cierto; el edifico de la Tinet co. se erguía impresionante frente a ellos. Parecía inmune al paso del tiempo y a los aires tóxicos. Las barreras de seguridad ascendieron cuando Agoney enseño su identificación a la cámara. Una vez aparcaron el coche, se dirigieron a la entrada, donde la puerto se abrió a su llegada.

 

– Buenas tardes –una chica de aspecto impoluto, uniformada con un traje y tacones negros, les saludaba con una sonrisa espeluznantemente perfecta. Había algo en ella que a Agoney no le acababa de encajar–, me llamo Ana ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

 

– Ana. Debes ser especial –reflexionó Agoney–, no tendrías nombre si no lo fueras.

 

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –volvió a preguntar la replicante, ahora en un todo más serio.

 

– Soy el agente Hernández –se presentó carraspeando, intentando espantar los nervios. Sacó su placa del bolsillo y se la mostró para que pudiera analizarla– y este es mi compañero, el agente Capdevilla. Estamos investigando un caso que involucra a tres modelos nexus-9 y nos gustaría usar vuestra base de datos.

 

– Deberían tener todos los datos necesarios en su sistema –les explicó la replicante sin ninguna intención de apartarse.

 

– Borraron sus datos, si no, no estaríamos aquí –aún sin ser el motivo real de su visita, Agoney no soportaba cuando se ponía en duda su profesionalidad. 

 

Ana alzó las cejas con sorpresa al oír aquello.

 

– ¿Totalmente borrados? –Agoney asintió– ¿Tienen algún dato relevante?

 

– Sus números de serie –intervino Capde. 

 

– Eso será más que suficiente. Acompáñenme.

 

Y acto seguido, emprendió el camino hacia el archivo central a través de los estrechos corredores. A izquierda y derecha podían verse decenas de puertas cerradas con diferentes rótulos y dispositivos de seguridadpara evitar intrusos. 

 

Al final del último recodo, el pasillo desembocaba en una sala inmensa. Estaba presidida por una torre cilíndrica en el centro; emitía un leve pitido y estaba llena de luces intermitentes como pequeñas ventanas en un rascacielos. A su alrededor se extendían filas y filas de archivadores; cajones diminutos que atesoraban la información de todos los nexus jamás creados por la compañía.

 

La replicante les guió hasta la torre central, colocándose en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Allí una pantalla sobresalía de la pared de la torre. Ana introdujo algunos datos de seguridad para acceder al sistema. Finalmente, una pequeña cámara en la parte superior de la pantalla, escaneó su ojo derecho, dándole acceso.

 

– Digánme uno de los números de serie –ordenó.

 

– R1083.

 

La replicante tecleó el número en la pantalla táctil esperando encontrarse con la cara del desertor en la pantalla, pero no encontró nada.

 

– Qué extraño –murmuró más para sí que para sus acompañantes.

 

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Capde.

 

– El archivo parece estar corrupto –explicó Ana con asombro en su voz–. Quien quisiera borrarlo del sistema hizo bien su trabajo. La única información es que es un varón y fue creado en el año 2048.

 

– ¿No hay nada más? –preguntó Capde esta vez.

 

– Díganme otro número.

 

– MM1333.

 

La replicante volvió a repetir el proceso.

 

– Nada. Aparece la misma información –salió del sistema y se giró para encararles–. Me temo que aquí no encontrarán lo que buscan.

 

Agoney compartió una rápida mirada con Capde, intentando adivinar si había obtenido datos suficientes en el poco tiempo que habían pasado en el edificio. El replicante asintió levemente y se dirigió a su guía.

 

– Le agradezco su ayuda –sonrió–. No le robamos más tiempo.

 

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –preguntó Agoney ante la sorpresa de Capde, que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

 

– Dígame.

 

– ¿Qué modelo eres?

 

La replicante abrió los ojos levemente en un gesto de sorpresa casi imperceptible.

 

– Soy un prototipo. No tengo modelo. Tinet quería probar algo nuevo, una fusión del pasado y el presente de los replicantes. Y este es el resultado –dicho esto se dio la vuelta, guiándoles hacia la salida.

 

Raoul parecía profundamente dormido en la cama de su habitación. Agoney se acercó con sigilo, sentándose en el filo del colchón. Su ojo derecho y parte del lateral de su cara estaban cubiertos por una venda blanca. Con el mayor cuidado posible, dejó un suave beso sobre su frente.

 

– Ya has llegado –apenas un hilo de voz ronca escapó sus labios– ¿Qué tal ha ido?

 

– Bien, conseguimos lo que necesitábamos –le explicó mientras sujetaba su mano izquierda entre las suyas–. Ya me han contado que tu operación ha sido un éxito. Quieren que pases la noche aquí, pero mañana nos vamos a casa.

 

– ¿Te vas a quedar? –preguntó con cuidado, temiendo en cierto modo la respuesta.

 

– Claro, ¡no pensarías que me iba a marcharme sin ti! 

 

Raoul soltó una pequeña risa que hizo erizar la nuca del moreno.

 

– Ahora tengo que irme a la comisaría, a darte de baja en todos los sistemas. Entonces serás oficialmente humano.

 

– Bueno, más o menos –rebatió Raoul con media sonrisa.

 

– Podemos llamarte Homo Nexus –rió Agoney y Raoul le acompañó, sintiéndose completamente cómodo por primera vez desde que había pisado el hospital–. Ahora descansa, estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

 

Dejó un último beso en la punta de su nariz y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia. Justo antes de salir por la puerta, Raoul volvió a llamarle.

 

– Agoney.

 

– Dime –se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

 

– Te quiero –dicho esto volvió a cerrar su ojo visible y comenzó a respirar profundamente, abandonándose al sueño.

 

Agoney se quedó completamente inmóvil, el corazón a mil y su sangre tiñéndole las mejillas. Un calor líquido le invadió el pecho y su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados.

 

– Yo también te quiero, pollito.

 

Y no le importó que no lo fuera a escuchar. Pretendía repetirlo todas las veces que pudiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar! He empezado a trabajar y aún me estoy acostumbrando a los horarios. A partir de ahora intentaré publicar una vez a la semana, pero puede que el día varía dependiendo del trabajo que tenga.
> 
> Dicho esto, agarraos porque SE VIENE.  
> Gracias por estar aquí.  
> Nos leemos! <33333


	11. La caza

 

El láser naranja del escaner se activó al detectar movimiento en la superficie. Una delgada linea de luz atravesó el iris de lado a lado, activando a su vez el programa de reconocimiento.

 

_“Sujeto R1083:_

 

_Varón_

 

_19/03/48”_

 

 

Agoney tecleó un par de comandos y esperó a que otro cuadro de diálogo parpadeara en la pantalla.

 

_“¿Jubilar a este sujeto?_

 

 

_Sí._

 

_Una vez ejecutada, esta acción no podrá deshacerse, ¿desea continuar?_

 

_Sí._

 

_El sujeto R1083 ha sido eliminado del sistema.”_

 

 

Y con esa facilidad, acababa de matar a Raoul. No pudo evitar sonreír; una sonrisa llena de emoción y esperanza. Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, aquel ojo pertenecería a un cadáver. R1083 habría muerto a manos suyas, y él no hubiese parpadeado si quiera al ejecutarlo. 

 

Había salvado a Raoul; no quedaba rastro de él en ningún archivo, a todos los efectos estaba muerto, y a menos que alguien de su pasado lo reconociera por la calle, se acababa de convertir en un humano libre y anónimo. Sin embargo, sentía que era Raoul el que le había salvado a él; al aparecer en su vida –al reconocer sus almas– había abierto los ojos y cambiado su forma de percibir las cosas y entender el mundo. Agoney le había salvado la vida, pero Raoul había salvado su alma. 

 

Recogió la bolsa al vacío donde se encontraba el ojo del replicante y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Allí recolectó los pocos documentos en papel que había del caso y los llevó hasta la trituradora para deshacerse de ellos. 

 

La oficina estaba en silencio. La mayoría de las mesas se hallaban vacías, y los pocos compañeros que ocupaban las suyas, estaban concentrados en sus monitores. Sin embargo, Agoney se sentía vigilado. Quizás porque sabía que estaba cometiendo un crimen; o tal vez los ojos que sentía pegados a su nuca en cada uno de los movimientos que había realizado desde su llegada, realmente estaban ahí.

 

– Hernandez –la puerta del despacho de sargento Guix se abrió con un portazo–, ven, quiero hablar contigo –sus ojos se fijaron entonces en la bolsa que traía con él–. Vaya, parece que al fin me traes algo. Pasa.

 

Agoney apretó el agarre de la bolsa y se adentró en la habitación.

 

– He de confesar que estaba empezando a dudar de que fueras tan bueno como decían –carcajeó mientras tomaba asiento–. Has tardado lo tuyo.

 

– Seesconden mejor de lo que pensaba, señor –respondió con tono serio; recordando, a su vez, lo fácil que le había supuesto dar con ellos en realidad.

 

– ¿Y a quién has cazado?

 

– R1083 –le tembló la voz al responder. No pensaba que fuera a ponerse nervioso por pronunciar su número en voz alta. 

 

– El botones, ¿no es así? –preguntó con media sonrisa.

 

– Así es, señor.

 

– Bueno, pues uno menos. Quedan dos –Guix se encendió un cigarro y le dio una larga calada antes de volver a mirar al blade runner– ¿Alguna pista?

 

– Sigo buscando –había decidido que si se aseguraba de que sus respuestas fueran cortas y concisas, no podía meter la pata demasiado– ¿Por qué quería verme, señor?

 

– ¡Ah, sí! –dio una palmada al recordar el motivo de su reunión. Apoyó su cigarro en el cenicero y se inclinó hacia delante– Verás, estos días en los que has estado más ausente, han pasado cosas interesantes.

 

El tono en el que pronunció las dos últimas palabras hizo que Agoney se tensara en su asiento. El sargento Guix no había borrado la sonrisa de su boca en ningún momento, pero había una frialdad en sus ojos que le estaba haciendo sudar. Su mente se puso en alerta. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sospechaba que no tardaría en averiguarlo.

 

– ¿Cosas interesantes?

 

– Verás –comenzó en un tono que pretendía ser confidente–, te habían vendido como el mejor de tu promoción, un alumno aventajado. El mejor de la unidad y el blade runner más letal de los últimos tiempos.

 

Agoney asintió sin saber muy bien qué decir ante aquello.

 

– Pero resulta que llegas a la Tierra, y no sé si es la gravedad, o el aire o qué cojones, pero resulta que se te olvida cómo hacer tu trabajo –el sargento empezaba a sonar irritado, aunque su sonrisa seguía intacta.

 

– ¿Señor?

 

– Entiéndeme, Hernandez –prosiguió Guix–. Pensaba que tendríamos esto finiquitado en unos días, un par de semanas a lo sumo. Pero es que te ha costado casi dos meses dar con el primero…

 

– Ya le dije que no contaba con…

 

– Déjate de gilipolleces –su voz se volvió grave, había dejado de jugar–. Confié en tu profesionalidad, pero yo también soy bueno en mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

 

– No lo dudo.

 

– Bien. Cuando rechazaste a un compañero, no quise dudar de ti, pero tampoco me iba a quedar tranquilo dejándote ir sin más. Estoy seguro de que tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

 

El blade runner solo quería salir de allí; levantarse de la silla, abrir la puerta y correr lo más rápido que pudiera hasta su coche. Pero sabía que eso le inculparía sin remedio. Amagó con llevar la mano a la empuñadura de su arma, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de lo amenazante del gesto. Un sudor frío comenzaba a perlar su frente y a deslizarse por su espalda. Nunca se había sentido tan acorralado.

 

– Le pedí a Cepeda que te vigilara de cerca –explicó el sargento ignorando la cara desencajada del chico–. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me contó lo que había descubierto –Guix empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Agoney sintió verdadero miedo– ¡Vacaciones románticas en una mansión a las afueras con un replicante al que deberías haber matado nada más ponerle los ojos encima! ¡Vamos, no me jodas!

 

Agoney se levantó de un salto; no sabía qué podía hacer o decir para salir de allí, pero le parecía ridículo fingir que no pasaba nada. Le habían estado vigilando al menos desde que dejaron su casa, puede que antes. Estaba mareado, sentía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento. La risa desquiciada de su superior solo hizo incrementar aquella sensación.

 

– ¿Crees que vas a algún sitio? –consiguió calmarse un poco. Agoney no entendía qué era lo que encontraba tan gracioso de aquella situación– Siéntate, anda. Ya que has resultado ser un traidor, al menos hagamos esto bien.

 

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando paso a Cepeda. La cerró tras de sí pero se quedó en el sitio, bloqueando la única salida. Dirigió una mirada desafiante a su compañero antes de dirigirse a su superior.

 

– Está todo listo, señor.

 

– Gracias, Cepeda –al ver que Agoney no tenía intención de volver a sentarse, fue él el que acabó levantándose para volverle a hablar–. Necesito tu placa y tu pistola.

 

Agoney no se movió. De todas las posibles maneras en las que podía acabar su carrera, la que estaba viviendo era la única que jamás se había planteado. Hasta hacía un par de meses, era un oficial modélico; siempre acatando órdenes sin rechistar y llevando a cabo su trabajo de la manera más eficiente posible. 

 

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, delante de su superior después de haber infringido innumerables leyes, a punto de ser detenido. Y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que no le importaba, de que volvería a hacerlo todo una y otra vez sin dudarlo. Porque el hecho de que estuviese ahí se debía a que había conocido a Raoul. Quizás todo sería más fácil si él no hubiese escuchado a su instinto, a sus entrañas, a su alma, y hubiese actuado como siempre. Pero daba gracias por que su alma gemela se hubiese cruzado en su camino. 

 

Raoul. Él no sabía que estaban siendo vigilados. No tenía ni idea de que ahora mismo, convaleciente en una cama de hospital, estaba en peligro. El instinto de protección de Agoney tomó el mando, ignorando las advertencias de su parte más racional. En un segundo había desenfundado su arma y apuntado con ella a Cepeda.

 

Antes de que su compañero pudiese imitarle, Agoney le pegó una patada al escritorio, haciendo que golpease a Guix de lleno en en estomago, desestabilizándolo durante unos segundos. A su vez, giró su cuerpo para golpear la mano que intentaba sacar la pistola de la funda; y con su otro brazo, agarró la cabeza de Cepeda, obligándole a bajar y propinándole un rodillazo que le rompió la nariz. 

 

Sabía que aquello los incapacitaría solo momentáneamente. Debía actuar rápido si quería salir de allí. La puerta no era una opción, estaba seguro de que sus compañeros estaban al tanto de la situación; o si no lo estaban, no dudarían en obedecer una orden de captura al instante.

Su única opción era la ventana. Disparó en el centro del cristal, haciendo que se resquebrajara; saltó a la mesa, deslizándose sobre ella para coger impulso. Agarró la bolsa con el ojo a su paso, y con los pies por delante, golpeó el cristal con todas sus fuerzas. La ventana voló por lo aires. Un par de compañeros entraron al despacho a causa de estruendo, quedándose perplejos ante la escena. Cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera, notó cómo tiraban de él. Guix se había levantado y agarraba su brazo con fuerza. Sin pensarlo, Agoney le pegó un puñetazo en la sien. Cayó sin mucha gracia en la escalera de incendió del piso inferior; aunque aturdido por el golpe, no se permitió ni un segundo para recomponerse y siguió bajando sin mirar atrás. Oía balas rebotando en el metal de la escalera y sabía que los oficiales no tardarían en salir por la puerta principal a darle caza.

 

Sin ningún lugar concreto en mente, siguió corriendo hasta que le faltó el aliento. Callejeaba tanto como podía, girando y deshaciendo los pasos para hacerles perder su rastro.

 

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y sin parar de moverse, buscó en su dispositivo de muñeca el único contacto que le importaba en aquel momento, y marcó el botón de llamada.

 

– ¿Agoney? –no era la voz que esperaba oír. Volvió a mirar a quién estaba llamando para cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado. No lo había hecho.

 

– ¿Alfred?

 

– Sí –respondió en tono jovial–, Raoul está dormido, y al ver tu nombre pensé que no le importaría que contestase…

 

– Tienes que sacarlo de allí. Ya.

 

– ¿Qué pasa? –su voz temblaba. El tono de Agoney le había puesto los pelos de punta.

 

– Alfred, está en peligro. Están en peligro. Por favor sácalo de ahí y llévalo a un lugar seguro, yo les buscaré en cuanto pueda.

 

– Me estás asustando.

 

– Nos vigilaban. No sé si están solos o si tardarán en llegar. 

 

Alfred pareció reaccionar al fin.

 

– Vale. Nos vamos. A donde tú sabes.

 

– No sé si es seguro.

 

– Nos aseguraremos. Agoney –llamó.

 

– Qué.

 

– Encima de donde os conocisteis está libre, y es todo lo seguro que puede ser. 

 

– Gracias.

 

Y colgó. Realmente no pensaba que estuviesen escuchando sus llamadas, pero hasta hacía menos de una hora, tampoco pensaba que estuviese siendo vigilado por sus compañeros. No quería arriesgarse.

 

– ¿Qué pasa? –Raoul parpadeaba con dificultad intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando fue un poco más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, comprendió que Alfred lo estaba intentando sacar de la cama en brazos, sin mucho éxito– ¿Qué haces?

 

– Tenemos que irnos.

 

Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

 

– ¿Qué dices? –rió, pues estaba claro que se trataba de alguna de sus bromas sin gracia– Está oscureciendo, Agoney debe estar al llegar.

 

– Agoney nos encontrará más tarde. Quizás mañana.

 

La gravedad en su voz disipó cualquier resto de sueño que quedase en el cuerpo del rubio. Apartó a su amigo de un empujón más brusco de lo que pretendía. Se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, mirándolo con preocupación.

 

– ¿Qué está pasando, Alfred?

 

El humano suspiró; sabía que no iba a haber forma de sacar al cabezota de su amigo de allí sin antes explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

– Os han estado vigilando –empezó a explicar de la manera más calmada posible–. Agoney sospecha que haya gente dirigiéndose hacia aquí. No podemos pasar la noche en el hospital.

 

– ¿Y Agoney? –preguntó con voz aguda.

 

– A salvo –le aseguró su amigo, aunque realmente no podía saberlo.

 

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

– Raoul, escúchame –Alfred le agarró de los hombros y le miró directamente a los ojos. Necesitaba hacerse entender. Necesitaban largarse de ahí cuanto antes–. Agoney se sabe cuidar, ¡que es un blade runner, por dios! Cuando llamó no sonaba en peligro; está buscando refugio y nos encontrará en cuanto pueda.

 

Raoul quería creerle; sabía que debían irse; pero no podía evitar sentir esa bola en el pecho, y la sensación de estar abandonando a su alma gemela a su suerte no desaparecía.

 

– ¿Y si lo buscamos?

 

– Por favor, Raoul –Alfred estaba perdiendo la paciencia–. Solo vamos a exponernos a que nos atrapen a nosotros también –supo que la elección de la última palabra había sido un error al ver la cara descompuesta del replicante–. Quiero decir que… Raoul, va a estar bien. Vámonos, por favor.

 

La desesperación en la voz de su amigo lo convenció. Confiaba en Agoney; tenía que hacerlo. Y ahora debía protegerse él.

 

Cambiaron de rumbo en más de una ocasión, intentando despistar a posibles agentes. Asegurándose de que iban solos en cada giro, en cada descenso. Solo llegaron al hotel cuando tuvieron la certeza de que no les seguía nadie.

 

Una vez a salvo, a Raoul solo le quedaba esperar.


	12. Eterno retorno

 

En el extremo este del segundo piso, abriéndose paso en la fachada principal, se encontraba el mayor ventanal del edificio. Tenía vistas directamente a la entrada del hotel, y al estar divido por columnas, se convertía en el escondite perfecto para observar quién entraba sin ser visto. Un cómodo banco recubierto de cojines burdeos recorría la cristalera en su totalidad, añadiendo un toque sofisticado, pero cálido, a la estancia. 

 

Desde su llegada al hotel, Raoul se había atrincherado en aquel rincón; enfundado en una manta del mismo color que el asiento, y apoyado en una de las columnas, aguardando el momento en el que Agoney cruzara la puerta. 

 

Había intentado llamarlo, pero Alfred le había aconsejado no hacerlo. La frecuencia de la llamada, así como el tono o la vibración, podrían alertar a los captores de su situación. Por no hablar de la posibilidad de que hubiesen pinchado el aparato. Para evitar cualquier tentación, le dio su dispositivo a Alfred; con la esperanza de que fuese Agoney el que consiguiera comunicarse. Raoul, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a observar.

 

Llevaba tres días sin dormir, pero ni siquiera tenía sueño. Había traspasado un umbral que no sabía que existía y se había convertido en un zombie con los ojos inyectados en sangre. 

 

No importaba cuántas veces Amaia y Alfred fueran a decirle que descansara, que se diese un paseo por el resto del hotel, o que se duchara; el chico no pensaba despegarse del cristal. Así que a la pareja no le quedaba otra que asegurarse de que comiese y bebiese a menudo; le ofrecían conversación para distraer sus pensamientos; incluso llegaron a convencerle, en un par de ocasiones, de que descansara mientras ellos montaban guardia. Solo había cedido a tumbarse en el mismo banco y a cerrar los ojos durante escasos minutos, pero la pareja lo consideraba una victoria. 

 

Raoul les agradecía en silencio su compañía, pero no podía evitar echar aún más de menos a su alma gemela al ver a sus amigos juntos.

 

Al amanecer del cuarto día, Raoul decidió que había tenido suficiente. Le habían prohibido terminantemente abandonar el refugio, pues temían que le estuviesen buscando por la zona y que acabase guiando a los blade runners y demás oficiales hasta ellos. Pero no podía más.

 

– ¿Por qué no hay nadie buscando a Agoney? ¿Por qué a nadie le importa una mierda lo que le pase?

 

Acaba de interrumpir una reunión entre los líderes de la resistencia, que lo miraban perplejos, pero a Raoul no le podía importar menos.

 

– Raoul –comenzó Capde–, ya hemos hablado de los riesgos…

 

– ¡Me da igual! Lo habéis abandonado a su suerte y no os importa lo más mínimo lo que le haya podido pasar.

 

Luchaba contra las lágrimas que se empezaban a agolpar en sus ojos , no quería dejarlas caer. Sabía que como una sola consiguiera abrirse paso, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

 

– Entiéndenos –prosiguió el líder–, tenemos que mirar por los nuestros y nuestro futuro.

 

Raoul sentía oleadas de calor subiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser hasta quemarle el paladar. Quería lanzarse sobre el hombre, que le miraba con una mezcla de superioridad y lástima, y golpearle hasta que no sintiera las manos.

 

– ¡Ah! O sea, que cuando os es útil vais a por él; hacéis que arriesgue su carrera, y su vida, para ayudaros con vuestro plan. Pero ahora que está en problemas, que tiene a sus propios compañeros tras él, os laváis las manos…

 

– Él sabía los riesgos.

 

– Es que no me estoy creyendo esto.

 

– Lo siento, Raoul –Capde bajó la mirada, y Raoul comprendió que realmente no les importaba lo más mínimo si su alma gemela volvía con vida o no. Ya habían sacado todo el provecho que podían.

 

Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más, y salió de la sala de reuniones con un portazo.

 

Con la rabia aún hirviéndole en las entrañas, recogió su chaqueta y se dirigió con paso firme a la salida. No le importaba si le pillaban; no podía pensar en que estaba poniendo en peligro a toda la resistencia. Su mente solo tenía espacio para Agoney y el hecho de que llevaba cuatro días desaparecido. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaba moviendo un dedo para encontrarlo.

 

– ¿Qué haces? –Mimi acababa de aparecer por la puerta del fondo del pasillo y le miraba desconcertada– ¿Estás loco?

 

– Déjame, Mimi –contestó Raoul sin girarse hacia ella, sabía que su amiga podía hacerle cambiar de opinión y no quería correr el riesgo–. Tengo que hacer esto.

 

Mimi se adelantó y le agarró del brazo, obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

 

– Tú no vas a ningún lado, ¿me escuchas?

 

Raoul se zafó del agarre con un gesto seco. Entendía que la chica quisiera protegerle, pero esperaba que comprendiera su decisión.

 

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Mimi? ¿Que me quede aquí sentado viendo cómo pasan los días, volviéndome loco pensando en lo que le puede haber pasado? 

 

– Joder, Raoul, ¿y dónde piensas ir? –intentó hacerle entrar en razón– No tienes ni idea de por dónde empezar. Lo único que vas a conseguir es ponerte en peligro.

 

Mimi posó las manos en sus hombros y fue ese contacto el que hizo falta para acabar de romperlo. Raoul comenzó a llorar descontrolado y su amiga no dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza.

 

– Que no sé qué hacer, Mimi –apenas podía hablar con claridad–. Es que… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? 

 

– Shhh… No pienses en eso –le intentó tranquilizar.

 

– Pero es que nunca lo sabría. Si lo han atrapado o… o algo peor.

 

Mimi estrechó aún más el abrazo, dejando que su amigo se desahogara.

 

– Ya verás cómo aparece en cualquier momento –al ver que Raoul no reaccionaba, le pasó el brazo por los hombro y lo dirigió a su habitación. Al chico no le quedó otra que dejarse hacer.

 

Lo llevó directo a la ducha, ayudándole a desvestirse y a encender el agua a presión. Era agua helada y Raoul se encogió sobre sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo le ayudó a normalizar su respiración y calmarse un poco.

 

Después de secarse y ponerse ropa cómoda, ambos amigos se sentaron en el sofá, acompañándose en silencio. Mimi acariciándole el pelo, y Raoul relajándose bajo su toque.

 

Se despertó desconcertado. Estaba solo, y aunque en su habitación reinaba el silencio, notaba como un murmullo creciente se había apoderado del piso inferior.

 

Quizás lo oyó, o lo sintió, o todo a la vez. Pero su cuerpo lo supo antes de que él fuera consciente; su corazón se aceleró y las manos empezaron a temblar. Se levantó a cámara lenta. La puerta le parecía a kilómetros de distancia; le costó una eternidad llegar a ella. Pero consiguió abrirla de un tirón.

 

Y allí estaba. Visiblemente emocionado, terriblemente guapo. Con la respiración acelerada. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, pero ninguno dio un paso al frente. 

 

– Lo siento –fue lo primero que el humano consiguió articular–. No sabía cómo hacerte saber que estaba bien. No podía venir sin asegurarme…

 

Raoul no le pudo dejar terminar y se lanzó hacia él con un _Ago_ ahogado.

 

Colisionaron en un abrazo que les hubiera hecho daño en cualquier otra circunstancia. Cayeron contra la puerta, cerrándola a su paso; buscando sus bocas y aferrándose el uno al otro, deseando no volver a separarse jamás.

 

– Pensé que te había pasado algo. Temí no volver a verte –confesaba Raoul entre besos desesperados.

 

– Yo también. Pero estoy aquí, estoy bien. Estamos bien.

 

Agoney enterró los dedos en su pelo, tirando de él, obligándole a inclinar la cabeza para poder profundizar el beso. Se bebían y comían sin piedad. El lío de bocas y lenguas dio paso a besos cortos, pero igual de intensos, a lo largo de su mandíbula. Agoney siguió bajando hacia el cuello del rubio, quien le dio mejor acceso para disfrutar al máximo de todo lo que el humano le estaba provocando.

 

Raoul se moría, no había otra manera posible de explicarlo. Con cada roce, beso o mordisco, sentía cómo si un líquido denso y caliente se expandiese burbujeante en su bajo vientre, pidiendo más; haciendo que, inconscientemente, se acercase al cuerpo ajeno, buscando algún tipo de contacto que le ayudase a encontrar alivio. Sentía que iba a explotar dentro de sus pantalones, y aquella sensación le estaba matando lenta y deliciosamente.

 

Agoney podía sentir la desesperación del otro chico, cómo buscaba encontrar sus caderas con las suyas; y no es que él estuviera mucho mejor, pero verlo así, con los ojos entornados y las mejillas sonrosadas, le estaba volviendo loco. Hundió su boca en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula y succionó con ganas, provocando un jadeo ronco en Raoul. Ambos necesitaban sentirse más cerca, más piel.

 

Agoney le sacó la camiseta en un ágil movimiento. Se quedó parado un instante, apenas acariciando los costados, sintiendo un cosquilleo al pasear sus dedos por la marca entre sus costillas. Se permitió admirar aquel cuerpo esculpido por los dioses en los que no creía; aquel torso de proporciones perfectas, merecedor de compartir salaen cualquier museo con esculturas de mármol del mismísimo Bernini.

 

Recorrió cada centímetro de su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos; recreándose en los pezones, bajando hacia el ombligo, llegando a la cintura del pantalón, solo para volver a subir y empezar de nuevo. Raoul se dejaba hacer, manso, pero terriblemente excitado. Agoney le rodeó la cintura y volvió a atraerlo hacia él. Bajó la mano hacia su culo, recreándose en él, mientras la otra mano hacía lo propio en su entrepierna. Raoul jadeó con fuerza y Agoney aprovechó para lamerle el gemido, ahogándolo en su garganta. Siguió dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su oído. Caracoleó su lengua y susurró haciendo que esa voz quedase incrustada en el cerebro de Raoul para siempre.

 

– Quiero follarte, Raoul –era un quejido, una súplica húmeda y desesperada– ¿Quieres?

 

Raoul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahogando un grito, pero acto seguido, se le oscureció la mirada; la garganta se le secó al instante ante aquella idea, y su polla dio un respingo que, estaba seguro, Agoney había notado. Si antes tenía ganas, ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda.

 

– Sí, Ago. Sí quiero, sí.

 

Agoney no pudo evitar reírse ante el entusiasmo del chico. Agarró sus muslos y lo levantó del suelo, acercándose a la cama sin dejar de besarle; lamiéndole el pecho, subiendo a su cuello y acabando hundido en su boca, en una batalla a muerte de lenguas y dientes.

 

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, atrapado entre las piernas del replicante. Se las separó con delicadeza para deshacerse de su agarre y se inclinó hacia delante. Besó su erección sobre la tela del pantalón, pero aquello fue suficiente para que Raoul dejara caer su cabeza en la almohada y arqueara la espalda.

 

– Ago…

 

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó acariciando su abdomen

 

– No sé –le costaba hablar, y más aún dar forma a sus pensamientos–. A ti. 

 

– Sí sabes –volvió a acariciar su entrepierna, esta vez con la mano, jugando con el botón del pantalón– ¿Qué quieres?

 

– Sentirte, Ago. Tú, tu boca. Por favor.

 

Agoney tenía ganas de llorar de lo excitado que estaba; de lo cachondo que le ponía ver a Raoul tan deshecho, suplicante y caliente. Besó su boca mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón, bajándoselo junto con la ropa interior.

 

Raoul suspiró aliviado al sentirse momentáneamente liberado de la presión del pantalón. No tardó en llenar la habitación de gemidos y jadeos al notar la lengua de Agoney recorriendo toda la extensión de su miembro, dejando un beso en la punta. Amagó con metérselo en la boca, pero necesitaba besar aquellos labios hinchados una vez más. Se colocó a su altura y le besó lento, decadente. Lamiendo los labios primero, introduciendo la lengua después. 

 

Comenzó entonces un camino descendente hacia –Raoul estaba seguro– la perdición del rubio. Le arrancó la camiseta antes de dejarle bajar; era una cuestión de vida o muerte sentir su piel contra la suya.

 

El humano dibujó mil palabras, mil deseos sobre el cuerpo ajeno; besándole entero. Al llegar a la marca, la repasó con la lengua con cuidado; algo que hizo que ambos se estremecieran a la vez. Agoney sonrió al ver el pequeño dibujo tatuado en su piel.

 

– Ravioli –susurró. Raoul sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel apelativo cariñoso.

 

– Mi Cipariso –contestó encontrando la voz en algún lugar del fondo de su garganta.

 

– Mi Apolo –se miraron a los ojos, fundiéndose aún más en ellos mismos, siendo uno compartiendo ese momento.

 

Y entonces Raoul no pudo pensar más. Agoney le abrió las piernas, besándole las ingles, las rodillas; volviendo a subir, volviéndole loco. Y sin previo aviso se tragó su erección entera. Se entrego en cuerpo y alma; besando, lamiendo y succionando sin tregua. Raoul tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas; creía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Se equivocaba, porque entonces Agoney siguió bajando, jugando con sus testículos primero, hundiéndose entre sus nalgas después. El rubio se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer, no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Quería morirse, y a la vez no quería que acabase nunca. Y entonces, llegó el primer dedo; dentro, fuera, y dentro y fuera de nuevo. Agoney le preparaba a conciencia. Introdujo un segundo dedo, y con su mano libre empezó a masturbarle.

 

– ¡Ah, dios! ¡Joder!–un roce brillante que le hizo querer más. Agoney repitió el movimiento y Raoul creyó que se iba deshacer allí mismo.

 

Pero entonces el humano retiró los dedos y Raoul gruñó frustrado. Sintió a Agoney quitándose sus pantalones y colocándoseentre sus piernas. Abrió los ojos y conectaron las miradas. El moreno le besó con urgencia, pidiéndole permiso, y el rubio lo concedió. Agoney colocó las piernas de Raoul sobre sus hombros, resbalando su miembro entre sus nalgas, sin llegar a penetrarle. Raoul se tensó al instante. 

 

Agoney se acercó a su boca, besándola lento y delicado. Le quería demostrar lo que le importaba y lo que le quería. El cariño que sentía y lo mucho que lo iba a cuidar siempre.

 

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó en un tono casi inaudible.

 

– Sí –y lo estaba. Se relajó al sentirlo así; confiando en él plenamente.

 

– Vale –un beso corto seguido de otro más profundo y húmedo mientras acariciaba su entrada con la punta, empujando levemente.

 

– Ago…

 

– Voy despacio, mi niño –prometió–, no te preocupes. Dime si te duele.

 

Raoul asintió en silencio y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Sintió como Agoney se abría paso, enterrándose en él lentamente. Frunció el ceño ante la intensidad de aquello; rozaba el dolor, pero podía soportarlo. Iba marcando el ritmo, haciendo que el otro chico parara cuando se volvía demasiado; Agoney siempre asegurándose de que estuviese bien. Cuando por fin estaba completamente dentro de él, se quedaron así unos minutos, acostumbrándose y recuperando el aliento, frente con frente.

 

– Te quiero –susurró Raoul, sonaba de cristal y Agoney se estremeció.

 

– Y yo a ti, cariño.

 

No le había llamado así hasta ahora, y le sacó una sonrisa brillante.

 

– Muévete, Ago –le pidió–. Pero lento.

 

Y así lo hizo. Lento, eterno. Cada embestida una vida entera, sintiéndose centímetro a centímetro. Cuando el ritmo se volvió desquiciante y pudo sentir que Raoul estaba más cómodo, disfrutando, aceleró. Besaba imitando el movimiento de sus caderas y Raoul se moría con él. Le seguía el ritmo y salía en su busca. Pero no era suficiente, Agoney lo notó, leyó sus intenciones; y antes de que acercara su mano a su erección, él ya le estaba masturbando. Raoul gimió desesperado; no sabía dónde empezaba y dónde acababa, pero adoraba sentirse así. Se sentía a punto de caramelo y de algún modo sabía que Agoney estaba igual. El ritmo cambió y se volvió frenético; Raoul gritaba más que gemía, hincándole las uñas en la espalda. Se corrió furioso sobre su propio estómago y la mano de Agoney, que siguió bombeando, ralentizando el ritmo. No tardó en seguirle, engullido por los espasmos y la estrechez de su cuerpo. Le bajó las piernas con cuidado y se dejó caer a su lado, pasando la mano sobre su pecho. 

 

Raoul se volvió a mirarle con ojos brillantes.

 

– Wow.

 

Agoney rió con suavidad.

 

– Sí, wow –repitió con una sonrisa cansada, pero satisfecha–. Descansa, que hay que recuperarse para poder repetir. 

 

Raoul abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, y Agoney se echó a reír.

 

– Era una broma, rubito –aclaró besándole la punta de la nariz–. No quiero destrozarte después de tu primera vez.

 

Raoul arqueó una ceja y se lanzó a sus labios, entregándose en un beso que les dejó sin aliento.

 

– Ya veremos –sonrió.

 

Agoney lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

 

Se quedaron así en silencio, disfrutándose y agradeciendo el haberse reunido; el haberse encontrado en primer lugar. No sabían lo que les depararía el futuro, pero pensaban aprovechar cada segundo.

 

– Maricón, vaya concierto –le espetó Mimi horas después al llegar a la sala de reuniones. Su piel jamás se había sonrojado a tanta velocidad.

 

– ¡Calla!

 

– Si me alegro por ti, pollito –rió, pero había algo detrás de aquella risa. Una alegría sincera por ver a su amigo tan feliz–. Se ve que os lo estabais pasando bien.

 

Y con una carcajada se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

 

– ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Agoney acercándose a él, alzando las cejas con curiosidad al ver el tono de piel del chico.

 

– Mimi nos oyó –respondió en un murmullo avergonzado.

 

– ¿Nos oyó? –repitió sin comprender.

 

– ¡En la habitación! 

 

– ¡Ah! –comenzó a reírse al ver al chico tan abochornado. Era adorable. Le rodeó la cintura y lo acercó hasta él, besando su sien– Espero que disfrutara, nosotros lo hicimos.

 

Aquel comentario hizo que se llevara un manotazo en el hombro.

 

– No tiene gracia, ¡qué vergüenza! –bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza–. No pienso hacer nada más en este hotel.

 

– Ya. Seguro.

 

Raoul levantó la mirada y se encontró con el gesto divertido de Agoney, pero en un segundo se transformó en uno lleno de deseo. Sintió su mano deslizándose peligrosamente hacia abajo, llegando a sus pantalones y rozándole el culo. Tragó con fuerza, conteniendo un escalofrío.

 

– Quizás –concedió. 

 

– Tomad asiento, vamos a comenzar –pidió Capde desde el fondo de la sala. La pareja obedeció al instante. Raoul había sopesado la posibilidad de no participar en la reunión, pero aún no había tenido tiempo de poner a Agoney al día de todo lo acontecido durante su ausencia, y no quería preocuparlo antes de tiempo. 

 

El líder carraspeó antes de volver a hablar, asegurándose de tener la atención de todo el grupo. 

 

– Hemos acabado la planificación del ataque. Tenemos los planos, las estrategias y los equipos preparados. Estas dos semanas serán clave para que todo sea un éxito. Estamos oficialmente en guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalito de viernes para compensar el pequeño parón que tuve :))
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo, por los kudos y por los comentarios!
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene, para cualquier cosa @anngejj en tw
> 
> <333


	13. El principio del fin

 

Los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana aquella mañana parecían más limpios, más puros que de costumbre. Era una luz cálida que rebotaba en las diferentes superficies, creando perfiles y sombras por todo el dormitorio; atravesando e iluminando las motas de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente, añadiendo un aire etéreo y fantasmal a la estancia.

 

La cama, decorada con un gran cabecero de hierro forjado, se encontraba justo al lado del cristal, por lo que la piel desnuda de ambos cuerpos recibían de lleno la luz matutina, tornando sus pieles doradas y aún más apetecibles.

 

Agoney se encontraba tumbado sobre su estómago, enrollado en una sábana de la que dudaba que fuera capaz de deshacerse sin ayuda. Con las rodillas flexionadas, sus pies bailaban en el aire, acompasando sus pensamientos. Sus antebrazos se apoyaban a medio camino entre los muslos y el pecho de Raoul, mientras sus labios dejaban suaves besos por todo su abdomen, a la vez que sus rizos caían en cascada, acariciando y cosquilleando la delicada piel del replicante; que sin rechistar, se dejaba hacer, perdiendo sus dedos en el bosque azabache de su melena.

 

Aquella noche, tras la reunión, fue completamente suya: se amaron sin miedos y sin complejos; se exploraron y conocieron más a fondo de lo que jamás habían hecho; se abrieron el uno al otro, conociendo sus limites; devorando la carne, y agasajando el alma. Y hablaron. Hablaron hasta que se les secó la garganta; hasta que se les agotaron las palabras. Hablaron de lo que se avecinaba, y de su papel en la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos. Hablaron de sus aliados y sus enemigos. Y sobre todo, hablaron de sus opciones reales. 

 

No habían dormido, no hubiesen podido. Pero así, entre beso y beso, caricia y arrumaco, decidían su futuro, como un equipo. Como uno solo.

 

 

Raoul mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en las sensaciones sobre su piel. El tacto de los labios ajenos, su pelo entre los dedos y los pequeños, casi imperceptibles círculos que Agoney dibujaba con sus pulgares sobre su piel. Si tuviese que elegir una manera en la que abandonar este mundo, elegiría esa y no otra. Se sentía en el cielo, profundamente amado y comprendido; cuidado y adorado, pero tratado como un igual.

 

– Amaia consiguió el suyo al poco de llegar aquí –tras guardar silencio durante unos minutos, Raoul volvía al ataque–. Estoy seguro de que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en darme su contacto.

 

– Raoul… –advirtió Agoney, cesando sus besos por un momento y levantando la mirada. El rostro de Raoul seguía igual de relajado, quizás un poco más ruborizado. Abrió los ojos para poder exponer su punto de vista de nuevo, apoyándose ligeramente en sus antebrazos para poder mirarlo con más facilidad.

 

– Tendría el pasaporte listo en un par de días. Y si se lo hacen a un replicante, no veo porqué no han de hacérselo a un humano. Aunque podemos no mencionarlo si crees que sería un problema.

 

– Sabes que eso no es… –se lo había explicado un centenar de veces, pero parecía no entenderlo, o no quererlo entender.

 

– Podemos hablar con Capde, él es el mejor informático y el mejor hacker –continuó el rubio, su dedos jugaban distraídos con la barba de Agoney–. Si borró mis datos, puede borrar los tuyos.

 

– Cariño –llamó, y aun con voz suave, Raoul entendió que debía dejarlo hablar. Agoney se impulsó con los codos, gateando hacia la almohada para estar a la misma altura que Raoul. Posó su manó sobre la mejilla ajena y le regaló un pequeño beso antes de volver a hablar–. Tus datos estaban en una base terrestre. En el archivo de la compañía que te creó, así como en el registro de sujetos dados de alta y en la base de datos de tu empleador. Un buen hacker puede llegar a esa información casi sin pestañear. Es cierto que hicieron un buen trabajo al corromper los datos y hacerlos completamente irrecuperables, eso no lo niego.

 

–¿Y por qué no podrían hacer lo mismo con tus datos? –preguntó con cierta impaciencia. Agoney suspiró.

 

– Soy, o era, miembro de la División de jubilación de la Policía Nacional. Un Blade Runner. Nací en las colonias y estoy registrado allí. Mi expediente se trasladó a la base de datos terrestre; pero además, ahora, estoy en busca y captura. Mi foto estará en cada frontera y estación que podamos imaginar. Soy tan desertor como tú –le golpeó suavemente la nariz con el dedo, intentando quitarle seriedad a su confesión–, y además soy un traidor a mi propia especie. No habrá pasaporte ni identidad falsa que me pueda camuflar. Si me borran de un lado, apareceré por otro. Un apagón afectara a la tierra, pero las colonias seguirán funcionando. 

 

– Pero..

 

– Estamos jodidos.

 

Raoul torció el gesto ante el comentario. Notaba al chico inquieto y preocupado por el futuro de ambos. Raoul se acerco a su rostro, posando un suave beso en la punta de la nariz, para después dejar uno igual de suave y delicado en su labios entreabiertos. Agoney sonrió de medio lado como respuesta, agradeciéndole su preocupación con una caricia en la mejilla. 

 

– Nuestra única oportunidad es escondernos –continuó el humano–, esperar a que el apagón pase y cuando la comunicación y la energía vuelvan a restablecerse, intentar salir de aquí. Los datos terrestres se habrán perdido y tendremos una oportunidad, pero no podríamos volver a mi estación. Tendríamos que encontrar otro destino.

 

– No importa, empezaríamos de cero. Juntos.

 

La ilusión y comprensión en su rostro le rompió el alma. Si hubiese actuado de manera diferente, si hubiese tenido más cuidado, ahora podría estar cerrando el caso y planeando su vuelta a las colonias, a salvo de todo.

 

– Lo siento –susurró Agoney cerrando los ojos.

 

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Raoul confundido.

 

– Te estoy arrastrando a esto, te prometí que nos iríamos de aquí y al final te estoy atando.

 

Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Raoul, intentando esconder las lágrimas. Los latidos del chico rebotaban contra su oreja; decidió respirar siguiendo su ritmo, sincronizándose y calmándose poco a poco. Notó la mano de Raoul colarse bajo su barbilla. Tiró hacia arriba levemente, obligando al humano a levantar la cabeza.

 

– Hey, Ago, mírame –le pidió al ver que mantenía los ojos cerrados. No continuó hasta que le hizo caso–. Tú no me estás atando a nada, ¿me oyes? Estoy aquí contigo porque quiero y tú estás aquí conmigo porque quieres… espero –Agoney soltó una pequeña risita que hizo vibrarlas manos de Raoul sobre su piel–. Podrías haberme capturado; yo podría haberte rechazado; podríamos haber hecho las cosas de mil maneras diferentes. Pero estamos aquí, y eso es lo que importa.

 

Agoney sintió cómo una solitaria lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Raoul no tardó en besarla, sin detenerse después; llenando cada centímetro de su rostro de besos.

– Vamos a conseguirlo, Ago.

 

 

El patio interior, justo en el centro del edificio, había pasado a ser el lugar de entrenamiento con armas de fuego. Aunque la mayoría de los nexus-8 eran modelos de combate, los nuevos reclutas no tenía tanta experiencia, si es que tenían alguna. Así que los veteranos habían accedido a entrenarlos, aunque esperaban no tener que llegar a usarlas. 

 

El patio estaba lo suficientemente alejado de cualquiera de las fachadas como para amortiguar los disparos el máximo posible. Habían bajado los colchones de las habitaciones vacías y los habían colocado contra puertas y paredes, esperando que ayudara a insonorizar el espacio. Dianas de diferentes tamaños colgaban a varias alturas de la bóveda de cristal. Raoul se movía entre ellas intentando mejorar su último resultado. 

 

Agoney y él habían llegado a la conclusión de que, por mucho que les costara admitirlo, la única oportunidad que tenían de estar protegidos, cuidados y con garantías de víveres durante el apagón, era si se involucraban en el plan, uniéndose a la resistencia y huyendo con ellos al refugio.

 

Aunque no lo había visto en acción, Raoul sabía que Agoney era bueno en su trabajo. Le había contado cómo consiguió escapar de la comisaría y cómo sobrevivió aquellos casi cuatro días pudiendo acceder finalmente al piso de Alfred. Y el replicante no quería ser un lastre en la expedición. Para el equipo, pero sobre todo, para su alma gemela. Por ese motivo llevaba entrenando sin parar los últimos trece días. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo por las mañanas, y tiro por las tardes. 

 

– No se te da nada mal –una voz le sobresaltó mientras recargaba el arma.

 

– Mamen, me has asustado –dijo levantando la cabeza. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras desde que había vuelto al hotel. La replicante parecía rehuirle, y Raoul se lo agradecía en silencio, pues no le apetecía enfrentarse a ella.

 

– Perdona, Errecito no era mi intención –se disculpó en voz baja, acercándose un poco más a él.

 

– Ahora soy Raoul –contestó en tono seco dándole la espalda, dispuesto a continuar con el entrenamiento.

 

– Cierto, Raoul –sonrió–. Es bonito.

 

– Estoy ocupado, Mamen.

 

– Seguro que puedes darme un minuto de tu tiempo. Quería disculparme – Raoul se giró sorprendido, de todas las cosas que podía esperar que le dijese, una disculpa no era una de ellas–. Me cegué. Me cegué y no vi más allá. No estaba viendo el daño que os estaba haciendo. Fui una egoísta. Yo no soy así. Pensé que era lo mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para mí. No quería pasar por otro apagón más. Y de verdad creo que tu caso es digno de estudio, algo que nos podría abrir las puertas a un futuro mejor. Pero debí respetar vuestra decisión… Espero que puedas perdonarme. 

 

Raoul la observaba en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Sin saber si quería decir algo. Mamen estaba visiblemente afectada, pero aún así, no conseguía reaccionar.

 

– Me alegro que Mimi os avisara y consiguierais huir –continuó la replicante con la voz rota, aguantándose las lágrimas–. No creo que hubiese podido perdonarme si hubiese llevado a cabo el plan. Hablé con Capde largo y tendido y me hizo comprender muchas cosas. Lo siento.

 

Verla así de arrepentida, le hizo estremecerse. Recordó todo lo que la ex-líder del grupo había hecho por él, todo lo que le había enseñado en los últimos meses. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia ella, a lo que Mamen le imitó. 

 

– Lo siento, Raoulcio –las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su mejilla izquierda. Raoul se lanzó a sus brazos, arropándola; perdonándole en silencio su traición; aceptando que incluso aquellos a los que admiramos, se equivocan a veces.

 

– Mamencia.

 

Mamen se separó después de mantenerse fundidos en aquel abrazo restaurador durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo. 

 

– Te dejo que sigas entrenando. Tengo reunión con la resistencia estadounidense.

 

– ¿Cómo? –era la primera vez que Raoul era consciente de la relación internacional entre las diferentes resistencias. Nunca se había planteado que hubiese más desertores como él y los de su grupo reuniéndose por todo el planeta.

 

– ¡No creerías que esto era un plan nacional! –Mamen rió ante su cara de sorpresa– ¿De qué nos sirve acabar con el archivo replicante en España, si nada cambia en el resto del mundo? Llevamos meses organizándolo, esta vez va a ser la definitiva. Un ataque sincronizado e irreversible. El comienzo de una nueva era –sentenció.

 

Dos suaves toques en la puerta sacaron a Capde de sus pensamientos.

 

– Pasa.

 

– ¿Estás ocupado? –preguntó Agoney asomando la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta.

 

– No, Agoney, pasa ¿Qué ocurre?

 

– Me gustaría hablar de nuestro trato.

 

– ¿De nuestro trato? –preguntó el replicante sin comprender.

 

Agoney se adentró en la habitación, sentándose al otro lado de su escritorio.

 

– El otro día en el hospital –comenzó a relatar cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus brazos en ellas– me dijiste que, si les ayudaba, éramos libres.

 

– Continúa –le alentó Capde.

 

– Quiero que eso siga siendo así.

 

– Nadie os impide iros –contestó sin comprender a dónde quería llegar el humano.

 

– Lo sé, pero no podemos irnos. Como sabes, estoy en busca y captura. Vamos a ir con ustedes a la misión, pero quiero que, tanto Raoul como yo, nos quedemos al margen. 

 

– ¿Y qué pretendes hacer mientras estamos en la sede?

 

– Puedo conducir el camión con los víveres y Raoul puede ayudarme. Nos quedaremos fuera vigilando, aunque con refuerzos por si hiciese falta. Sé que Raoul está entrenando duro, pero no quiero que se tenga que ver envuelto en esto.

 

– Eso no te lo puedo asegurar.

 

– Pero puedes asegurarme el puesto de la misión con el menor riesgo. 

 

Capde lo miró en silencio, sopesando la propuesta. Entendía la preocupación del chico, pero aceptar su propuesta significaría hacer cambios de última hora a su planificación.

 

– Nos lo debes –aunque intentaba sonar seco y fría, no podía camuflar del todo la desesperación en su voz. Era su culpa que estuviesen en aquella situación, así que también era su deber proteger a Raoul todo lo posible.

 

– De acuerdo, conduciréis el camión y os quedaréis fuera del edificio.

 

– Gracias –se levantó de un salto, estrechando su mano con más fuerza de la que pretendía y salió del despacho antes de que el replicante pudiera cambiar de opinión.

 

Se dirigió al comedor, pues sabía que la cena estaba a punto de servirse y estaba seguro de que encontraría a Raoul allí.

 

Y así fue. Con la mano apoyada en una mesa y los pies cruzados, tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el mantel esperando impaciente a que sacaran las cacerolas de la cocina.

 

Agoney no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella estampa. Aquellos pequeños detalles eran los que hacían que se le inflara el pecho de una felicidad y ternura que no quería que le abandonara nunca. Se acercó con sigilo; al llegar a su altura lo abrazó por detrás, acoplando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y estrechándolo contra su pecho. Empezó a mecerlo mientras tarareaba en su oído. Raoul reconoció la melodía al instante, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara.

 

– ¿Y esa canción?

 

– No sé, a veces la tarareo. Ni siquiera sé cuál es –Raoul abrió los ojos sorprendido– ¿Qué? No conozco el título de todas las canciones, pero esta hace días que no me la saco de la cabeza.

 

– ¿Desde cuando? –preguntó Raoul con curiosidad.

 

Agoney reflexionó unos segundos, intentando recordar el momento exacto en la que la cantó por primera vez.

 

– Creo que desde que llegué a la Tierra.

 

Deshaciéndose de su agarre, Raoul atrapó la mano de Agoney y tiró de él hacia la salida, alejándolo de la comida.

 

– ¿Qué haces? Tengo hambre.

 

– Ya comeremos luego. Quiero mostrarte algo.

 

Llegaron a la sala del piano. Agoney intuía la intención de Raoul, pero aún así le dejó explicarse.

 

– Es una de mis canciones favoritas. Tengo un recuerdo muy nítido de cuando aprendí a tocarla. Y aunque es falso, le guardo mucho cariño…

 

Agoney escuchaba atento, queriendo absorber cada detalle. Podría perderse en la expresión de su rostro, en la pasión de sus gestos mientras compartía algo que adivinaba tan íntimo para el replicante.

 

– La tocaba en el hotel, cuando me dejaban –continuó–. A veces amenizaba las cenas además de ejercer de botones. Aunque eran las menos. Pero desde que llegué aquí –explicaba abriendo los brazos señalando al hotel en general– no me sentía con ganas. Sin embargo, un día, me desperté con esa canción en la cabeza, y no paró hasta que me senté a tocarla.

 

Raoul se sentó al piano, invitando a Agoney a sentarse con él. 

 

– Desde ese día empecé a sentir cosas raras –abrió la tapa del instrumento, dejando los dedos en las teclas–. Ahora creo que era nuestra conexión; algo estaba naciendo entonces aunque aún no fuéramos conscientes.

 

Le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. Agoney solo podía pensar en lo precioso que era, en lo mágico del momento. Cerró los ojos cuando las primeras notas le acompañaron, dándole forma a la melodía que tantos días llevaba instalada en su cabeza.

 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

 

Agoney le acompañó en el último verso, mirándole fijamente a los ojos; dejando que la letra de aquella canción explicase sus sentimientos.

 

Raoul acercó el rostro al suyo, rozando sus narices primero, y fundiendo sus labios en un beso apasionado después.

 

– Te quiero –sonrió contra sus labios–. Vamos a comer.

 

Agoney soltó una carcajada y ambos vibraron sobre el banco.

 

– Vamos –aceptó el humano levantándose y tendiéndole una mano–. Pero después nos vamos a la habitación.

 

Raoul levantó una ceja con picardía. Agoney rodeó su cintura con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos.

 

– Es nuestra última noche antes de la misión –explicó en un susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios–. Creo que deberíamos despedirnos del lugar en condiciones.

 

Una oleada de calor invadió a Raoul de pies a cabeza. Pasó sus manos por el cuello del humano disimulando así el temblor.

 

– Creo que es una idea excelente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2051 se acerca a su fin... nos quedan dos capítulos y un más que probable epílogo.
> 
> Espero vuestros comentarios, gracias por estar ahí! Nos leemos :)))))


	14. Incursión

 

 

– ¿Bien?

 

– Sí.

 

– Espera, espera.

 

– Ah… joder.

 

– Vale, así.

 

– Ven.

 

Calor. La humedad del invernadero de la habitación contigua parecía haberse trasladado al dormitorio. La estancia, tan solo iluminada por las luces callejeras, les cobijaba entre sombras azuladas y rojizas. Sus pieles brillaban, perladas en sudor; sus pupilas, dilatadas por el deseo, recorrían el cuerpo ajeno, deleitándose con cada detalle; sus manos se perdían en cada curva y recoveco, explorando y memorizando hasta ser capaces de sentir al otro sin necesidad de tocarlo, tan solo recordando el tacto de su piel. Jadeos y gemidos llenaban el aire; y aunque Raoul intentaba ahogar los sonidos en su garganta, queriendo evitar ser escuchado en el exterior, Agoney pronto consiguió desinhibirlo, alentándolo a centrarse en ellos y a olvidarse del resto del mundo. Sus bocas se llamaban a cada instante; un reclamo silencioso al que ambos acudían sincronizados, saboreándose y entregándose en una batalla que ninguno pretendía ganar.

 

Ninguno se había atrevido a pronunciarlo en voz alta, pero tanto Raoul como Agoney sabían que lo que estaban viviendo era, de alguna manera, una despedida. Después de aquella noche, nada sería como hasta entonces. Se iba a producir un antes y un después a nivel mundial del que no eran totalmente conscientes. Desde que lo dijeran la primera vez, no habían dejado de hacerlo, pero, sobretodo, de demostrarlo; y aquella noche no era más que una nueva oportunidad para gritarse _te quiero_. Con el verbo, con el alma y con el cuerpo.

 

De rodillas en la cama, ambos acariciaban la piel ajena, abrazados de tal forma que no podía adivinarse dónde empezaba uno y dónde acababa el otro. Agoney delineaba el cuello del replicante con su lengua, sacándole gemidos del fondo de sus entrañas a su paso. Raoul enredaba los dedosen su pelo, jugando con sus rizos mientras se dejaba hacer.

 

Raoul se separó un segundo, haciendo que Agoney dejara su cuello y le buscase la mirada. El replicante sonrío con dulzura y empezó a acariciarle el rostro, dibujando cada rasgo. Empezando por la frente, bajando por las cejas, la nariz, las mejillas. Le dio especial atención a sus labios carnosos, ahora enrojecidos e hinchados por todos los besos compartidos. Mientras acariciaba el labio inferior, Agoney abrió la boca, sacando la lengua y lamiéndole los dedos. El instinto de Raoul le hizo introducir los dedos en su boca y dejar que Agoney los lamiera y succionara a su antojo. Su polla reaccionó al imaginarse esa misma boca envolviéndola y un jadeo se abrió paso entre sus labios.

 

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Agoney divertido, sacándose los dedos de la boca.

 

– Que me dan ganas de que chupes otra cosa.

 

Agoney no pudo contener la sonrisa ante la confesión del replicante. Con un suave empujón en el pecho, hizo que se recostara sobre su espalda, quedando totalmente expuesto ante él. Se acercó a su oído, besando justo debajo y mordiendo el lóbulo después.

 

– ¿Y qué quieres que chupe? –siguió besando su cuello, subiendo hasta la mandíbula, delineándola al completo. Raoul sentía la piel arder.

 

– Aquí –dijo cerrando los ojos, muerto de vergüenza, pero lleno de deseo, llevando la mano de Agoney hasta su erección.

 

El humano empezó a acariciarla lentamente, posando su pulgar en la punta y dibujando círculos con él. Raoul abrió las piernas y elevó la pelvis inconscientemente, pidiendo más. Agoney aun caliente como nunca ante la imagen de su chico deshecho bajo su toque, soltó una pequeña carcajada; no entendía cómo podía estar tan cachondo y sentir tanta ternura por alguien al mismo tiempo. Volvió a besarle, invitando a su lengua a jugar; Raoul respondió como pudo, concentrándose en todas las emociones que estaba viviendo.

 

– Hmmm ¿Quieres que te la coma? –un ronroneo ronco directo al cerebro, y la entrepierna, del rubio.

 

– Sí… A-Ago, sí.

 

– Vale –aceptó Agoney en un susurro–. Voy a comértela, pero después, quiero que me folles.

 

Raoul ahogó un grito sorprendido, abriendo los ojos y correspondiendo su mirada. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, de hecho lo estaba deseando; pero no esperaba escuchar a Agoney pedirlo de aquella manera. Además debido a su inexperiencia, no podía evitar pensar que, quizás, no sabría cómo hacerlo bien. Y con Agoney, quería estar a la altura.

 

– ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? –preguntó con timidez.

 

– Me muero de ganas –admitió, para acto seguido, volver a lanzarse a sus labios. Se perdió en el tacto de su piel, en su sabor salado, y emprendió el camino invisible hasta envolver con su boca el miembro del replicante por completo.

 

Los gritos de placer inundaron la habitación. Las manos de Raoul encontraron su lugar en los rizos del humano, mientras le dejaba que dictase el ritmo.

 

– Ago, Ago –podría perder la voz y seguiría gritando su nombre.

 

Volvió a subir hasta su boca, esta vez besándole con urgencia, tremendamente excitado. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, alcanzando una de las manos de Raoul y volviéndosela a meter en la boca. Chupaba y lamía con vehemencia y exceso de saliva, aún imaginándose que tenía su polla en la boca. Al sacar la mano e intentar guiarla hacia sus nalgas, vio una sombra de duda en los ojos del replicante.

 

–¿Que sucede? –preguntó deteniendo sus movimientos por completo.

 

–¿Y si no sé? –su tono de voz era tan bajo que Agoney tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder escucharlo. Se acercó a su rostro, besando las comisuras de sus labios, sus sienes, sus párpados, y finalmente, sus labios.

 

– Yo te guío.

 

Raoul asintió en silencio, confiando ciegamente en él. Agoney le enseño cómo prepararlo, y la imagen del humano gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer sobre él por lo que su mano le estaba haciendo, le estaba matando. Con su mano libre rodeó su miembro y empezó a masturbarle, pero pronto Agoney colocó su mano sobre la suya, haciendo que parara.

 

– No quieres que me corra tan pronto, rubito.

 

Deslizándose hacia abajo, rompió la conexión entre los cuerpos. La recuperó casi al instante, pues se aseguró de lubricar a conciencia su erección; succionando, lamiendo y escupiendo. Cuando quedó satisfecho, se colocó sobre ella sin soltarla, separándose las nalgas con la mano libre y bajando lentamente. Cerró los ojos al sentir el primer roce, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar por la intensidad de sentir a Raoul abrirse paso dentro de él, estirándole y llenándole. 

 

Raoul arqueó la espalda con un jadeo ronco cuando se sintió completamente enterrado en su alma gemela. Podía sentir cómo sus sentidos se agudizaban, mezclándose con los de Agoney. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y supo que el humano había sentido lo mismo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. 

 

Agoney comenzó a mover las caderas, pequeños círculos primero, subiendo y bajando, después. Cambiaba el ritmo sin previo aviso, desquiciando a Raoul. No podía despegar sus ojos de él, viendo cómo disfrutaba cabalgándole. Acabó incorporándose, necesitado de sus besos, uniendo sus bocas con desesperación. Agoney se abrazó a él y rodeo su cintura con las piernas, quedando sentado sobre él. Nunca habían sentido algo tan íntimo e intenso como aquella noche. Raoul sentía que se desvanecía bajo su peso.

 

– Dios… Ago… No puedo… Ah.

 

– Córrete, vamos –una suplica entre besos cortos, jadeos y lametazos sin dejar de acariciar toda la longitud de su espalda.

 

– Ago… _Agoagoagoago_ –su nombre una y otra vez. El único idioma que parecía conocer. Tres letras repetidas en las que se perdió mientras su cuerpo explotaba y todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco.

 

Deshizo su agarre al notar que Agoney cesaba sus movimientos, dejándole espacio para maniobrar. Abrió los ojos -pues todavía los mantenía cerrados intentando recuperarse- y la visión que tenía ante él le dejó sin aire: Agoney con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo vertiginoso, sus rizos salvajes cayendo sobre su frente, y sus ojos azabache clavados en él. Aquella mirada penetrante le hizo estremecerse, pues le hacía sentir más desnudo aún de lo que estaba. Bajó la mirada y se topó con la erección del moreno, roja y pulsante, suplicando ser atendida. Y se relamió con anticipación. 

 

Empujó con cuidado a Agoney, haciendo que se tumbara sobre su espalda y saliendo de él en el proceso.

 

– Raoul… –no sabía qué decir, ni porqué lo llamaba. Solo sabía que necesitaba correrse cuanto antes, y que la imagen de su novio gateando hacia él con hambre en los ojos y sonrisa socarrona, casi lo consigue.

 

– ¿Qué? –preguntó con fingida inocencia, acariciándole el interior de sus muslos.

 

– No sé. Tócame, por favor.

 

A partir de ese momento, las palabras volvieron a dar paso a los gemidos, cuando Raoul, guiado por el instinto y las ganas más que por técnica o experiencia, lamió toda la extensión de su miembro. Se metió la punta en la boca, dejando un beso húmedo, jugando con la lengua en su hendidura. Poco a poco fue introduciéndola más y más en su boca, probando, explorando. Aumentó el ritmo, luchando contra las arcadas, cuando los jadeos y gemidos del humano así lo pedían. Agoney enredó sus dedos en los mechones rubios del chico, pero simplemente dejó su mano ahí, dejando que Raoul marcara el tempo. Sentía que no podía más, otra succión como la que acababa de experimentar y todo se habría acabado.

 

– Raoul… me voy… 

 

Tiró del pelo, intentando que el replicante volviera a su altura, pero solo consiguió que se la comiera con más ahínco. Se corrió con fuerza, gritando su nombre y temblando sobre el colchón. Raoul tragó y limpió cualquier resto de semen que pudiera quedar en su miembro, dejando un sonoro beso en la punta. Se acercó a su rostro, lamiéndole los labios, compartiendo su sabor en un beso lento pero profundo. Se acomodó en su pecho con un ruidito de satisfacción, intentando normalizar la respiración al ritmo que dictaban los latidos de Agoney. El moreno lo atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo, aspirando e impregnándose de su olor. 

 

Sabían que estaban sudados y pegajosos y que deberían ducharse, pero el cansancio y el calor del cuerpo ajeno, fueron más fuertes.

 

– Ago, mañana… –comenzó Raoul haciéndose consciente de la realidad del momento de nuevo.

 

– Mañana es mañana, mi niño –intentó tranquilizarle Agoney. Dejando un beso en su frente y abrazándolo con fuerza, añadió–. Ahora a mumú.

 

 

– Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer cada uno. En media hora salimos. En marcha.

 

La voz de Capde retumbó en la sala de reuniones. El equipo entero se levantó y abandonó la habitación a la vez. Raoul y Agoney se dirigieron a la cocina. Eran parte del equipo de transporte y su labor en la incursión era llevar a los rebeldes hasta la sede de la Tinet Corporation y esperar fuera para poder trasladarlos hasta el refugio una vez acabada la incursión. Los camiones a su vez, transportarían los víveres que los sustentarían hasta que se restableciera la energía y todo volviese, poco a poco, a la normalidad.

 

En España se habían creado dos equipos, todos saliendo desde Barcelona. Uno que ya se dirigía a las afueras de Madrid, dispuesto a corromper el sistema y tirar la torre de control de la única central eléctrica que abastecía al país. Y otro que se dirigiría al edificio de la Tinet co., atacando su archivo y su ordenador central, destruyendo toda la información de cualquier replicante creado o dado de alta a través de ellos. En el resto del mundo, equipos similares acabarían con sus fuentes de energía e información, reseteando, así, el planeta.

 

– Ago –llamó Raoul. Agoney acabó de colocar la última caja en el camión y salió a su encuentro–. Ya está todo, ya salimos.

 

– Sí.

 

– Vale.

 

Raoul se dio la vuelta sin saber muy bien donde meterse. Sabía que su rol en la incursión tenía poco riesgo, que tan solo debía quedarse dentro del vehículo y esperar quince minutos a que desconectaran y explosionaran todo, recoger al equipo y marcharse de allí lo antes posible sin ser capturados. Nada que ver con el grupo de ataque, liderado por Mamen; ellos debían entrar, llegar hasta el ordenador central, colocar bombas lapa mientras Capde corrompía el sistema operativo y salir de allí sin ser vistos, neutralizando a cualquier persona que los sorprendiese en el proceso si era necesario. Aún así se le había cerrado el estómago, sus manos estaban empapadas en sudor frío y su cabeza no paraba de reproducir escenarios en los que todo acababa mal. Notó unos brazos cálidos rodearle la cintura, y unos labios suaves dejando un beso en su nuca.

 

– Deja de preocuparte antes de tiempo, mi niño.

 

Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el agarre del humano, en su aroma envolviéndolo, en sus latidos contra su espalda. Abrazó sus brazos con fuerza, agarrando una de las manos y llevándosela a la boca para besarla. Se dio la vuelta, dejando un suave beso en los labios.

 

– Lo intento, Ago. De verdad que lo hago –susurró contra sus labios.

 

– Lo sé –acunó su cara entre sus manos, besándolo dulce y lento–. Te quiero, y no voy a dejar que te pase, que nos pase, nada.

 

– Te quiero.

 

Agoney estaba acostumbrado a conducir ese tipo de vehículo en las colonias, por lo que se sentía más que preparado para transportar a la mitad del equipo. El camión que guiaba a la comitiva llevaba a Capde en la parte de atrás; desde allí intentaba acceder al sistema de la compañía mientras se acercaban a la sede. Una vez conectado, desactivaría las cámaras de seguridad y las alarmas, así como los cierres automáticos de las entradas, dando total acceso a su equipo. 

 

Los camiones eran iguales a los que la Tinet Corporation recibía dos veces por semana con sus pedidos del laboratorio, por lo que esperaban pasar desapercibidos al acercarse. Un par de voluntarios se encargarían de interceptar a los camiones reales para evitar cualquier problema. 

 

El edificio estaba cada vez más cerca, y los nervios más a flor de piel. Raoul colocó su mano sobre el muslo de Agoney mientras éste aparcaba. Capde dio la orden y todos los que debían salir, abandonaron el camión. 

 

A partir de ahí, cuando Raoul trate de recordar, será un borrón difuso. Sensaciones y flashes vívidos sin hilo conductor.

 

Recordará el cronómetro, números naranjas alumbrando el interior de la cabina. Recordará la alarma, aguda, altísima. No recordará cuando empezó, ni si llegó a callarse; solo el sonido martilleante taladrando sus oídos, avisando de que habían sido descubiertos. Recordará a Agoney entrelazando sus manos, pidiéndole que se cobijase en la parte de atrás. Recordará haberle hecho caso, pero también, que en algún momento salió de su escondite. Las balas rebotaban en el metal del camión con un estruendo parecido al que se escucharía en el fin del mundo, Raoul estaba seguro. Recordará a Agoney gritarle que no se moviera, pero cómo no iba a hacerlo, si su alma gemela había desenfundado su arma y se dirigía a enfrentarse al enemigo. Recordará el tacto de la empuñadura de su pistola contra su mano, su agarre tembloroso, el sonido de su bala atravesando carne y huesos. Recordará las balas silbando sobre su cabeza y a su alrededor. Recordará la explosión en el interior del edificio; los escombros cayendo a su lado. Recordará un grito, quizás su nombre, y un empujón. Y entonces, recordará todo.

 

Todo se quedó en silencio. No existía nada a su alrededor, solo podía ser consciente del dolor lacerante que le atravesaba el abdomen. Fuego liquido perforando y destrozando músculos, órganos y huesos a su paso. Cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Jamás había experimentado un dolor tan paralizante. Abrió los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el suelo, pero siendo algo más consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se llevó las manos a la herida, intentando evaluar la gravedad. Al palparse, notó la ropa seca. El dolor comenzó a mitigar, convirtiéndose en no más que un recuerdo. Se sentó, levantándose la camiseta para comprobar que, efectivamente, no estaba herido. Entonces el miedo le invadió haciéndole temblar. Un pinchazo en los ojos le hizo ser consciente de las lágrimas que batallaban por salir. Recordó el empujón, el grito. Su voz. Sin querer hacerlo, pero sin alternativa alguna, dirigió la mirada hacia donde había estado de pie hacía unos minutos, conteniendo la respiración. 

 

A sus pies, Agoney se desangraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDÓN  
> Gracias por leer. Recordad que nos queda el último capítulo y el epílogo.  
> Os quiero :")


	15. Chapter 15

 

Agua. Mansa inmensidad que le engullía en silencio; mecido por sus olas, protegido del dolor y del desastre. Se sentía suspendido en el no tiempo sumergido en un líquido infinito, atrapado entre dos mundos.

 

Notó presión contra su abdomen y un dolor húmedo y viscosoconsiguió penetrar su aislamiento y despertó sus sentidos. Una voz gritaba su nombre a océanos de distancia, distorsionada por la densidad del agua.

 

_“¡Ago! ¡Agoney! ¡Por favor, Ago!”_

 

Podía sentir la desesperación en aquella voz aún desde tan lejos. Le llamaba con urgencia, lo necesitaba a su lado. Sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y un olor familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. _Casa_. Y ahora sí, despertó.

 

Tomó una bocanada de aire que le desgarró la garganta y abrió los ojos de par en par. En medio de aquel dolor agonizante del que se acababa de hacer consciente, intentó comprender porqué se movía si él estaba tumbado. Levantó la cabeza con los ojos ahora entrecerrados, y se encontró con la mirada devastada de Raoul. Éste lo abrazaba contra su pecho, haciendo que la chaqueta doblada entre los dos cuerpos taponara, de alguna manera, la herida.

 

– Vas a ponerte bien, Ago. No es nada –murmuraba mirándole con el ceño fruncido, pero intentando forzar la sonrisa–. No es nada.

 

Agoney intentó asentir para indicar a Raoul que le había entendido, pero no fue más que un leve movimiento, casi imperceptible. Apoyó su frente contra el pecho del replicante y cerró los ojos; necesitaba descansar.

 

– No te duermas, amor, va. Abre los ojos –le pidió alzándolo levemente con la intención de espabilarlo.

 

Un gruñido quejumbroso fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Apretó el paso, intentando alejarse del centro del conflicto lo antes posible. Los disparos habían parado, pero las sirenas se oían a lo lejos y las brigadas especiales no tardarían en llegar. Había que salir de allí.

 

– Raoul, por aquí –le indicó Alfred.

 

El humano había aparecido por uno de los callejones que llevaba a la entrada trasera del edificio, alertado por los sonidos que le llegaban desde donde estaba. Sus órdenes eran claras, interceptar a los camiones de Tinet co. junto a Mimi antes de llegar a la ciudad y esperar al resto del equipo a un par de calles de distancia para poder huir todos juntos hacia el refugio.

 

Se alegraba de haber seguido su instinto y haber desobedecido a Capde, pues había llegado justo en el momento en el que Raoul se lanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Agoney para protegerlo, ignorando su propia seguridad. Escoltado por Mimi e indicándole con un gesto de su mano que rodeara el camión, consiguieron neutralizar a los dos guardias que quedaban en pie. 

 

Amaia había salido de la parte de atrás del primer camión al oír la voz de su novio, y ahora se les había unido de camino a su vehículo. 

 

– Nos estaban esperando, no hay otra explicación –comentaba Mimi cerrando el grupo.

 

– Raoul –llamó Amaia acercándose hasta él. El replicante no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese instante–, no dejes de presionar la herida. En el coche me siento contigo y te ayudo, ¿vale?

 

Había olvidado por completo que su amiga era enfermera, pero ahora que se lo había recordado con su comentario, no podía estar más agradecido por su presencia.

 

– Vale, este es el plan –comenzó a explicar Alfred al llegar junto al coche–. Amaia, Raoul, vosotros vais detrás con Agoney. Y Mimi viene delante conmigo. Nos vamos al hospital de J. F.

 

– ¿Habrá alguien? –preguntó Amaia con duda– No puedo aseguraros que sabré hacer todo sola.

 

– Es un punto de encuentro, Amaia –respondió Alfred–. Esperan nuestra llegada, para poder guiarlos al refugio. Les ofrecimos cobijo a cambio de sus servicios.

 

– Vámonos, por favor –murmuró Raoul sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Agoney.

 

Cada uno ocupó su lugar en el vehículo y se dispusieron a emprender el camino. Un ruido en el motor alertó a los cuatro pasajeros conscientes.

 

– ¿Tiene batería? –preguntó Raoul con preocupación. Sabía que una vez se agotase, el coche quedaría inservible, pues ahora que el apagón se había llevado a cabo no podría volver a recargarse.

 

– Sí.

 

– ¿Suficiente? –quiso asegurarse, no quería arriesgarse a quedarse tirados a mitad de camino.

 

– Que sí, Raoul –afirmó Alfred, rozando el límite de su paciencia–. Llegamos de sobra. Y nos debería durar hasta llegar al refugio… Otra cosa es lo que nos encontremos allí.

 

– Ellos sabían que iba a pasar, estarán preparados…

 

– Ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar, sí, pero no esperan que llevemos a nadie herido –rebatió Alfred–. No hay manera de comunicarse con ellos, así que cuando nos vean llegar, pensarán que venimos a recogerles, nada más.

 

Raoul no tenía fuerzas para seguir la conversación. Solo rezaba por que el hospital no se hubiese visto demasiado dañado por el apagón y que los ingenieros y doctores que los esperaban fuesen capaces de tratar a Agoney antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

 

Sabía que no debía ser más de media tarde, pero ahora que las luces de los posters y vallas publicitarias estaban apagadas y que las farolas y la iluminación del interior de los edificios habían dejado de funcionar, parecía que estaban conduciendo en mitad de la noche. Pequeños destellos iluminaban el cielo de tanto en tanto; explosiones causadas por los vehículos y naves que, incapaces de navegar a ciegas, chocaban sin remedio con los edificios que se encontraban en su camino, cayendo en picado. Raoul apartó la mirada de la ventanilla, no quería pensar ni preocuparse por el bienestar de aún más gente; al menos por el momento.

 

– Raoul… –llamó Agoney en un susurro, sobresaltando al replicante, que lo creía inconsciente.

 

– Shh… No hables, Ago –le pidió acariciándole el flequillo–. Tienes que conservar las fuerzas.

 

– Si yo… –continuó cerrando los ojos, ignorando el consejo.

 

– No –sabía qué venía después de esas dos palabras y no le iba a permitir pensar en aquello.

 

– Raoul –volvió a llamar. El aludido le miró a los ojos–-, quiero mis cenizas con el ciprés.

 

Raoul tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar como pudo. 

 

– No voy a enterrar nada porque no te va a pasar nada –contesto a media voz, intentando reconfortarle.

 

– Estaba escrito –sonrió con tristeza, ignorando el dolor punzante que le invadía por completo–. Como Cipariso.

 

– ¿Cipariso? –preguntó Amaia con curiosidad saliendo de sus pensamientos.

 

– Es el amante de Apolo en un mito griego –contestó Alfred con una vitalidad en la voz que contrastaba con la del resto–. Mata a un ciervo sagrado sin querer y lo siente tanto que le pide a Apolo que le deje llorarlo por toda la eternidad, así que lo convierte en un ciprés.

 

– Bueno pero esto no es un mito, ni aquí hay dioses ni ciervos ni árboles… Dejémonos de tonterías –comentó Raoul con hastío.

 

– Mi marca es un ciprés –rebatió Agoney con voz queda.

 

– ¡Y la mía un ravioli! –dijo alzando levemente la voz a causa de los nervios–. Por favor, amor, no pienses en eso. Te vas a poner bien, ya verás.

 

Agoney suspiró, sin fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. Tenía demasiado frío, y por más que quisiera, no podía hacer nada para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar.

 

– Estamos llegando –anunció Alfred desde el asiento del conductor.

 

Lo primero de lo que Raoul se dio cuenta fue de que el edificio estaba completamente a oscuras. Sabía que era obvio, pero no lo había pensado. Sin energía ni iluminación alguna, no sabía cómo iban a poder operar a Agoney y salvarle.

 

– Voy a adelantarme y a contarles que traemos a un herido –se ofreció Mimi saliendo del coche nada más se detuvo.

 

– Gracias –Raoul apretó a Agoney entre sus brazos, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y su respiración era prácticamente imperceptible. Esperaba haber llegado a tiempo.

 

Mimi volvió a aparecer por la puerta del hospital, seguida por J. F. Gómez López y otra mujer que no recordaba de su última visita; cada uno a un lado de la camilla que traían con ellos.

 

– ¿Dónde está? –preguntó J. F. con urgencia.

 

– Aquí –contestó Raoul sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

 

– ¡Raoul! –saludó el diseñador genético– Esta es la doctora J. del Río, una cirujana excelente. Ya verás como todo sale bien.

 

– Primero vamos a sacar al chico del coche y a llevarlo dentro –ordenó la doctora.

 

– Espera, que os ayudo –se ofreció Amaia saltando fuera del coche–. Soy enfermera. Tiene una herida de bala sin orificio de salida.

 

– Bien, ven aquí y tómale las constantes en cuanto le tumbemos –ordenó la doctora–. J. F., tú no dejes de presionar la herida. 

 

Entre los cuatro, colocaron a Agoney en la camilla. El humano estaba tan débil que ni siquiera se quejó a causa del movimiento. Raoul prefirió no interpretar las caras de los expertos al observar el estado del herido.

 

– ¿Podéis operarlo? ¿Están los quirófanos operativos? –quiso saber Raoul mientras empujaban la camilla al interior del hospital.

 

– Tenemos un Sistema de Alimentación Ininterrumpida que nos permite usar los quirófanos en caso de corte de suministro eléctrico.

 

Raoul suspiró aliviado y por primera vez desde el disparo, se permitió creer que todo iba a acabar bien de verdad.

 

– Pensé que quizás había quedado todo inutilizable y que no podríais salvarle.

La doctora detuvo sus pasos, ya en el interior del edificio.

 

– J. F., llévatelo directo al quirófano y que un par de los chicos te ayuden a prepararlo. Yo voy en seguida.

 

Una vez dadas las órdenes, la replicante se volvió hacia Raoul. Éste vio perderse a Agoney por el fondo del pasillo antes de devolverle la mirada. Algo en ella le hizo estremecerse y un nudo denso e incómodo se instaló en su garganta.

 

– Podemos sacarle la bala y parar la hemorragia. Pero ha perdido mucha sangre, quizás demasiada. Y aquí no tenemos recursos… No tenemos sangre de repuesto, lo siento. Haremos todo lo que podamos, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

 

– No puede ser… Que no, joder, que no —contestó enjugándose con rabia las lágrimas que empezaban a escapar sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo—. Que no voy a dejar que se muera en esa puta camilla por mi culpa.

 

– Cariño, no es... —aventuró Mimi acercándose. Raoul notó entonces que sus amigos, aunque manteniéndose en un segundo plano, no se habían separado de su lado.

 

– Sí lo es —rebatió, odiando no poder retener el torrente que salía de sus ojos—. Me salvó la vida, ¿vale? Se lo debo.

 

– ¿Tesalvó la vida? —preguntó con una extrañeza que Raoul no llegaba a comprender.

 

– Me empujó llevándose la bala que iba para mí —explicó entre sollozos— ¿Qué?

 

– Que es humano y tú... 

 

– ¿Y? —preguntó exasperado.

 

– No está en su instinto salvarnos.

 

Raoul no daba crédito.

 

– También es mi puta alma gemela y no voy a dejar que se muera. Creía que estábamos luchando par…. ¡AH! 

 

Un dolor agudo le hizo doblarse por la mitad. Las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que agarrarse a Alfred para no caer al suelo.

 

– Por favor —suplicó mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

 

– Podemos intentar algo —interrumpió la cirujana—. Todos los nexus-9 sois 0-, si cada uno de los aquí presentes donáis sangre, podemos usarla en la intervención.

 

– Sí, vale –saltó Raoul, sin dejar que sus compañeras pudieran sopesarlo–. Haremos eso.

 

– Yo soy humano –aclaró Alfred–. Y mi sangre es AB+, lo siento. 

 

– No pasa nada, Alfred –le tranquilizó Raoul con sinceridad, dándole un apretón en el hombro–. Sé que lo harías si pudieras.

 

Mimi y Amaia se miraron en silencio, no había ningún motivo por el que negarse a ello. 

 

– De acuerdo.

 

–Cuenta conmigo.

 

Raoul se abrazó a ellas emocionado.

 

– Gracias –susurró.

 

– No perdamos tiempo –pidió la doctora J. del Río–. Seguidme.

 

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que llegaron a aquel pasillo en penumbra, pero Raoul tenía claro que había recorrido los metros que iban de una puerta hasta la otra las suficientes veces como para gastar por completo las suelas de sus zapatos. Se sentía agotado, sin lágrimas que llorar ni uñas que morderse, pero no podía quedarse quieto; necesitaba a su cuerpo activo para mantener a su mente ocupada e impedirle pensar. Si pensaba, estaba perdido.

 

Entre los pensamientos que conseguían colarse, estaba uno que agradecía el momento en el que Niander Wallace, o el científico de turno que fuera, decidió que los nexus-9 debían ser donantes universales para poder salvar a los humanos con su sangre en un acto de servicio total. Estaba dispuesto a darla toda con tal de que Agoney se levantara de la mesa de operaciones como si nada; pero esperaba que la bolsa que había extraído la doctora, junto a la sangre de sus dos amigas, fuese suficiente.

 

La puerta del fondo se abrió de golpe y a Raoul se le olvidó respirar. La doctora J. del Río se acercaba a ellos con semblante serio.

 

– Hemos conseguido extraer la bala y detener la hemorragia con éxito –explicó ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro amigos–. Por suerte la bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital. Cuando entró en quirófano había perdido mucha sangre, pero pudimos estabilizarlo. Tendrá una recuperación lenta, pero está fuera de peligro.

 

Raoul quería saltar de alegría, lanzarse a los brazos de la doctora y comérsela a besos, gritar a los cuatro vientos que Agoney estaba vivo y a salvo; pero no podía moverse, ni hablar. Una tímida sonrisa se transformó en un sollozo, al que siguieron varios más, descargando la tensión y el miedo acumulados en forma de lágrimas que creía imposibles minutos atrás. Notó los brazos de Mimi rodearle la espalda y atraerle hacia ella, apretándole con fuerza; haciéndole saber sin palabras que estaba ahí.

 

– Está vivo, Mimi –hipó contra su pelo–. Se va a poner bien.

 

– Se va a poner bien, pollito –rió Mimi, meciéndole hacia los lados con efusividad–. Todo ha salido bien.

 

– ¿Cuándo estará listo para marcharse? –la voz de Alfred hizo que Raoul rompiera el abrazo con Mimi, esperando la respuesta de la doctora.

 

– Es difícil de decir, ya que cada caso es diferente. Pero un mínimo de setenta y dos horas es necesario para evitar cualquier riesgo.

 

– ¿Tres días? –preguntó Alfred sorprendido– Eso es una locura. Debemos irnos hoy. 

 

– Lo que es una locura es lo que propones –contestó la doctora con voz pausada–; y totalmente imprudente. Estaríais poniendo en riesgo la salud del paciente sin necesidad alguna.

 

– Si nos quedamos, nos ponemos en riesgo todos –rebatió el humano–. Como has podido observar, el plan no salió tan bien como esperábamos, y aunque hemos conseguido nuestros objetivos principales, fuimos descubiertos. Vinimos aquí a la desesperada, dudo que les sea difícil seguir nuestro rastro hasta el hospital.

 

– Alfred –llamó Raoul con voz tímida–, iros. No voy a permitir que os pongáis en aún más peligro. Solo dime cómo llegar al refugio desde aquí.

 

– No te pienso dejar solo.

 

– Pero no hay nada en este hospital, Alfred –comentó Mimi con preocupación–. No podemos quedarnos todos aquí tres días sin comida o luz o agua.

 

– Podemos ir y volver –propuso Amaia encogiéndose de hombros–. Que se queden allí los que quieran. Y los que no, traen comida y todo lo demás –miró a Raoul directamente a los ojos y añadió–. Yo me quedo contigo R, verás como tres días se pasan volando.

 

Decidieron hacer caso a Amaia y llevar a cabo su propuesta. Raoul, Amaia y la doctora J. del Río se quedaron en el hospital con Agoney. Las dos chicas habilitaron el resto de quirófanos, ya que eran las únicas habitaciones con energía, para poder utilizarlos como lugar de descanso y reunión. Además, estaban lo suficientemente escondidos como para pasar desapercibidos ante una posible visita no deseada. Raoul por su parte, no quiso abandonar a su alma gemela ni un segundo desde que la doctora le había dado permiso para entrar en su habitación. 

 

El humano dormía plácidamente, no quedaban restos de dolor en su rostro; y aunque tenía varios tubos conectados a su cuerpo y una bombona de oxígeno le ayudaba a respirar mejor, emanaba paz.

 

La doctora no podía estar más contenta con su evolución. Aunque aún estaba un poco desorientado, J. del Río no tenía duda de que Agoney podría viajar sin peligro en una de sus ambulancias en el tiempo previsto.

 

– Raoul.

 

La voz grave y rasposa de su alma gemela fue lo primero que escuchó en el amanecer del tercer día. Raoul parpadeó un par de veces intentando ubicarse; se había quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el colchón. Estirando el cuello mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, buscó los ojos oscuros del humano.

 

– Ago –el aludido se permitió relajarse al oír el tono del replicante–. Buenos días.

 

– ¿Dónde estamos?

 

No era la primera vez que preguntaba aquello, pero esta vez parecía totalmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

 

– En el hospital –explicó Raoul con calma.

 

– Me dispararon.

 

– ¿Te acuerdas?

 

No sabía si era un recuerdo o un sueño, imágenes sin orden ni lógica. Recordaba el ruido y el dolor atravesándole el cuerpo… Sin saber cómo explicarse, decidió que asentir sería lo más fácil, y no del todo mentira.

 

– ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó buscando su mano; Raoul no tardó en entrelazar sus dedos, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

 

– Sí, Ago, estoy bien –sonrió–. Estamos bien.

 

– ¿Y… –se atrevió a preguntar con algo de miedo– el plan?

 

– Somos libres, Ago –respondió uniendo sus frentes y acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos.

 

A Raoul le brillaba la mirada. Agoney rodeó su cuello con los brazos, acariciándole la nuca.

 

– Libres –repitió en un susurro.

 

Y entre sus brazos, con sus alientos mezclándose, aun siendo conscientes de que estaban atrapados en un planeta del que desearían huir y encerrados en un hospital hasta nueva orden, sabían que mientras se tuviesen el uno al otro, aquello era cierto. Eran libres.

 

** *FIN* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues sí, 2051 ha llegado a su fin, aunque no del todo. La semana que viene (o en cuanto lo tenga) os traeré el epílogo para que sepáis un poco más de lo que les deparó el futuro. Ya escribiré una nota en condiciones entonces, pero por ahora os doy las gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Por leerla, comentarla, recomendarla... gracias. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendola. Nos leemos pronto <33333


	16. Epílogo: 2073

 

 

Llovía. Como lo había hecho durante las últimas dos semanas. Variaba en intensidad, pero desde que habían llegado a la Tierra, no había pasado un solo día sin que al menos cayera una fina llovizna del cielo encapotado. No lo habían echado nada de menos.

 

Con los ojos cerrados, Agoney intentaba concentrarse en el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el cristal de la ventana para poder calmar sus nervios. Dándose por vencido, abrió los ojos con un suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en frente. Observó su reflejo en silencio; recorriendo con sus ojos su torso desnudo, deteniéndose allí donde hacía veintidós años había quedado marcado para siempre. A la altura de su ombligo, ligeramente hacia la derecha, una cicatriz ancha y redondeada le recordaba que casi había perdido la vida protegiendo lo que más amaba, intentando asegurarle su libertad. La mayoría del tiempo, ni siquiera reparaba en ella; después de tantos años, era una parte más de él. Había veces que la veía como una marca que hablaba sobre su historia, su pasado, y la miraba casi con agradecimiento y orgullo recordando todo lo que había vivido. Pero había días como aquella mañana, en los que no podía ver más allá de la cicatriz; una deformidad que no hacía si no afear su cuerpo y de la que no podía evitar apartar la vista con un gruñido frustrado.

 

Aún con los ojos cerrados, notó cómo el colchón cedía con el peso de un segundo cuerpo. Unos brazos fuertes y delicados le rodearon la cintura por la espalda, acariciándole la piel suave y rosácea de su cicatriz.

 

– Eres precioso –susurró Raoul contra su oreja, dejando un pequeño beso en su cuello.

 

– ¿Tú qué vas a decir? –preguntó Agoney descreído, negando con la cabeza.

 

– La verdad.

 

Agoney rió con suavidad ante la respuesta del replicante.

 

– Ya.

 

Raoul deseaba tener la capacidad de hacer que Agoney se viese a través de sus ojos; que pudiese apreciar su belleza, tanto la física como la de su alma. Estaba seguro que un simple vistazo bastaría para quitarle sus inseguridades. Hasta que descubriese la manera de conseguirlo, pensaba borrárselas a besos.

 

Le sujetó por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él y haciendo que se recostara sobre el colchón.

 

– Hola –le saludó mirándole del revés desde arriba.

 

– Raoul… –rió el humano.

 

Sin hacer caso a su advertencia, Raoul se inclinó hacia delante hasta posar un beso sobre su frente. A continuación, dejó otro igual de suave en la punta de su nariz. Inclinándose un poco más, llegó hasta sus labios, donde ejerció algo más de presión. Agoney entreabrió sus labios haciendo que su novio le imitara, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos. Cuando Agoney intentó rozarlos con la puta de su lengua, Raoul levantó el rostro, impidiendo el contacto. Con una sonrisa traviesa, adelantó su cuerpo apoyándose en sus manos, dejándolas a los costados de Agoney. Su cabeza bajó hasta rozar el cuello del humano, donde lamió con ganas. Agoney jadeo con sorpresa.

 

– Estás jugando con fuego.

 

– Hmmm.

Agoney cerró los ojos al sentir cómo el replicante lamía y mordía alrededor de su clavícula derecha. Raoul siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo, gateando sobre él, hasta dejar sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Hasta ese momento, Agoney no se había percatado de que Raoul tampoco llevaba puesta su camisa; y ahora que su torso desnudo se deslizaba frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar acariciarlo. Raoul se estremeció ante el contacto de sus pieles desnudas; Agoney rodeó su cintura, acariciando su espalda con ambas manos, subiendo sus brazos hasta llegar a su culo, comenzándolo a acariciar sobre la tela verde del pantalón. Raoul suspiró sobre su ombligo, rozando con la nariz su entrepierna, estimulando la erección que empezaba a formarse.

 

– Tenemos que irnos –intentó razonar Agoney.

 

– Shhhh –se limitó a contestar Raoul, desabrochándole los botones de la bragueta uno a uno.

 

Agoney se dio por vencido, arqueando la espalda y jadeando con fuerza cuando sintió la mano de Raoul acariciar y liberar su miembro por fin. Agoney imitó a su novio, bajándole los pantalones hasta las rodillas y acariciando su erección por encima de la ropa interior antes de retirarla ante la súplica del rubio.

 

– Tócame, Ago.

 

Y Agoney le tocó, y le besó la punta con todo el amor y delicadeza, mientras se derretía al sentirse hundido hasta la garganta de su alma gemela. No duraron mucho, pues siempre resultaba demasiado sentirse y sentir al otro como si fuera uno mismo. Y aunque llevaban años intentando acostumbrarse, jamás podrían hacerlo, y aquello les encantaba. Explotaron al sentir el sabor amargo ajeno mezclado con el propio, sin saber de quién fue el primero, pues todo se había convertido en un lío de sensaciones entremezcladas. 

 

Raoul deshizo su camino llenando la piel de besos, prestándole especial atención a la cicatriz junto al ombligo, antes de darse la vuelta y acomodarse sobre el pecho de Agoney.

 

– Te quiero, Ago.

 

– Yo sí que te quiero, rubio –ronroneó besándole la cabeza.

 

Se quedaron así unos minutos, disfrutándose el uno al otro en silencio. Raoul besó su pecho y comenzó a levantarse, decidiendo que había pasado el tiempo suficiente.

 

– Y ahora vístete que llegamos tarde.

 

– Pero bueno, señorito, ¿quién te crees tú para darme órdenes? –preguntó Agoney con falsa indignación. 

 

– Con suerte, en un par de horas seré tu igual ante la ley.

 

 

Desde principios de año, el apagón –y sus consecuencias– había vuelto a ser actualidad. Después de que toda información digital desapareciera por completo, el planeta se sumió en una oscuridad tanto literal como metafórica. La economía mundial cayó en picado, dando paso a la mayor crisis conocida por la humanidad. Tuvieron que reconstruir todo desde cero; aquellos en poder perdieron su estatus, y otros que venían de ninguna parte, supieron aprovechar su momento. Nuevos negocios, sobre todo en la industria alimentaria, surgieron debido a la necesidad de los tiempos; y otros desaparecieron por completo. Una de las primeras leyes aprobadas tras el apagón fue la prohibición de la creación de replicantes y su uso en cualquier tipo de trabajo. Los nexus habían conseguido su libertad, pero habían quedado en una especie de limbo legislativo: no eran ciudadanos de pleno derecho, pero tampoco eran esclavos. Se habían convertido en seres invisibles de los que se esperaba que se extinguieran sin más. Sin embargo, gracias a aquella injusticia, nació la esperanza. 

 

Muchos humanos se aliaron a la causa del Movimiento por la Libertad Replicante, ahora renombrado Movimiento por la Igualdad. Se abrieron comedores y albergues para que los nexus pudiesen cobijarse; convocaron asambleas para escuchar sus propuestas y planear sus siguientes movimientos. Ravioli’s se convirtió en uno de los principales puntos de encuentro de su ciudad.

 

A su vez, los replicantes que, como Amaia, habían conseguido documentación falsa y habían podido camuflarse e infiltrarse daban su voz junto a los humanos aliados en manifestaciones y protestas. Poco a poco llegaron las huelgas en diferentes sectores, queriendo enfatizar la necesidad de la mano de obra replicante. Pero esta vez, exigían que fuera como iguales.

 

El gobierno hacía oídos sordos, así que en el año 2060, el Movimiento por la Igualdad se convirtió en un partido político y Alfred García, en su primer presidente. Fue él quién decidió llamar a su viejo amigo Raoul y proponerle de nuevo lo que hacía años había rechazado.

 

Raoul y Agoney llevaban casi nueve años viviendo en una de las colonias espaciales, y aunque la situación era diferente a la de la Tierra, no eran ajenos a lo que ocurría en España. Decidieron involucrarse, pues en esta ocasión, no temían por su seguridad. Y en el invierno de 2060 comenzaron los primeros tests para determinar que, efectivamente, eran almas gemelas y que Raoul era un replicante.

 

La noticia de que existía una pareja de almas gemelas constituida por un humano y un replicante se extendió como la pólvora a nivel mundial. Instigó todo un movimiento y dio nuevas alas al partido de su amigo y todo lo que defendía. El lema “Más humanos que los propios humanos” con el que se anunciaban a los replicantes en el mercado, fue adoptado por el MPI dotando a la frase de un nuevo significado tras el hallazgo.

 

2065 marcó el principió del cambio real. El MPI llevó a cabo una de sus campañas más exitosas, y gracias a ello, los ciudadanos se organizaron para recoger firmas. En mayo de ese año, se votó por primera vez en el Congreso la propuesta de un cambio en la ley de Derechos Humanos, pidiendo que se añadiera a los replicantes, convirtiéndolos así en humanos iguales ante la ley.El resultado en contra pudo con los ánimos de muchos; y con el paso de los meses, la gente se fue desganando más y más a falta de resultados, abandonado la causa para siempre.

 

Aunque el Movimiento por la Igualdad no dejó de luchar, no fue hasta finales de 2072 cuando volvió a estar en boca de todos. Una nueva pareja de almas gemelas se había encontrado en Tokyo, en este caso una humana y un replicante. Un nuevo caso en tan poco tiempo, sobre todo cuando cada vez menos almas gemelas llegaban a encontrarse, volvió a abrir el debate. Miles de medios por todo el mundo se preguntaban “¿Son los replicantes tan humanos como nosotros?” “Si ellos tiene alma gemela y nosotros no, ¿eso les hace más humanos que un humano?”

 

En marzo de 2073, el Congreso de los Diputados volvía a estar reunido. Raoul y Agoney esperaban nerviosos en la puerta del edificio, como tantos otros que se habían reunido en el lugar esperando poder celebrar la aprobación de la ley. Habían viajado a la Tierra expresamente para la ocasión; concediendo un par de entrevistas, pero sobre todo, apoyando a Alfred y al partido.

 

Raoul jugueteaba con sus dedos entrelazados con los de Agoney. El humano podía sentir los nervios ajenos como propios en el centro de su pecho y de su estómago; con un pequeño tirón, lo colocó en frente de él, haciendo que el replicante fijaras sus ojos miel en los suyos. Agoney posó su mano libre en la mejilla de su novio y la acarició con suavidad.

 

– Esta vez va a salir bien, rubito –susurró.

 

– Lo sé, Ago –sonrió Raoul.

 

– ¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?

 

– Por todo lo que significa.

 

Agoney se enterneció antes las palabras de su novio, pues aunque Raoul había vivido como humano todos estos años, sabía que una parte de él no se sentiría completamente aceptada hasta que se aprobase la ley. Volvió a atraerlo hacia él, fundiéndose en un abrazo que les calentó el alma. Con un suave beso en los labios, volvieron a separarse, prestando atención a las pantallas de la fachada donde podía verse el transcurso de la votación. En apenas unos minutos, los puntos de colores sobre el plano de los asientos marcaría su destino. 

 

Y como a cámara lenta, el mundo estalló alrededor de la pareja: gritos y vítores celebrando la victoria mezclados con las quejas e insultos que soltaban aquellos en contra, reunidos y contenidos por las autoridades tras una verja. Raoul se giró hacia Agoney que le miraba emocionado; sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se arrodilló frente a él, sacándose una pequeña caja del bolsillo.

 

– Raoul… –hipó sin poder contener un sollozo–, ¿qué haces?

 

– ¿Tú qué crees?

 

– Pero…

 

– Ago, llevo muchos años queriendo preguntarte esto, pero no quería hacerlo de manera simbólica. Quería que fuera real, que significara algo ante la ley. Ahora somos iguales –las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

 

– Siempre lo hemos sido.

 

– No de esta manera, Ago –rebatió en un susurro sin poder contener su sonrisa–. Te quiero, ya lo sabes, no hace falta que te lo diga porque puedes sentirme –rió nervioso–. Pero tú siempre has sido más que eso: contigo he podido ser siempre yo, me has ayudado a crecer; me has apoyado en mis proyectos… Sé que si caigo, tú vas a estar ahí para sujetarme. Eres mis alas. Agoney Hernández Morales, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 

Sin poder articular palabra, Agoney se limitó a asentir en silencio, intentando controlar sus lágrimas. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a aplaudir, pero para ellos solo existía el otro. Raoul deslizó el anillo sobre su dedo, observando lo bien que encajaban; como siempre lo habían hecho ellos. Agoney se lanzó a sus labios, hambriento, esperando explicar con su boca aquello que no era capaz de hacer con las palabras. 

 

– Aún no has dicho que sí, Ago –rió Raoul contra su cuello.

 

– Sí, sí y mil veces sí –contestó acunando su cara entre las manos–. Te quiero mucho, Raoul. Si yo te he dado alas, tu me has hecho libre, amor.

 

– Pues vamos a volar juntos.

 

Se fundieron en un beso donde se declaraban el amor que se profesaban. Un beso con el que se prometían ser eternos.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta vez ya sí que sí: 2051 ha llegado a su fin. No sé ni por dónde empezar a dar las gracias. Y es que aparte de decir gracias no sé qué más decir… cada kudo, cada comentario, cada visita, cada recomendación, de verdad que significa un mundo para mí. Vosotrxs sí que me dais alas a mí para seguir creando y creyendo en mi capacidad para contar historias. Gracias a mis BP’s por aguantar mis bloqueos y mis preguntas random a horas intempestivas y por estar siempre dispuestas a betear. 
> 
> Tengo dos, puede que tres, historias rondándome así que no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente.  
> Nos leemos pronto. Puede que la semana que viene…
> 
> En twitter soy @anngejj y mis DMs están abiertos.
> 
> Gracias por este viaje. Gracias, gracias, gracias <33333


End file.
